Kisah Putri Josephine dan Ksatria Berambut Emas
by MuseArchangel
Summary: Di dalam dongeng, hampir semuanya berakhir bahagia. Kenyataan berbicara lain. From squad's challenge at gate00(dot)net.
1. Prologue

Halo, dan welkam to mai first fanfic di sini...

Sebenarnya fanfic ini dibuat untuk challenge Squad di gate00... tapi, mumpung udah selesai, taruh di sini juga gapapa kan? hehe :3

saya ini masih nubie, jadi tolong jangan timpuk saya, oke? wkwkwk

Please R&R and C&C... thanks :D

Disclaimer: Squad is not my character. Valentia is not my character. Josephine is not my character. Yukika is not my character. Popurin is not my character. Jaychun is not my character. These characters belongs to their respective owner. Beside these characters, the other characters are all mine. And yes, the ECO world is not mine, it's GungHo's.

* * *

**Prolog**

**

* * *

**

Cinta.

Banyak orang mengalaminya. Banyak orang merindukannya. Banyak orang menghargainya. Banyak orang sungguh mendambakannya.

Cinta.

Banyak orang meragukannya. Banyak orang melupakannya. Banyak orang mengingkarinya. Banyak orang meninggalkannya.

Namun tidak bagiku.

Cintaku terhadapnya akan menembus waktu dan ruang. Menembus keyakinan, menembus batas, menembus kehidupan.

Menembus kematian.

Tidak akan pernah kuragukan. Tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Tidak akan pernah kuingkari. Tidak akan pernah kutinggalkan.

Hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya alasan bahwa aku hadir ke dunia mengerikan ini.

Untuk mencintainya.

Selamanya... tak akan pernah lenyap.

Senyumnya yang lembut.

Wangi bunga-bunga.

Angin berhembus.

Cercah cahaya di matanya.

Tawa merdu yang merasuki kalbu.

...

Payung kuning.

Dinding besi.

Dirinya yang rapuh.

Tangisan pilu.

Tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah.

Kegelapan mencengkeram.

...

Tapi... tahukah kamu, wahai putri?

Kau dan aku akan memiliki kemiripan dengan para putri dan ksatria dalam dongeng.

Selamanya kita tak akan pernah menjadi tua.

Abadi... dalam cinta.


	2. Tugas Liburan Siswi SMA

Disclaimer: Squad, Valentia, Josephine, Yukika, Popurin, and Jaychun are not my character. These characters belong to their respective owner. The other characters are all mine. And yes, the ECO world is not mine, it's GungHo's.

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**Tugas Liburan Siswi SMA**

* * *

Seorang perempuan memasuki sebuah rumah kayu yang tampak kokoh dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Seragam _sailor_ berwarna pink yang dipakainya menambah kesan lucu dan periang. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam sebahu dikuncir dua di samping rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai, memberikan sentuhan akhir dari penampilannya yang secara umum tampak _cute_.

"Valentia! Masuk kos jangan _gedubrak-gedubruk!_" teriak seseorang marah. Gadis bernama Valentia itu mengernyit sambil menutup kupingnya, berusaha memblokir masuknya teriakan serak tersebut agar tidak memasuki telinga aslinya yang sensitif. Seorang wanita muda dengan wajah kesal melongok keluar dari sebuah kamar di dekat pintu masuk. Rambut panjang sang wanita itu dikuncir dua panjang, menjadikannya tampak seperti seumuran dengan Valentia, padahal ia sedikit lebih tua.

"Iya iya iya iya! Berisik!" Valentia balas berteriak, yang malah menjadi kesalahan. Teriakan Valentia semakin menyulut kemarahannya.

"Anak _nggak_tahu diri! Apa remaja sekarang sudah lupa hormat sama yang lebih tua..?! Besok kau kukenai denda 5000 Gold—"

"Aku bahkan hanya menumpang tinggal di sini!" potong Valentia, kesal.

Wanita itu memutar matanya dan menjawab, "Ya, dan kau menumpang tinggal di kamar temanmu. Dan kau tahu dimana kamar temanmu berada? Di tempat kosku ini. Jadi, denda 5000 Gold lagi karena kau sudah menyelaku DAN membantahku!" bentaknya penuh kemarahan sebelum akhirnya masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu di depan muka Valentia.

_Dasar nenek gila!_ batin Valentia kesal. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Namun setelah ia bisa menenangkan diri sendiri, amarahnya naik lagi. _Nenek induk semang! Nenek keriput! Nenek sok muda! NENEK YUKIKA CEREWETTT!_

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka lagi, hampir membuat Valentia terlonjak. "Jangan sekali-kali memakiku di dalam hati, ya... Aku bisa dengar! Denda 10000 Gold lagi, jadi total 20000 Gold!" seru Yukika sekali lagi, kali ini dengan seringai menyebalkan. Ia kemudian membanting pintu, lagi-lagi di depan muka Valentia.

Wajah gadis Emilian itu merah padam karena menahan amarah. Saking marahnya sampai ia naik ke lantai dua dengan mengentak-entak kakinya. Beberapa orang yang juga mengekos di sana merasa terganggu, dan bahkan ada satu dua orang membuka pintu mereka dan menatap tajam Valentia. Tapi ia tak peduli, ia hanya peduli pada tujuannya.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu bernomor 12. Rupanya tempat itulah yang ia tuju. Dengan hati membara ia langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar dan langsung berseru, "Menyebualkannnnnnnnn!"

"Woo... tenang, duongs."

Segera saja mata Valentia membelalak. Suara pemuda... apakah orang itu mau merampoknya? Lalu mencuri seluruh uang miliknya yang tidak seberapa? Lalu membunuhnya, memasukkan tubuhnya yang tak bernyawa ke dalam tong sampah dan kemudian—

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa, Val?" tanya pemuda itu cemas. Nada suara pemuda itu menyadarkannya. Segera saja ia mengenali orang itu, apalagi setelah Valentia memperhatikannya baik-baik. Ah, untunglah. Ternyata Valentia hanya membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Oh, ternyata kamu, Squad," ucap Valentia lega, memandangi orang yang bernama Squad itu. Squad, seorang pemuda Emilian yang tampan. Rambut pirang keemasan miliknya ditata dengan gaya _Valentine Introduction Letter_yang membuatnya tampak menawan. Sepasang mata yang juga keemasan menghiasi bentuk wajahnya yang sempurna, membuat sekian banyak gadis jatuh cinta. Termasuk sepupunya Popurin, yang meminjami kamarnya untuk ditempati Valentia selama liburan sekolahnya. Meskipun begitu, dia sangat ramah kepada semua orang. Begitu Valentia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah kos-kosan ini dan bertemu dengannya, Valentia segera akrab dengannya.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung waspada lagi. "Mau apa kamu ke sini? Mau buka-buka 'sesuatu' ya?" tanyanya, curiga.

"Hah, buka-buka? Tolong ya, aku ini pemuda baik-baik," jawab pemuda tersebut sambil berpura-pura tersinggung. "Tentu kamu ingat kan kalau kamu ingin meminjam bukuku dan menyuruhku untuk langsung meletakkannya di kamar Popurin? Jangan curiga dulu, dong," jelas Squad, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh... oh yeah, aku lupa tentang itu," Valentia menyadari kesalahannya dan segera menunduk meminta maaf. "Erm.. dimana Popurin?" tanya Valentia, berusaha menutupi kesalahannya dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Squad tersenyum kecil. "Katanya dia pergi ke South Dungeon, aku tak tahu sedang apa dia di sana. Sepupumu punya pekerjaan yang misterius, ya?"

_Ya,_jawab Valentia dalam hati. Ia bahkan juga tidak tahu menahu tentang pekerjaan sepupunya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah sepupunya sangat tertutup mengenai pekerjaannya, yang melibatkan sekelompok pekerja tambang dan penguasa ekonomi South. Tapi Valentia sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya, maka ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan kemudian berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju meja kayu kecil di depan jendela.

Squad berjalan mendekatinya dan menepuk bahunya lembut, "Hei, Val. Bagaimana dengan buku ini?" Ia menyorongkan sebuah buku bersampul biru hangat dengan judul 'Dongeng-dongeng South'.

"Oh yeah. Taruh saja di meja. Aku sedang capek..."

"Gara-gara pemilik kos?"

Valentia mengangguk lesu. "Aku capek setiap hari diteriaki terus. Maunya apa sih, membentaki orang seperti itu?! Seperti tak ada kerjaan lain yang lebih penting saja!" Tanpa sadar ia bersungut-sungut sendiri.

Pemuda itu kembali menepuk pundaknya. "Aku tahu, Val. Mungkin dia juga sama capeknya denganmu sehingga dia berteriak seperti itu."

"Bah, apa bisa kamu merasakan deritaku ini?" Valentia memberengut, tanpa sadar melebih-lebihkan situasi. "Kamu sih seperti anak emasnya dia. Minta apa saja dikasih." Squad tertawa kecil, mengiyakan dalam hati. Berkat perlakuannya yang 'sopan-tapi-tampak-tidak-menjilat-tapi-sebenarnya-memang-menjilat' kepada Yukika, ia diperlakukan seperti anak sendiri. Kamarnya lebih besar daripada sebagian orang yang juga mengekos di sini, dan dia dikenai harga sewa yang paling murah daripada seluruh orang lain di tempat ini. Bahkan lebih murah daripada kamar Yvonne, yang setidaknya masih berlaku sopan kepada Yukika.

"Ah, tidak juga sih," Squad menampik kenyataan tersebut dengan rendah hati. "Sama saja dengan yang lain."

Padahal sih tidak.

"Oh iya, Val," Squad tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Kapan mau kau kembalikan? Bukuku, maksudku."

"Mungkin minggu depan. Aku harus menyalin semua ini dan menerjemahkannya dan menelaahnya dan segunung hal-hal lainnya yang tidak ingin kupikirkan sekarang. Lalu sebulan lagi aku harus mengumpulkannya ke guru killerku."

"Kelihatannya sulit sekali. Tugas siswi SMA memang susah ya," sahut Squad simpatik.

Valentia mendesah. "Yeah, bisa dikatakan begitu. Seharusnya aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku menjadi Battle Sorcerer saja, ya. Kelihatannya lebih menarik dan lebih... berbahaya."

"Wow, Battle Sorcerer..." Squad tampak terkesan. "Kreatif sekali. Tapi yang aku heran adalah... cewek sepertimu merindukan bahaya? Bukannya kebanyakan cewek itu lebih menyukai kehidupan damai dan tenang?" tanya Squad dengan muka mengernyit.

Mata Valentia memandangnya sengit. "Cewek itu jangan disamaratakan. Meskipun memiliki gender sama, seluruh individu itu berbeda-beda, tahu."

"Maaf, bahasa Acronia, tolong?" Squad memasang muka serius, kemudian terbahak. "Baiklah, kamu menang. Aku cuma merasa heran kok." Pemuda berambut spiky itu kemudian memandang Valentia sambil berujar, "Hmmh... aku akan keluar dulu. Hati-hati sendirian, lho."

Gadis berambut biru itu menjulurkan lidahnya, dan akhirnya mampu memunculkan sebersit senyum di mulutnya. "Oke deh, aku juga harus langsung kerja sekarang. Hmm, _let's see..._" Valentia membolak-balik halaman buku dongeng itu. "Ah, tidak ada cerita tentang putri Josephine dan si ksatria berambut emas itu ya..."

Sementara Valentia sibuk meneliti isi buku tersebut, ia tidak menyadari perubahan pada diri Squad. Gerakan pemuda itu terhenti tiba-tiba, seakan diberhentikan menggunakan tombol _pause_. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tangannya terasa dingin.

_K-kenapa..._

"Umm... Val?" tanya Squad hati-hati, setelah akhirnya ia berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

"Ya? Eh, kau masih disini ya? Kau bilang kau mau keluar."

Squad melambaikan tangan cepat-cepat, mengabaikan hal yang dikatakan oleh Valentia. "Yang barusan kau bicarakan itu... apa?"

Gadis itu mengernyit. "Err... tentang kamu yang mau keluar?"

"Bukan, maksudku yang setelah aku bilang aku mau keluar." Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang.

"Oh, maksudmu dongeng putri itu?"

Squad mengangguk mengiyakan.

Wajah gadis itu seketika berubah cerah. "Kisah Putri Josephine dan Ksatria Berambut Emas adalah cerita yang paling terkenal di seantero South, bahkan hampir merambah ke negara lain. Namun, ceritanya juga paling simpang siur. Mungkin karena itulah cerita itu tidak dimasukkan ke dalam buku ini." Mendadak wajahnya seakan mendung tertutupi awan. "Padahal aku paling menyukai cerita itu. Menandakan bahwa kecantikan yang terlalu banyak itu tidak baik." Valentia tampak murung, mungkin merasa bahwa wajahnya kurang cantik, padahal dia sudah cukup cantik.

"O-oh ya?" Squad tampak tertarik, namun dalam hatinya ia merasa campur aduk. "Boleh aku dengar salah satu versi dongeng itu?"

"Hem... kamu belum tahu dongeng ini? Aneh sekali... tapi, baiklah." Valentia berdeham kecil dan memejamkan matanya untuk mengingat-ingat. "Ini versi orangtuaku saat aku masih kecil.

"_Pada jaman dahulu, di tanah South, dimana para manusia dan monster masih hidup damai, hiduplah sepasang suami istri yang tidak memiliki anak. Mereka terus memohon dan memohon sampai akhirnya permohonan mereka terdengar di langit. Namun, ternyata seorang peri jahat—_"

Di sini, Squad tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hey, aku belum selesai bercerita!" seru Valentia, tersinggung. Ia paling tidak suka kalau ia disela saat berbicara.

"Hahahahaha... Hempphh... Maaf, maaf. Himphhh. Teruskan."

"_Namun, ternyata seorang peri jahat mendengarkan permohonannya, dan kemudian membuat sang istri hamil dengan kekuatannya secara diam-diam. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga menempatkan kutukan kepada anak itu, kutukan yang akan membuat anak itu menjadi cantik luar biasa. Peri jahat itu kemudian menunggu sampai anak itu terlahir, dan tumbuh sebagai seorang putri cantik jelita. Orang tuanya menamainya Josephine, sebuah kata South, yang artinya 'Sang Pencipta Dimuliakan'._

_Karena kecantikannya yang luar biasa, banyak pemuda berbondong-bondong melamarnya. Namun hal ini menimbulkan pertengkaran di antara para pemuda yang terbakar cinta oleh karena parasnya. Bahkan gadis –gadis lain juga membencinya karena parasnya tersebut. Hal ini membuat Josephine sedih, dan sejak saat itu ia menjadi pemurung. Ia suka mengurung diri sendiri di kamarnya._

_Setelah gadis itu menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun, sang peri jahat mengunjunginya secara diam-diam. Peri tersebut membuatnya percaya bahwa dia adalah peri yang baik, padahal tidak. Di tengah kungkungan dinding kamarnya yang selama bertahun-tahun menjadi perlindungannya, hanya peri jahat itulah temannya, dan peri itu memanfaatkan hal tersebut dengan baik. Pada suatu hari, sang peri menculiknya. Tak ada yang tahu dimana dan kemana hilangnya Josephine._

_Namun pada suatu hari seorang ksatria gagah berani datang melewati rumah Josephine, dan bertanya-tanya mengapa di depan rumah tersebut tampak begitu banyak orang berduka. Ia kemudian bertanya kepada sang ayah,_

_'Wahai manusia, mengapa engkau bersedih hati?'_

_Sang ayah menjawab, 'Duka lara kami begitu dalam, hati kami menjerit penuh kesedihan, oleh karena anak kami yang tercinta telah menghilang di telan kegelapan.'_

_Ksatria tersebut kemudian menjawab, 'Aku akan menemukan anak gadismu!'_

_Dan kemudian—_

Squad, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Valentia, menghentikan dongengnya.

Tampangnya memang aneh. Seakan seember kebingungan, keinginan untuk tertawa, dan juga kesedihan bercampur menjadi satu. "Err... tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja, jangan pedulikan aku." Ia mengangguk, mendorong Valentia untuk melanjutkan dongeng tersebut.

"Hmmph... _Kemudian dia pun mulai berkelana untuk mencari jejak Josephine. Dia terus mencari dan bertanya kepada setiap orang. Namun, tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana keberadaan putri cantik jelita tersebut._

_Beberapa hari kemudian ia sampai pada perbukitan Battleship Island. Di sana dia bertemu dengan Ice Stone yang tampak terluka._

_'Wahai temanku,' kata sang ksatria tersebut. 'Mengapa engkau terluka?'_

_'Telah datang kepadaku seorang peri jahat yang sedang membawa seorang putri cantik jelita. Karena perasaan belas kasihanku dan juga karena paras cantiknya, aku mencoba menolongnya, namun gagal. Dan di sinilah aku, terbaring tanpa ada yang mengobatiku.'_

_Ksatria itu tanpa banyak bicara lagi langsung mengobatinya, dan memintanya untuk berkelana bersama dalam misi menyelamatkan Josephine. Ice Stone itu mengiyakan. Setelah itu, sang Ksatria menanyakan namanya. Dan Ice Stone itu menjawab—_

"Scone... benar?" Squad berkata, lirih. Ekspresinya tak dapat ditebak.

"Hm? Ternyata kamu tahu. Kukira kamu tidak tahu cerita ini," ucap Valentia, memandanginya dengan ingin tahu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum salah tingkah. "Aku... uh, pernah mendengarnya, tapi aku lupa cerita lengkapnya. Lanjutkanlah."

Valentia mengangkat alis, namun toh ia tetap melanjutkan. "Oke deh... _Maka, dengan didukung petunjuk dari Scone, mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Light Tower._

_Mereka berdua menjelajah Light Tower, menghabisi seluruh musuh yang ada. Pada suatu saat, mereka bertemu dengan seorang monster lagi. Monster itu sangat aneh, berbentuk seperti Umbrella, namun berwarna kuning. Sang ksatria segera mengetahui bahwa monster tersebut bukan musuh, maka kata sang ksatria,_

_'Wahai Umbrella bercorak kuning, siapakah namamu? Dan sedang apakah dirimu di tengah sarang musuh?'_

_Jawabnya, 'Namaku Wendy. Aku sedang mencari peri jahat yang menculik seorang putri cantik.'_

_Ksatria itu pun berkata, 'Ikutlah denganku!' Wendy setuju, dan mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, menuju ke lantai terbawah Light Tower._

_Setibany_a_ di sana, mereka disambut oleh musuh yang banyak. Namun tanpa diduga, sebuah robot tiba-tiba membantu mereka. Setelah mengalahkan musuh yang begitu banyak, sang Ksatria itu bertanya kepada sang robot, 'Wahai robot baik, siapakah dirimu dan mengapa engkau membantu kami?'_

_'Namaku Chibry, aku membantumu karena aku ingin menyelamatkan sang putri.'_

_'Terima kasih, Chibry. Atas bantuanmu, kami berhasil mengalahkan musuh. Ikutlah dengan kami untuk menemukan sang putri.'_

_Mereka mencari di sekitar tempat tersebut, dan akhirnya menemukan sang putri dalam keadaan terikat. Setelah membebaskan sang putri, mereka berlima kembali ke tanah South dengan selamat, dan akhirnya hidup bahagia selamanya._

Selesai," Valentia menghela napas, tersenyum. Ia memijat-mijat lehernya, rupanya kerongkongannya sedikit kering karena bercerita begitu banyak. "Bagaimana, kau sudah ingat atau belum?" tanyanya.

Wajah Squad sekali lagi tak dapat ditebak. Banyak perasaan tercampur aduk di raut mukanya.

"Squad? Kamu tak apa-apa?" tanya Valentia cemas.

"Ap—oh, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya kembali teringat kisah lengkapnya," Squad menggeleng lemah. "Well, caramu bercerita sungguh menarik. Aku terkesan. Hanya saja aku harus, erm... pergi dulu. Bye, Val..."

Valentia mengernyit, sepertinya ia sadar bahwa Squad sedang ingin cepat-cepat pergi. Namun ia berpikir bahwa Squad bertindak seperti itu karena juga ingin menceritakan dongeng tersebut versi dirinya, padahal sama sekali tidak. "Tunggu, Squad. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya kembali. "Kalau kamu mau bercerita tentang versimu, aku dengan senang hati akan mendengarkan. Aku selalu suka mendengarkan versi lain dari dongeng ini," tambahnya dengan senyum simpatik.

Pemuda berambut keemasan itu tampak menimbang-nimbang dengan serius. Valentia menunggu dengan sabar.

"Well..." Akhirnya ia berkata ragu. "Baiklah kalau kamu mau tahu. Tapi aku harus bertanya dulu. Apakah kamu benci akhir yang tidak bahagia?"

"Hmm... biasa saja sih. Malah menurutku akhir yang tidak bahagia itu semakin realistis," Val mengangkat bahu.

Senyum kecil muncul di ujung bibir Squad. "Bagus. Tapi aku tidak bisa bercerita gaya dongeng sepertimu, lho. Aku cuma bisa gaya narasi biasa, dan juga mungkin versiku agak sedikit lebih... panjang. Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Squad, yang dijawab dengan anggukan bersemangat oleh Val. Squad menghela napas, dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Begitu ia membuka kelopak matanya kembali, suaranya terdengar serius.

"Kalau begitu... akan kuceritakan... versi lain dari dongeng ini."

Valentia, entah mengapa, merasa bulu kuduknya merinding.

* * *

Thank you for reading. R&R please? =)


	3. Dongeng Yang Lain

Disclaimer: Squad, Valentia, Josephine, Yukika, Popurin, and Jaychun are not my character. These characters belong to their respective owner. The other characters are all mine. And yes, the ECO world is not mine, it's GungHo's.

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**Dongeng Yang Lain**

* * *

Sayapnya mengepak tergesa-gesa di bawah cahaya terik matahari. Jubahnya yang bersulam bordir dan renda kelas atas itu sedikit tercabik-cabik, tapi ia tak peduli. Rambutnya yang tadinya berwarna pirang indah sekarang acak-acakan, tapi ia tak peduli. Terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari belakangnya, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia masih terus terbang, dan terbang, menuju kebebasan yang selalu didambakannya. Selalu diidamkannya.

_Sedikit lagi aku akan sampai di tanah North,_ pikirnya berulang-ulang dengan yakin. _Di sana aku pasti akan diterima. Yah, semoga saja sih,_batinnya, pasrah. Ia memiliki beberapa kenalan dari ras Icy, dan itu cukup membuatnya tenang kembali. Setidaknya mereka tidak menggigit. Lagi-lagi, semoga saja.

Sudah belasan hari ia melarikan diri dari kejaran para pengejar yang selalu membuntutinya tanpa jeda. Namun, bahkan robot pun juga memiliki batas. Di awal musim gugur, dia sudah merasakan bahwa pengejarnya itu menyerah dan kembali ke tempat mereka lagi. Ia merasa lega, namun masih waspada. Jangan-jangan itu hanya taktik untuk membuatnya lengah.

Dan pada saat itu pulalah ia mulai mengenali keadaan di sekelilingnya. Seingatnya ia melarikan diri ke arah North, tapi... kenapa semuanya masih berwarna hijau? Dan tampak kekeringan, pula. Tidak, ia yakin benar ia telah keluar dari perbatasan wilayah Morg. Tanaman di sana tampak kecoklatan, tapi masih segar. Dan dengan sentakan tiba-tiba, ia juga menyadari bahwa ia tidak sedang menuju tanah North. Di sana, segala sesuatunya tertutupi salju. Sedangkan disini... bahkan rumput saja seperti berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapatkan air. Jangan-jangan...

Ia berada di wilayah South?!

Dengan pandangan lemah sekali lagi ke sekelilingnya, ia sekarang merasa yakin bahwa apa yang dia pikirkan tadi memang benar. Ia berada di wilayah South.

Buodoh! Idiot! Ketololan stadium dua setengah!

Pantas saja dia sekarang merasa kepanasan. Dia mengeluh, tak memedulikan suara 'kaing-kaing' Bawoo dan Crimson Bawoo yang tampak takut-takut mendekatinya. Terduduk di atas rumput yang terasa panas, ia menyesali nasibnya. Kenapa saat dia melarikan diri, alih-alih tiba di North, dia malah terdampar di South? (Setidaknya kalau ia terdampar ke Fareast, itu jauh lebih baik. Disana suhunya lebih rendah daripada South). Kenapa waktu diajari geografi, dia tak pernah mendengarkan orang tuanya? Kenapa waktu dia masih berada di Light Tower, kehidupannya sangat sengsara? Dan kenapa...

Kenapa dia dilahirkan sebagai seorang Dominion Pennant?

Dominion Pennant, makhluk Dominion yang terkutuk. Itulah yang ia pikirkan tentang dirinya. Namun, orangtuanya dan para Dominion Pennant lain berkata sebaliknya. Mereka membanggakan diri berlebihan dengan apa yang mereka sebut 'Darah Dominion Murni' dan memperlakukan monster lain seperti sampah. Apalagi manusia. Dan itu sangat bodoh. Beberapa kali ras Emil sendiri pernah datang dan hampir menghabisi mereka, namun sampai saat ini mereka tidak pernah bertobat dari kesombongan dan ketidakpedulian mereka terhadap yang lain. Dia muak. Muak terhadap semua kebusukan yang mereka ajarkan dan wariskan terhadap keturunan mereka (kecuali geografi, tentu saja). Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi dirinya untuk memutuskan melakukan pemberontakan terhadap orang tuanya... dalam bentuk mengecat rambutnya dengan warna pirang emas. Di luar dugaan, hal ini membuat orang tuanya dan segala Dominion Pennant di Light Tower marah besar. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengurungnya dan menjaganya dengan ketat. Dan sekarang, ia telah bebas setelah melewati bulan-bulan penuh perencanaan, penderitaan, dan makian. Dunia luar, ia yakin, lebih baik ketimbang kungkungan dinding Light Tower dan kehadiran orang tuanya.

Tapi sekarang, kemana ia akan pergi? Ia hanya hafal daerah North karena ia pernah mengunjungi daerah itu sesekali saat masih kecil. Sedangkan South... masuk lewat mana, bagaimana geografinya, apa rutenya, semuanya dia tidak tahu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa ada seorang kenalannya yang tinggal di sini, tapi apa gunanya mengingat hal tersebut kalau ia bahkan tidak tahu di daerah mana ia tinggal? Sungguh bodoh dirinya. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bo—

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Mr Dominion?"

Suara lembut yang halus mengagetkan dirinya. Bukan karena suara lembutnya yang mengagetkannya, namun karena kehadiran orang tersebut tidak disadarinya. Seorang Dominion Pennant diharapkan untuk mengenali aura semua orang yang mendekati dirinya. Meskipun ia baru bisa mengenali sebagian besar aura dari orang-orang yang mendekati dirinya, tetap saja hal tadi membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Saya... tak apa-apa," jawabnya pelan. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan langsung terpana. Berada di belakangnya sambil membawa sebuah payung pink, berdirilah seorang gadis yang sangat... cantik. Bahkan cantik melebihi seorang Harpy yang menjadi _gebetannya_saat ia masih berada di Light Tower. Rambutnya berwarna biru indah, tubuhnya ramping, kulitnya putih halus, sayap putihnya bersinar terang. Tercium wangi bunga-bunga yang harum dari tubuhnya. Namun yang paling indah dan menjadi daya tarik utama darinya adalah sepasang bola mata indah yang aneh, satu berwarna hijau jamrud cerah dan satu lagi berwarna merah darah. Perlu beberapa detik bagi si Dominion Pennant sebelum kesadarannya kembali ke dirinya.

"Uhm. Maaf kalau saya mengganggu Anda," ucap gadis itu lagi sambil memandangnya dengan pandangan meminta maaf sebelum melanjutkan, "Tidak biasanya seorang bangsawan Dominion seperti Anda berada di sini."

Perkataannya membuat dirinya tertawa. "Aku... bangsawan?" Ia memandangi gadis tersebut dengan sepasang mata emasnya yang berkilau. "Anda pasti salah melihat. Saya hanyalah seorang Dominion biasa, yang... memiliki beban masa lalu." Ia terdengar sangat tenang, tapi sebenarnya hatinya berdegup kencang. Ia tak pernah bertemu dengan seorang Titania sebelumnya. Juga, kenyataan bahwa Titania pertama yang ditemuinya itu berwajah sangat cantik malah menambah kegugupannya. Ia tak bisa menghilangkan pemikiran bahwa ia harus bisa bersikap baik agar ia disukai oleh gadis ini.

"Tolong, panggil saya Jose. Josephine Love nama lengkap saya, tapi saya lebih suka nama yang ringkas," ia tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat sang Dominion Pennant lagi-lagi merasa terpana. "Dan Anda...?"

Sebelum ia bisa sempat menjawab, terdengar gemuruh di kejauhan. Gadis yang bernama Josephine itu terkesiap dan berkata, "Astaga. Badai angin. Akhir-akhir ini badai angin sering melanda South... Sebaiknya kita mencari perlindungan, Mr Dominion. Kalau Anda berkenan, kita akan menuju Shelter di dekat sini."

Dominion Pennant itu cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Saya bisa mencari perlindungan sendiri, kok." Sebenarnya ia menolak pertolongan Josephine bukan karena apa-apa. Hanya saja ia merasa tidak yakin bahwa seorang monster seperti dirinya akan diterima di tempat yang penuh orang, seperti Shelter, yang pasti akan penuh dengan manusia saat badai angin melanda.

Josephine mengangguk, sambil berpikir. Entah kenapa, sepertinya Josephine mengerti masalah sang Dominion Pennant. "Kalau begitu, kita akan menuju rumah. Rumah saya."

Dominion itu terlonjak, saking kagetnya. "Hah?! Rumah?!"

"Jangan khawatir. Di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa..."

Namun, justru itulah permasalahannya.

"Anda.. anda yakin seseorang seperti diriku ini masuk ke rumah yang... tidak ada siapa-siapanya?" tanya Dominion itu kawatir.

Lagi-lagi Josephine tersenyum. "Saya yakin... Anda bisa dipercaya."

Dan dengan perkataan tersebut, ia menggandeng tangan sang Dominion yang masih kebingungan, dan menariknya menuju kota Iron.

x-x-x-x-x

"Wow. Mendetail sekali," komentar Valentia sambil manggut-manggut.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan keren?" Squad membusungkan dada.

Sebuah bantal segera terlempar ke arah muka Squad. Namun Squad menangkapnya tepat waktu, rupanya tidak ingin membiarkan sebuah bantal merusak wajahnya.

Valentia menjulurkan lidah, kemudian berujar, "Ayo teruskan. Kamu ternyata pandai bercerita." Gadis itu memandangi Squad dengan pandangan kekanak-kanakan, rupanya sangat senang diceritai oleh Squad. Squad sendiri hanya tersenyum.

_Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa, Valentia..._

x-x-x-x-x

"Ini kamar saya," kata Josephine cerah, sama seperti kamarnya yang tampak cerah. Sepertinya gadis itu menyukai warna pink, karena dimana-mana hanya terdapat warna pink. Tempat tidur pink. Cat kamar pink. Yah, intinya segalanya pink.

"Sangat cewek sekali. Dan rapi," komentar sang Dominion sebelum ia bisa mencegah dirinya berkomentar.

"Betulkah?" tanyanya gembira, sambil menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk di atasnya. Di luar, terdengar suara angin yang menghantam seluruh daerah South dengan ganas selama satu jam terakhir di sore ini. Dan selama satu jam itu pula Josephine mengajaknya berkeliling rumahnya, yang meskipun kecil, tampak sangat nyaman. Dominion itu sangat bersyukur bisa berlindung dari badai angin yang menyeramkan itu, meskipun ia harus datang secara sembunyi-sembunyi ke rumah ini, dibantu oleh Jose.

"Tentu saja," jawab Dominion itu. Kemudian Dominion itu tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakannya tadi. "Kenapa Anda tahu bahwa saya ini bisa dipercaya?"

Josephine berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. "Dari niatan Anda," jawabnya jujur. "Hanya saja, kata almarhum ayah saya, seorang Titania memiliki kelebihan khusus untuk merasakan niat dan kata hati seseorang. Saya masih belum begitu bisa melakukan yang terakhir," Josephine menggeleng, "tapi saya bisa merasakan bahwa Anda tidak memiliki niat jahat."

"Jadi, itu sebabnya kenapa si nenek Yukika cerewet itu bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan," celetuk Valentia tanpa bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri.

Squad mengangguk. "Yah, setidaknya memang begitu menurut cerita ini," ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, agar kedengarannya lebih meyakinkan.

"Ooh..."

"Begitu.." Dominion itu manggut-manggut, akhirnya ia mengerti.

"Dan bisa kurasakan bahwa Anda juga lapar," Josephine tertawa.

"Eh, benar juga," ujar Dominion itu, menyadarinya. "Kurasa nanti aku akan keluar..."

"Tidak perlu. Saya tadi memasak cumi-cumi untuk makan malam. Anda mau?" tanya Josephine, masih dengan senyumnya yang menawan. "Kesukaanku, kalau Anda mau tahu," tambahnya, seraya memandanginya dengan penuh arti.

"Tidak usah repot-repot," Dominion itu menolak dengan halus. "Saya akan pergi keluar setelah badai ini reda."

"Begitu, ya..." Josephine mengerti, dan kemudian menanyakan hal yang tadi belum dijawab oleh Dominion. "Anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya tadi. Siapa nama Anda...?"

Josephine memandanginya dengan ingin tahu. Meskipun Dominion itu tampak tersenyum, namun dalam hatinya ia merasa galau. Nama sebenarnya adalah Myrrfigald. Tapi dia tidak yakin bahwa nama itu enak didengar. Lagipula... ia ingin membuang nama peberian orang tuanya itu. Karena itu, ia harus memikirkan nama baru. Tapi... apa?

Apa kira-kira nama yang bagus, ya?

Tunggu, dia bilang dia suka cumi-cumi...

Cumi... Squid...

"Squi—Squiad."

"M-maaf? Tidak kedengaran."

"Squad."

x-x-x-x-x

"Val, berhenti tertawa!" seru Squad kesal.

"Masa namanya dari cumi sih?! Hahahaha! Pemikiran yang bodoh! Dan apa-apaan pula kamu menggunakan namamu sendiri?! Huahahaha!" Valentia berusaha berkata-kata di sela-sela tawanya.

"Well, daripada pakai kata-kata 'Sang Ksatria', lebih baik pakai nama saja. Dan nama yang bisa kupikirkan ya cuma namaku," Squad menjelaskan masih dengan perasaan kesal, namun senyum yang muncul di bibirnya mengkhianati dirinya. "Dan sejujurnya, aku juga berpikir bahwa itu adalah pemikiran yang bodoh," tambahnya, membuat keduanya tenggelam dalam tawa.

Setelah beberapa lama, perut Squad terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Oke oke, cukup. Kamu mau mendengar lagi apa tidak? Berhenti tertawa!"

"Hahahahaha... hemph... baiklah... hhahaha—hempphh..."

x-x-x-x-x

"Squad? Nama yang aneh. Tapi bagus, menurutku," ucap Jose. Squad tersenyum lega, dan kemudian melanjutkan percakapan dengan Josephine sampai lupa waktu. Berbagai pertanyaan diajukan, jawaban diberikan, tawa menghiasi mereka berdua. Tanpa sadar, sore berganti malam...

xoxoxoxox

"Astaga, malam sudah tiba dengan cepat sekali," Josephine tiba-tiba melihat ke luar jendela dan mendesah. "Padahal kita sedang asyik bercakap-cakap. Sebentar lagi ibuku pulang..."

"Aku harus pergi," ujar Squad, meminta diri. "Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Tapi aku harus mencari makanan... lagipula, badai sudah berlalu dari tadi."

"Yakin tidak mau makan cumi? Enak lho," Josephine menawarkan, namun Squad menggeleng.

"Sungguh, aku akan mencoba masakanmu di lain waktu, namun aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat malam, Jose," Squad mengangguk kepada Josephine dan menuju ke arah pintu.

Josephine mengangguk juga, dan berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. "Selamat malam..." ucapnya, entah kenapa ia merasa sayang bahwa Squad akan pergi.

"Oh, satu lagi..."

"Ada apa?"

Squad berbalik, menatap matanya dengan malu-malu. "Kalau... erm... bolehkah aku datang ke sini lagi? Kalau kamu mengijinkan, tentu," tambahnya cepat-cepat.

Josephine tertawa. "Tentu saja! Kamu sangat ramah dan baik, Squad. Mana mungkin aku menolak teman sepertimu?"

Wajah sang Dominion itu berseri-seri. Belum pernah ia merasa segembira ini sejak masa akil balignya. "Terima.. kasih, Jose..."

Dan dengan satu kedipan mata Josephine, Dominion itu menghilang.

Titania itu memandangi tempat dimana Dominion itu barusan berada. "Semoga kita bertemu kembali, Squad..." Raut mukanya berubah sedih. "Aku... kesepian..."

xoxoxoxox

Squad memandangi rembulan yang membelai wajahnya dengan cahaya pucat. Sebenarnya, dia bukannya langsung ber_teleport_ keluar dari rumahnya (yah, sampai kapanpun seorang Dominion Pennant tidak akan pernah bisa ber_teleport_). Ia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal sambil membuat dirinya menghilang. Setelah Josephine keluar dari kamarnya, barulah ia menyelinap keluar dari rumahnya dengan diam-diam.

Dari perbincangan yang barusan ia lakukan dengan Josephine, ia berhasil mengetahui banyak hal tentang diri gadis cantik itu. Mulai dari kelahirannya yang aneh (ibunya mengandung dirinya setelah ayah mereka meninggal, yang membuat gadis itu dan ibunya dikucilkan dari masyarakat sekitar), kesedihannya karena tak pernah ada yang mau berbicara dengannya, pekerjaan ibunya yang sangat misterius, kemampuannya yang menakjubkan dalam mengendalikan elemen, dan lain-lain. Squad sendiri sampai terkejut saat menyadari betapa banyak yang diceritakan Josephine tentang dirinya sendiri kepada Dominion itu. Namun, begitu Squad berniat untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya tersebut, lagi-lagi Josephine menghentikannya dengan senyum menawan.

_'Karena aku percaya padamu.'_

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Squad masih merasa aneh dengan perkataan tersebut, bahkan sampai sekarang. Tak biasanya seorang monster seperti dirinya, apalagi sejenis Dominion Pennant, bisa meraih kepercayaan seorang gadis cantik jelita hanya dalam sekali pertemuan. Hal itu sangat aneh. Tapi, Josephine sendiri bilang bahwa ia bisa merasakan niat seseorang hanya dengan memandang mata mereka. Mungkin, dia memang benar. Squad menggeleng, ternyata masih banyak hal di dunia ini yang belum diketahuinya.

_Gadis yang baik dan cantik sekali,_ batinnya sambil merenung. _Yah, besok aku akan menemuinya lagi. Sekarang masalahnya adalah... aku lapar sekali..._Squad memegangi perutnya dengan gestur memelas dan memandang sekeliling. Kota Iron di malam hari tampak begitu sepi dan misterius. Lampu-lampu jalanan berpendar lemah menerangi sudut-sudut kota. Sesekali satu-dua orang berjalan cepat-cepat, ingin mencapai tujuan dengan selamat sebelum badai angin kembali menerjang kota mereka. Squad mendesah. Berarti, tidak ada jalan lain. Satu-satunya cara untuk mencari makanan hanya ada di Southern Dungeon.

Dan inilah salah satu aspek yang juga dibenci Squad dalam menjadi seorang Dominion Pennant. Untuk bertahan hidup, segala makhluk harus memakan makanan. Dan makanan seorang Dominion Pennant adalah... energi kehidupan.

Squad benci sekali harus memakan energi kehidupan dari seseorang. Menurutnya, hidup hanya berarti jika ia bisa berguna untuk orang lain (dalam hal positif, tentunya). Jika ia harus memakan energi kehidupan dari seseorang, maka hidup orang lainlah yang berguna bagi dirinya. Dan itu sangat pengecut. Namun tak ada pilihan lain. Ia memang bisa memakan makanan manusia biasa, namun makanan itu saja tak cukup untuk membuatnya hidup. Hanya dari energi kehidupan ia bisa bertahan...

Sekali waktu, ia juga pernah ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Menghilangkan dirinya sendiri. Namun dengan berbagai pertimbangan, ia tak mau melakukannya. Garis hidupnya masih terlalu panjang, sayang jika tidak dimanfaatkan untuk kebebasan. Egois memang, tapi setidaknya hal itu membuatnya terus hidup, dan akhirnya sekarang ia meraih kebebasan yang selalu diimpikannya.

Ia kembali menyembunyikan dirinya, menjadi tak terlihat. Melayang pelan menuju seorang Transceiver, di dalam hati Squad masih saja terjadi perang. Apakah ia masih akan memakan energi kehidupan? Atau tidak, mengingat ia sudah menggenggam kebebasan dalam tangannya?

Ia menyingkirkan pemikirannya itu dari dalam hatinya. Mungkin, lain kali dia akan mencoba tidak makan. Sebentuk impian kedua muncul di kepala Squad: tidak memakan energi kehidupan. Mungkin akan berhasil, seperti dirinya yang berhasil meraih impian pertama. Tapi sekarang, ia sedang dilanda kelaparan. South Dungeon menjadi tujuan selanjutnya. Dan sekarang ia hanya tinggal bertanya pada seorang Transceiver.

Kata Josephine, untuk bisa mengetahui letak-letak tempat di kota ini, orang-orang yang buta peta seperti dirinya bisa bertanya pada salah satu Transceiver. Ia mendekati seseorang yang persis sama seperti deskripsi Jose.

"Psst... Dimana Southern Dungeon?" tanyanya pelan ke arah telinga gadis tersebut.

"Oh, Southern Dungeon ada di sana..." Gadis itu menjawab dengan riang, berbalik untuk menunjuk ke arah timur, namun tangannya terhenti di udara. Matanya melebar ketakutan ketika ia mendapati bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat di belakangnya. Dengan ngeri ia mulai berteriak, "Ha—ha—ha—hantuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia langsung berlari tunggang langgang.

"Terima kasih," jawab Squad sambil nyengir, dan menuju ke tempat yang ditunjuk gadis tadi. Semoga, dia hanya perlu memakan sedikit...

xoxoxoxox

Dia memakan banyak.

Squad membenci dirinya. Padahal ia mengira dia memiliki kendali diri yang kuat, tetapi tidak. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, seharusnya Squad tahu itu. Berhari-hari ia tidak makan dan akhirnya ia menjadi seperti ini. Sudah dua Spell Caster dan satu Devastator menghilang karena ulah dirinya. Ia tak tahu apakah ia bisa menjalani hidup seperti ini lebih lama lagi...

Dengan kepakan sayap yang gontai, dia melayang perlahan menuju pintu keluar. Sekarang, ia harus mencari tempat tinggal sementara sebelum bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke daerah North. Squad sama sekali tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memanggil-manggilnya sedari tadi.

Mendadak, kepalanya dihantam dengan keras oleh sesuatu yang aneh seperti payung, membuatnya oleng dan terjatuh.

"Hey, Dominion Pennant tuli! Aku memanggilmu dari tadi!" seru seseorang marah.

"H-hah?!" Squad hanya bisa mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan bodoh dan berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Sudah kubilang, Myrr, aku memanggilmu dari tadi! Memangnya selain tuli, kamu juga sudah jadi agak bodoh, ya?" sindir orang itu, yang tak dapat dilihat Squad secara jelas. Tunggu, kenapa dia tahu nama aslinya? Jangan-jangan, nada bicara ini... Suara cempreng ini... Sindiran ini...

"Kamu..." Squad berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya kembali. "Eh, kamu itu siapa ya?" tanyanya lagi, kelihatannya belum berhasil menggali ingatannya tentang orang ini.

"Bah! Sudah tuli, tolol, buta pula!" Orang itu memaki kembali, kali ini sambil menggeleng-geleng. Sepertinya dia bertubuh kecil. Dan melayang. Dan berwarna kuning. Dan membawa payung...

Squad tersentak.

Payung.

Dan kuning.

"Wendy?!"

* * *

Thank you for reading. R&R please? =)


	4. Wendy si Payung Kuning

Disclaimer: Squad, Valentia, Josephine, Yukika, Popurin, and Jaychun are not my character. These characters belong to their respective owner. The other characters are all mine. And yes, the ECO world is not mine, it's GungHo's.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Wendy Si Payung Kuning**

* * *

Valentia mengernyit. "Jadi, dalam versimu, dia bertemu dengan Wendy saat berada di South? Dan kamu mencoba menjelaskan bahwa Dominion Pennant itu bukan si peri jahat, tapi si ksatria?"

"Tunggu sampai ceritanya selesai," Squad memandangnya dengan pandangan sebal. "Segalanya memang terlihat lebih rumit dalam keny—dalam versiku."

x-x-x-x-x

"Begitu, ya... aku akan bersabar mendengarkan ceritamu, deh," Valentia kembali mengangguk-angguk.

Squad mendesah. _Hampir saja aku mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh..._

"Ya, ini aku, Wendy yang cantik, bersinar, baik hati, ramah, tidak sombong dan selalu membuang sampah pada tempatnya," sahut Wendy bangga dengan sedikit bumbu kenarsisan pada setiap suku kata yang diucapkannya.

Squad mengernyit tak mengerti. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di—" Mendadak, ia kembali teringat. "Oh yeah. Kamu kan pindah ke sini, belasan tahun yang lalu." Memang benar. Karena satu alasan yang hanya diketahui oleh Wendy sendiri, Wendy meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya di Light Tower dan berkelana menuju wilayah South. Tanpa diduga, ternyata Squad bisa bertemu dengan teman lamanya itu di tempat seperti ini. Dominion itu tersenyum kecil, dan berusaha berdiri lagi. Ia tak mengharapkan bantuan dari Wendy karena ia tahu persis temannya itu tak akan pernah melakukan hal yang bisa membuat gengsinya turun seperti itu.

"Sudah separah itukah otakmu, Myrr?" Wendy kembali menggeleng-geleng. Payung kuningnya bahkan juga tampak ikut menggeleng-geleng. "Dan apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanyanya, ingin tahu.

"Aku..." Squad terhenti, teringat pada masa lalu Wendy yang pilu. "Aku... err..."

Umbrella kuning itu rupanya menyadari sesuatu dari perkataan Squad, dan kemudian ia berkata, "Oh. Cari makan." Wendy manggut-manggut mengerti.

Squad tersentak dan memandanginya dengan ingin tahu sekaligus takut. "Kamu... kamu tidak marah, kan?"

"Untuk apa aku marah?" sahut Wendy sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kejadiannya kan sudah lama sekali. Lagipula, satu, kakakku memang bodoh, menghampiri si Dominion yang masih dalam keadaan haus energi seperti itu. Dua, yang membuatnya menghilang kan bukan kamu," lanjutnya dengan ringan. Namun Squad tahu bahwa perasaan sedihnya masih ada. Terlihat dari sorot matanya yang tampak sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Aku masih tetap merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah seorang Dominion Pennant, monster sama yang membuat kakakmu menghilang. Aku minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya," ujarnya sedih, dan menunduk meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah. Bukankah kamu juga sudah meminta maaf belasan tahun yang lalu? Permintaan maafmu tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku karena aku sudah memaafkan dia." Namun, sedetik kemudian Wendy tampak lebih ceria daripada tadi. "Tapi kenapa kamu cari makan di sini? Bukankah rumahmu di Light Tower?"

"Aku... melarikan diri."

"Oh."

"Kenapa kamu hanya berkata 'oh'?"

"Karena aku sudah menduganya," Wendy tertawa. "Orang sepertimu mana mungkin tahan dengan orang tua seperti... _mereka_."

Dalam hati, Squad sangat setuju. "Ngomong-ngomong, jangan panggil aku Myrrfigald lagi. Panggil aku Squad."

"Squad? Nama yang aneh. Sangat.. manusia sekali," Wendy tampak ingin tahu, namun Squad hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu... Be te we, apa kamu punya tempat tinggal? Tunggu, jangan jawab dulu. Kurasa aku tahu jawabannya..." Mata Wendy bersinar penuh kejahilan. "Yak, yak, yak, aku tahu jawabannya... kamu gelandangan!"

Squad sampai hampir tersandung. "Bah! Itu keterlaluan!"

"Lho, aku benar, kan?" tanya Wendy.

"Salah total!" seru Squad kesal. "Aku baru datang hari ini ke kota ini! Dan salah tujuan pula. Seharusnya aku ke arah North saat melarikan diri, tapi entah kenapa aku malah terbang ke sini," jelas Squad. Menyadari bahwa Wendy hampir meledak tertawa, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Mungkin karena aku terbawa angin. Aku kan menggunakan rute laut..."

"Hmmph. Yeah. Terbawa angin. Betul sekali," Wendy menahan tawanya. "Tapi, tetap saja kamu tidak punya rumah, kan. Mau tinggal di tempatku?" Umbrella kuning itu menawarkan, tangannya terulur ke arah Squad.

Sedangkan Dominion itu sendiri mengangkat alisnya. "Memangnya muat?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'memangnya muat', hah?" ucap Wendy, merasa tersinggung.

"Bukan begitu. Kamu tahu sendiri bahwa aku ini..." Squad berhenti, sambil memandangi dirinya. "... agak besar, kan. Yah, setidaknya lebih besar dari kamu, Wendy."

"Myrr—Squad, memangnya kamu tahu tempatku seperti apa?"

"Apa?"

"Tenda, tahu! Aku belajar membangun tenda dari seorang Trader baik hati di padang gurun. Dia juga berbaik hati memberiku suplai Tenda kalau-kalau tendaku rusak. Dan mengenai ukurannya... Mungkin cukup untuk menampung sekita lima Guttinger 7," Wendy menjelaskan, tangannya masih terulur. "Ayo, cepat. Kalau masih lama, mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran, lho!"

"Oke, oke, oke!" Squad menyerah, dan meraih tangan kecil Wendy. Dominion itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada semburat warna kuning yang lebih pucat muncul di wajah Wendy yang berbentuk hati itu.

"L-lewat sini..."

xoxoxoxox

Squad tak bisa memercayai keberuntungannya di tanah South ini. Sudah mendapat tumpangan gratisan berkat kebaikan hati Wendy (meskipun dia diperintah oleh Wendy untuk mencarikan berbagai buah dan sayuran untuk memenuhi stok makanan Wendy), dia juga bisa bertemu setiap hari dengan Josephine yang cantik. Setiap hari ia makin tertarik kepada Josephine, bukan hanya karena kecantikan luarnya, melainkan juga kebaikan hatinya. Kesepiannya. Kesedihan hatinya karena memiliki seorang ibu yang otoriter dan begitu suka mengatur kehidupannya. Keriangannya. Senyumnya.

Bahkan parfum bunga-bunga yang selalu dipakainya.

Squad belajar banyak tentang Josephine melalui perbincangannya setiap hari dengan putri cantik itu. Betapa ia menderita karena ibunya yang lebih suka menjauhkannya dari berbagai bentuk interaksi dan sosialisasi dari orang lain. Betapa ia mengharapkan seorang teman agar setidaknya ia bisa berbagi dan bercengkerama dengannya. Dan betapa dia juga sangat menyukai cumi-cumi.

Suatu hari, Josephine berkata, "Hei, Squad."

"Yeah?"

"Tak apa-apa. Aku sangat senang kamu berada di sini..." Josephine memandangnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Hati Squad berdesir. Ia sekarang tahu bahwa Josephine juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapnya. "Aku... kesepian," sambung Josephine, kembali mengulang perkataan yang sama pada hari pertama mereka bertemu. Squad memandanginya, dia ingin sekali membuatnya tersenyum.

"Bukannya kamu memiliki cumi-cumi sebagai temanmu?" tanya Squad, berusaha melucu. Untunglah perkataannya itu disambut dengan tawa renyah dari Josephine.

"Ya, temanku, tepatnya teman makanku! Kau sekali-kali harus mencoba cumi-cumi, Squad." Josephine berujar di sela-sela tawanya. Squad hanya tersenyum, namun dalam hati ia berharap, semoga saja ia tak usah dipaksa memakan sepiring penuh cumi goreng oleh Jose. Ia pernah mencicipinya, dan ternyata... blearrrgh. Asin sekali!

Ia juga pernah bertanya tentang berbagai kemampuan manusia yang sangat aneh. Kata Josephine, "Kami para manusia, khususnya pengelana, bisa mempelajari teknik telepati, yang dinamakan 'whisper'. Kau tahu artinya?"

"Tidak, apa?"

"Artinya adalah... kau bisa mengontak temanmu, dan juga berkomunikasi dengannya dari jarak jauh," Josephine menjelaskan dengan berbinar.

"Masa' sih!" seru Squad tak percaya. Selama ini ia didoktrin oleh orang tuanya tentang bagaimana seorang monster pasti selalu lebih kuat dan lebih hebat daripada seorang manusia. Tapi orang tuanya tidak pernah mengajari apapun tentang komunikasi jarak jauh. Squad mencoba menemukan kata yang tepat. "Itu terlalu... err..."

"Tidak bisa dipercaya?" sahut Josephine, menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Squad mengangguk sambil berkata, "Ya. Itu. Memangnya kamu bisa? Maksudku, bertelepati dengan orang lain." Dalam hati, Squad juga ingin tahu bagaimana caranya. Siapa tahu dia perlu menggunakan kemampuan tersebut.

Josephine tersenyum, tentu saja mengetahui niat Squad. "Begini. Untuk yang baru belajar whisp, mereka memejamkan mata terlebih dahulu..."

Dominion Pennant itu mengikuti instruksinya, dan kemudian memejamkan mata. Josephine juga ikut memejamkan mata, dan melanjutkan, "Bagus. Tarik napas dan keluarkan, itu berguna untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan hati. Oke. Sekarang bayangkan kamu memasuki alam pikiranmu, memasuki hatimu... Di sana akan terdapat banyak sekali wajah, banyak sekali orang yang kamu kenal... sekarang, temukan wajah orang yang ingin kamu kontak... Kau menemukannya? Bagus... bayangkan wajah orang itu dengan sepenuh hatimu... dan kemudian, katakan dalam hati, katakan dengan penuh perasaan, dengan penuh keyakinan bahwa kata-kata itu pasti sampai di hati orang yang kamu kontak!"

_Jo... sephine..._

_Uwa! Berhasil, Squad!_

_B-benarkah? Ini aneh se... ka... li..._

Josephine membuka matanya. "Semakin kamu yakin bahwa hal tersebut adalah aneh, semakin berkurang juga kemampuanmu untuk bertelepati dengan orang lain..."

"Oh, begitu..." Squad juga ikut membuka matanya. "Harus kuakui, hal ini agak susah bagiku," sahutnya, jujur.

Gadis Titania itu tampak berpikir. Dan kemudian, ia mendadak mendapat inspirasi. Sambil tersenyum Josephine berujar, "Begini... bayangkan kalau jarak antara aku dan kamu itu... adalah ilusi."

"Ilusi?"

"Ya. Jarak antara kita hanyalah sebuah ilusi, hal tersebut tak lain hanyalah imajinasimu. Bayangkan bahwa kita sebenarnya berhubungan, tanpa batas, bahkan jarak antara kita dengan orang lain pun juga hanyalah ilusi... bagaimana? Apakah membantu?" tanya Josephine, memandanginya dengan ingin tahu.

Squad mengangguk-angguk perlahan, mencoba membayangkannya. "Baiklah, kita coba sekali lagi..."

Sejak saat itu, mereka berkomunikasi dalam diam. Meskipun begitu, Squad sangatlah senang. Perasaan senangnya, tanpa disadarinya, berubah menjadi suatu perasaan yang lebih dalam dan lebih kompleks.

Ia mencintainya.

Squad tidak begitu terkejut saat ia menyadari perasaannya. Siapapun pasti akan merasakan cinta begitu tahu lebih dalam mengenai diri Josephine, apalagi ditambah kecantikannya. Mungkin Josephine sudah menyadari hal ini. Mungkin juga tidak. Tak apa-apa. Asalkan ia bisa memandanginya setiap hari, mengetahui bahwa ia masih bernapas dengan segala kelimpahan kehidupan, itu sudah cukup membuatnya senang. Apalagi berbicara dengannya setiap hari.

Namun semakin ia mencintainya, semakin dalam pula penderitaan yang dirasakan oleh Squad. Di dalam dunia monster, terdapat hukum tak tertulis mengenai kedekatan seorang monster dengan seorang manusia biasa. Dekat sih boleh-boleh saja, namun jika sampai mencintainya... maka ia harus menanggung akibatnya. Akibat dari cinta terlarang antara monster dan manusia. Yang jadi masalah adalah akibat yang seperti apa, Squad belum tahu. Meskipun begitu, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya cukup resah.

Salah satu temannya di Light Tower pernah jatuh cinta pada manusia. Pada awalnya, segalanya tampak baik. Manusia itupun juga merasakan cinta yang sama terhadap temannya itu. Namun apa yang tampak baik pada awalnya akan berubah menjadi derita berkepanjangan. Karena ditentang habis-habisan oleh keluarganya, temannya berubah menjadi sangat depresi dan akhirnya menjadi gila. Seluruh keluarganya dibantai oleh temannya sendiri, dan saat manusia yang dicintainya itu berusaha menenangkan diri temannya, ia sendiri juga terbunuh. Dan seakan melengkapi malam berdarah itu, ia bunuh diri.

Memang sih, tak mungkin Squad akan melakukan hal-hal demikian, namun entah mengapa sepertinya karma dari sebuah cinta terlarang antara monster dan manusia akan selalu mengikuti. Mungkin, Sang Pencipta memang ingin agar mereka memiliki darah yang murni selamanya. Atau mungkin juga Dia hanya ingin bermain-main dengan satu kata 'cinta' itu. Tak ada yang tahu dan tak ada yang akan tahu.

Squad mengalami dilema. Selama ini ia percaya bahwa cinta itu suci. Bukankah cinta dapat membuat semua orang bahagia? Tapi sekarang, tepatnya setelah ia menghadiri pemakaman temannya itu, Squad tidak mengerti lagi arti cinta. Jika cinta hanya membuat orang lain menderita, maka Squad tidak akan lagi mau mencintai. Ia tidak ingin membuat Josephine juga ikut 'menanggung akibat' dari cintanya kepada Josephine. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai mengurangi kunjungannya ke rumah Josephine. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai menutup hatinya, mulai mengurung cintanya.

Empat bulan setelah kunjungan Squad yang pertama ke wilayah South, Squad tak pernah lagi mengunjungi Josephine.

xoxoxoxox

"Squad! Ada yang harus kuberitahukan kepadamu!" seru Wendy dari dalam tendanya.

Di luar, Squad sedang melakukan 'ritual' paginya yang seperti biasa. Meregangkan ototnya, berlari (atau dalam kasusnya, melayang) mengelilingi tenda Wendy sebanyak puluhan kali, dan melatih kemampuannya dengan sebuah pedang. Entah mengapa, dia sepertinya tertarik dengan seni penggunaan pedang sebagai senjata. Padahal, seluruh Dominion Pennant di Light Tower diharuskan untuk menggunakan Dark Magic sebagai dasar kemampuan menyerang dan bertahan. Memang bagus untuk jarak jauh, tapi bagaimana jika pertarungan yang dihadapinya merupakan pertarungan jarak dekat? Atas dasar pemikiran ini, maka Squad mulai berlatih sebagai seorang Swordsman. Bahkan mungkin, dengan latihan intensifnya selama satu bulan terakhir, tingkat keahliannya menggunakan pedang sudah setara dengan seorang Blade Master.

Yah, dengan berbagai latihan yang dijalaninya dengan keras, setidaknya itu cukup untuk menjauhkannya dari pikiran-pikiran menyedihkan tentang si putri cantik itu.

"Ada apa, Wendy?" tanya Squad begitu memasuki tenda Wendy. Di luar dugaan Squad, ternyata perkataaan Wendy tentang tendanya memang benar. Sangat luas, dan dengan kain yang lembut namun kuat, sepertinya tenda itu memang mampu untuk menampung sekitar lima sampai enam Guttinger 7. Persis seperti kata Wendy. Di dalam tenda itu juga terdapat beberapa sekat-sekat untuk memberi batasan antara ruang yang satu dengan yang lain. Khusus untuk ruangan Wendy, ia telah memberi resleting dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa agar tidak bisa dimasuki oleh siapapun. Katanya, biar 'aman'.

"Aku mau berbicara tentang sesuatu." Tidak biasanya tampang mungil Wendy itu nampak serius. Squad bertanya-tanya dalam hati, hal apakah gerangan yang membuat diri Wendy yang biasanya suka main-main itu kini tampak serius.

"Squad..." Wendy menghela napas. "Besok, aku akan kembali ke Light Tower."

"Kau mau APA?!" teriak Squad, spontan.

Wendy meraih sebuah bantal duduk di sampingnya dan melemparkannya tepat ke muka Squad. "Dengarkan dulu! Ini penting, tahu!"

"Oke, oke. Maaf." Hampir saja bantal duduk itu mengenai muka Squad yang.. ehm, tampan. Squad meletakkan bantal duduk itu di bawah tubuhnya, dan bersiap mendengarkan.

Wendy mendelik, namun kemudian kembali melunak. "Begini. Aku... kemarin lusa menerima surat dari ibuku." Dia tak mengindahkan tampang Squad yang sepertinya terkejut luar biasa. "Yeah, ibuku. Dia bilang bahwa dia membutuhkanku di Light Tower. Jadi... aku harus ke sana. Kau harus mengerti, Squad."

"Hmm... begitu." Squad masih tak mengerti harus bereaksi seperti apa dan juga kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Kalau kamu sudah sampai di sana, sampaikan salamku pada ibumu. Eh, tapi bilang juga sama ibumu, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa tentang aku, ya."

"Tentu saja." Suara Wendy berubah sedikit ceria. "Tapi sekarang, aku tak tahu mau kukemanakan tendaku ini. Dan kupikir..." Wendy memandanginya lekat-lekat. "Kupikir aku akan meninggalkan tenda ini untukmu saja."

Squad mengangkat alis. "Kau yakin? Lalu bagaimana dengan perjalananmu? Kamu pasti butuh tenda, kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah _memalak_tenda banyak-banyak dari Trader di padang pasir itu. Tambahan satu tenda lagi akan membuat diriku tak bisa bergerak, tahu," jelas Wendy sambil memandangi sekeliling tendanya. "Lagipula, kamu sudah kuajari membuat tenda, kan. Di sini nyaman, kok. Kamu tahu itu."

"Yah... memang sih," Squad menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Tapi, tenda ini tidak akan terasa sama lagi tanpa kehadiranmu."

Wendy berbalik cepat-cepat untuk menyembunyikan rona kuning pucat yang menghiasi wajahnya lagi. "Bodoh," sahutnya kecil, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Squad. "Semua tenda kan sama saja."

Wendy tak bisa mengerti betapa bodohnya dia. Tentu saja, menyukai sesama monster itu boleh saja, tapi jangan harap agar perasaan tersebut dibolehkan untuk berkembang ke arah hal-hal lain. Di jaman seperti ini, kemurnian garis keturunan sangatlah dijunjung tinggi oleh para monster. Tak mungkin Wendy bisa berharap lebih. Ah, tapi seorang Wendy tetaplah seorang Wendy. Ia tidak peduli akan hal itu, yang jelas adalah dia entah mengapa sangat menyukai Squad. Dia hanya berharap, andai saja ibunya tidak mengirim surat itu...

"Begitukah?" tanya Squad sambil menerawang. "Hanya saja, menurutku akan terasa aneh sekali apabila aku menyambut pagi tanpa teriakanmu."

Wendy kembali berbalik kepada Squad dan berseru, "Buodoh! Kau ini merusak suasana!" Ia mulai menghujani Squad dengan tusukan dan pukulan berkali-kali dengan payung kuningnya itu.

"Hey, hey, memangnya apa yang barusan kukatakan?! Stop, jangan pukuli aku dengan payungmu itu! HOOY! TOLONG!"

xoxoxoxox

Sudah seminggu sejak Squad terakhir kali mengunjunginya. Gadis Titania itu mendesah, dan kemudian meninggalkan jendela kamarnya tempat ia selalu menantikan kedatangan Squad, menuju ke tempat tidurnya.

Kenapa Squad berhenti mengunjunginya? Ini aneh sekali. Sudah beberapa lama ini Josephine mengetahui bahwa di dalam hati Squad terdapat suatu peperangan dahsyat antara mengunjunginya dan tidak mengunjunginya, meskipun Josephine sendiri tak tahu alasannya. Dan sekarang Josephine sedih karena tampaknya keinginan Squad untuk menjauhinya ternyata memenangi peperangan tersebut.

Bahkan, usahanya dengan mengontak Squad lewat telepati tidak berhasil. Entah bagaimana caranya, Squad berhasil mengetahui cara untuk tidak dapat menerima lagi telepati Josephine. Padahal, hanya para pengelana saja yang tahu caranya, yaitu dengan menghilangkan eksistensi dan keberadaan dari diri mereka sendiri, dan hal itu sangatlah sulit. Kecuali, jika orang itu meninggal. Tapi, gadis Titania itu tidak percaya jika Squad telah meninggal, ia yakin akan hal tersebut. Josephine kembali mendesah. Kini, ia kembali merasa sendirian lagi.

Tak ada lagi yang akan mengisi hatinya... tak ada lagi yang akan peduli padanya...

Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai menggenangi mata hijau jamrud dan merah darah milik Josephine.

_Tidak, tidak boleh,_ batin Josephine sambil mengusap air matanya. _Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu..._

xoxoxoxox

"Squad... Squad...!"

Ini berbahaya. Ber-ba-ha-ya. Begitu Squad mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya itu, ia segera merobohkan tenda dengan terburu-buru, memasukkannya ke dalam salah satu tas yang ditinggalkan Wendy untuknya dan langsung menghilangkan diri. Kenapa Josephine tahu Squad berada di tempat ini? Atau mungkin, _dari mana_dia tahu Squad berada di tempat ini? Tempat ini berbahaya. Dungeon apapun memang selalu berbahaya, tak terkecuali Southern Dungeon. Apalagi B2F.

"Squad... dimana kamu...?"

Squad menahan keinginannya yang sangat besar untuk memunculkan dirinya kembali dan menghampiri Josephine. Ia tak boleh kelihatan oleh dirinya. Tak boleh... Hatinya kelu, tak ingin Josephine menderita jika ia terus bersamanya. Namun kata-kata Josephine selanjutnya membuatnya heran.

"Kenapa kamu terus membuntutiku?"

Membuntutinya? Siapa yang membuntuti Josephine...? Squad merasakan firasat tidak enak. Dengan hati-hati agar suara kepakan sayap hitamnya tidak terdengar oleh Josephine, Squad mulai melayang dengan hati-hati untuk melihat siapa yang diajak bicara oleh Josephine.

Dan di sanalah ia berdiri, tak seberapa jauh dari Squad. Di depannya, berdirilah sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti manusia. Namun, wajahnya tidak alami, wajahnya sama sekali tidak manusiawi. Tampaknya, dia adalah sejenis robot yang pernah dikenalnya dahulu waktu ia masih berada di Light Tower.

DEM.

"Titania... kau tahu benar aku tidak ingin melakukan hal itu," ujar DEM itu. Suara sangat khas seperti sebuah robot biasa. Sangat... datar.

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu kamu tidak ingin melakukannya. Tapi hal itu tetap tidak menjelaskan kenapa kamu berdiri di situ, terus membuntutiku sejak sebulan yang lalu."

Sebulan yang lalu? Itu berarti tepat saat Squad tak pernah mengunjunginya lagi. Pantas saja Squad tak pernah tahu ada orang—atau robot—yang selalu membuntuti gadis cantik itu.

DEM itu tidak menghiraukan perkatan terakhir gadis itu. Makhluk itu kemudian berkata hati-hati, "Begini, Titania. Bagaimana kalau aku berkata, jika kamu ikut denganku, kamu bisa bertemu dengan Squad?"

Alis Squad terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Apa maunya dia? Kenapa namanya dibawa-bawa?

Josephine memejamkan mata dan berpikir sejenak. "Tidak."

"Tidak?" Baik robot itu maupun Squad berkata bersama-sama. Untunglah Squad hanya berkata-kata dengan pelan. Kalau tidak, mampuslah dia.

"Tidak," Josephine mengklarifikasi dengan tegas. "Kamu belum pernah bertemu dengannya dan kau hanya menggunakan namanya sebagai pancingan untukku. Yang ternyata tidak berhasil."

Squad tersenyum. Sudah diduganya, Josephine pasti akan berkata seperti itu. Sepertinya, dia mulai bisa menguasai kemampuan membaca pikiran orang. Atau mungkin, jalan pikiran sebuah robot lebih gampang ditebak? Mungkin saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membawamu dengan kekerasan," ujar robot itu, masih dalam nada datar. Mata Squad melebar. Tidak!

Josephine juga meneriakkan hal yang sama terhadap makhluk itu. "Tidak! _Icicle Tempest!_"

Mendadak bumi bergetar. Mulut Squad hampir ternganga saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat sebuah badai angin dan es muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan Josephine. Jadi, itulah kekuatan Josephine yang sebenarnya. Kekuatan mengendalikan elemen. Squad berdecak kagum.

Namun Squad langsung sadar, bukan saatnya untuk berdecak kagum seperti ini. Ia harus segera menolong Josephine. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Dan apa reaksi Josephine saat ia bertemu dengannya kembali? Squad menggeleng, tak ingin mengambil resiko. Ia percaya pada Josephine. Gadis itu pasti bisa mempertahankan diri dengan baik.

Mungkin, ini hanyalah sebuah alasan. Sebuah alasan untuk tetap menjauhkan dirinya sendiri dari gadis pujaannya itu. Sebuah alasan yang membuat Squad akan menyesalinya seumur hidup.

"_Hyper Charge!_" Suara datar itu bergema oleh karena dinding gua South ini saat makhluk itu menyerang Josephine dengan kecepatan tinggi. Terdengar teriakan dan suara debum ketika Josephine terkena serangan berkekuatan tinggi dari makhluk itu, membuat Squad memejamkan mata sambil mengepalkan tangan. _Josephine..!_Ia tidak tahan kalau ia hanya berdiam diri terus seperti ini.

Namun sebelum Squad dapat melakukan apa-apa, Titania itu langsung melompat berdiri kembali dan berteriak balik, "_Tsunami!_"

Sebuah lingkaran sihir terbentuk di bawah kakinya, dan segera saja sebuah gelombang air besar muncul dari ujung jari Josephine secara mendadak. Kembali Squad merasakan kekaguman yang luar biasa saat gelombang tersebut menyapu semua yang ada di depannya dengan kekuatan air yang sangat besar. Termasuk si makhluk itu, yang akhirnya terjatuh tak berdaya setelah terdorong beberapa meter oleh hempasan gelombang air yang dahsyat. Josephine bernapas lega, dan kemudian mendekati robot tersebut.

"DEM..." Josephine bergumam sambil berlutut di sebelah robot itu. Squad mengikutinya dari belakang. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau rencanakan kepadaku...?"

Robot itu tampak sekarat, namun ia masih berusaha menggerakkan salah satu lengannya. Ujung jari robotnya mengeklik salah satu tombol di lengan satunya, dan dengan terbata-bata, ia berkata dengan suara yang masih datar, "Kode lima kosong lima. _Initiate the plan B._"

"Plan B?" tanya Josephine tidak mengerti. Namun, sedetik kemudian, sepertinya Josephine mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan robot itu, karena selanjutnya, teriakan yang keluar dari tenggorokannya bahkan hampir membuat Squad terlonjak.

"IBU!"

* * *

Thank you for reading. R&R please? =)


	5. Bukan Ice Stone Biasa

Disclaimer: Squad, Valentia, Josephine, Yukika, Popurin, and Jaychun are not my character. These characters belong to their respective owner. The other characters are all mine. And yes, the ECO world is not mine, it's GungHo's.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Bukan Ice Stone Biasa**

* * *

Ia melesat pergi secepat yang ia bisa untuk keluar dari gua Southern itu. Squad mengikutinya dari belakang, sepertinya ia bisa menduga kenapa Josephine sampai berteriak seperti itu.

Dan benar saja. Begitu Josephine membuka pintu rumahnya dengan tergesa, pemandangan yang menyambutnya di balik pintu rumahnya membuatnya kembali histeris.

"IBU! Oh, ibu, ibu..."

Squad, yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan diam-diam, tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat hal yang membuat Josephine bertambah histeris seperti itu. Di dalam ruang tamu rumah Josephine, berdirilah sebuah robot yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya di Southern Dungeon. Namun, penampilannya sedikit berbeda. Kalau DEM di Southern Dungeon itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah menyala, DEM yang ini memiliki wambut berwarna hitam, yang berarti dia adalah seorang Eliminator. Di ujung tangannya, terdapat sepasang _claw_yang amat besar.

Dan ujung claw tersebut menempel di kulit seorang Titania yang mirip sekali dengan Josephine.

"Oh. Halo, Titania," ujar robot itu begitu Josephine masuk. "Kurasa ibumu ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Ibu Josephine terisak, dirinya tak kuat lagi memandangi _claw_yang sewaktu-waktu dapat mencabik lehernya tersebut. "Jo-Josephine... jangan dengarkan perkataannya!"

Claw tersebut menggores kulit leher ibu Josephine, membuatnya terisak lebih keras. Josephine memandangnya dengan horor dan berkata, "Hentikan! Aku akan menuruti seluruh kemauanmu, tapi jangan bunuh ibuku!"

Eliminator tersebut berhenti, wajahnya memandangi Josephine tanpa ekspresi. "Seluruh kemauanku?"

Josephine mengangguk pasrah sambil mengusap air matanya. "Ya, seluruhnya!"

"Ikutlah denganku, kalau begitu," Eliminator itu tak dapat mengubah intonasi suaranya, namun mereka tahu bahwa si DEM sangat-sangat gembira. Tangannya membebaskan ibu Josephine dari cengkeraman _claw_miliknya, dan segera saja ibu Josephine langsung berlari ke arah Josephine, menghalangi jalannya.

"Ibu..."

"Aku tak peduli jika aku mati! Kau tidak boleh ikut dengannya, tidak boleh sama sekali—"

"Kau tidak peduli jika kau mati? Bagus, karena kau menghalangi jalanku."

Percikan darah langsung menghambur keluar dari perut sang ibu karena tertusuk oleh _claw_si Eliminator itu. Sebuah jeritan lain yang panjang dan mengerikan terdengar, dan Josephine baru sadar bahwa jeritan tersebut ternyata berasal dari tenggorokannya. Ia terduduk lemas, memegangi tubuh ibunya yang kini tak bernyawa. "Ibu... ibu..." katanya berulang-ulang, seperti sebuah boneka rusak.

"Ayo, Titania. Bukankah kamu bilang bahwa kau akan menuruti segala kemauanku?" tanya Eliminator, sekali lagi tanpa ekspresi. Josephine sendiri tak dapat bergerak, rupanya ia terlalu _shock_menghadapi kematian ibunya yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

"Dan dia bilang bahwa memang akan mengikuti segala kemauanmu, tapi jika ibunya tidak terbunuh," sebuah suara bergumam. Eliminator tersebut berbalik ke arah sumber suara untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. "Dan sekarang dia terbunuh, berarti kau tak punya hak lagi untuk memaksakan keinginanmu."

"Siapa kamu?" tanya si Eliminator itu.

"Aku..." Tangan orang tersebut mengepal. "Squad!" Josephine terkesiap, namun Squad hanya memandangnya sedetik sebelum menghunuskan pedangnya dan menuju ke Eliminator tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Heaa!"

Pertarungan pun segera terjadi. _Trang, tring, trang, trang,_suara-suara tersebut bermunculan seperti saling sahut-menyahut manakala pedang Squad dan claw si Eliminator itu bertemu.

"_Continuous Attack!_" seru Eliminator, membuat Squad sedikit terdorong mundur saat ia harus menerima serangan bertubi-tubi dari si Eliminator. Squad mengertakkan giginya, dan kemudian membalas berteriak,

"_Quick Slash Combo 3!_"

Tiga serangan dengan kekuatan luar biasa langsung dihunjamkan Squad kepada Eliminator. "Tidak jelek, Squad," seru Eliminator. Squad terengah dan melihat hasil dari serangannya. Namun, selain dari beberapa luka ringan di berbagai tempat, dia tak dapat memberikan luka yang lebih serius. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri telah terluka cukup banyak, bahkan lengannya menderita luka tusuk cukup dalam. _Sial..._

"Waktuku hampir habis. Kurasa aku akan menggunakan seluruh kemampuanku kali ini," Eliminator berkata. Squad menggenggam pegangan pedangnya dengan lebih kuat. "_Vital Down!_"

Seluruh tubuh Squad mendadak seperti agar-agar. Ia merasa sangat lemah, seperti seseorang yang baru saja sembuh dari penyakit berat. Dan tidak hanya itu saja. Eliminator langsung berteriak kembali, "_Agile Movement! Continuous Attack!_" ujarnya, sembari menusuk Squad dengan kecepatan yang lebih mengerikan daripada sebelumnya.

Squad tak dapat menangkis serangan tersebut, entah kenapa. Serangan dari Eliminator tersebut mencabik-cabik dirinya, namun ia tak dapat melakukan serangan balik. Squad memejamkan mata. _Inilah akhir dari segalanya..._

Ia ambruk, rupanya tak dapat lagi menahan kesakitan. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Josephine dengan sedikit bergetar, sepertinya hal itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Maafkan aku..." Dengan perkataan ini, Squad kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Bagus, dia mati. Titania, ayo."

"Squad... Squad!"

Terdengar beberapa gesekan baju dan besi, dan kemudian Squad dapat merasakan bahwa Eliminator itu mengangkat Josephine dengan paksa. Akhirnya, Eliminator pergi keluar rumahnya, dan langsung menghilang, lenyap dari rumah Josephine.

"Josephine..."

xoxoxoxox

Setelah beberapa jam, ia berusaha berdiri, namun gagal. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah oleh karena serangan bertubi-tubi yang dihunjamkan oleh si Eliminator kepadanya. Darah berwarna kehitaman menetes-netes dari tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin lemah. Cih. Tak ada cara lain. Dominion itu merobek sedikit kain dari jubahnya yang sudah kusam itu, kemudian membebatnya di beberapa tempat di tubuhnya yang terluka. Setidaknya ini akan menghentikan pendarahan, namun Squad tak yakin sampai kapan.

Tanpa sadar, saat berusaha membebat tangan kirinya yang tersayat dalam, ia bisa merasakan panas di sekitar matanya. Tidak, tidak. Seorang pria, manusia ataupun monster, tidak diijinkan dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk menangis. Namun entah kenapa, sepertinya tubuh Squad tak mau mematuhi perintah dirinya. Air mata menggenangi matanya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Ketololan, kebodohan, dan kecerobohannya. Ia kini menghilang dalam kegelapan. Cahayanya, pujaan hatinya, sumber kebahagiaannya, kini telah lenyap tak berbekas oleh karena dirinya. Karena dirinya tak cukup kuat untuk menghentikan Eliminator itu. Karena dirinya pengecut. Karena dirinya tak mampu mencegah Eliminator itu membunuh ibu Josephine. Karena dirinya terlambat menyadari, bahwa oleh karena cintanyalah maka Josephine harus menanggung nasib seperti ini.

"Josephine..."

Kali ini, saat ia mencoba berdiri, Squad berhasil melakukannya walaupun sedikit linglung. Dominion itu sama sekali tak tahu harus kemana. Yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesar adalah harus kemanakah dia akan mencari Josephine? Matanya memandang ke segala arah berusaha mencari petunjuk, apapun bentuknya, dengan keputusasaan yang terus memuncak. Namun mendadak, ia teringat oleh Josephine. Tepatnya, kamar Josephine. Pasti, di dalamnya ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya melacak aura Josephine...

Ia memantapkan hatinya, menyingkirkan kesedihan atas menghilangnya Josephine dari dalam hatinya. Ia akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersedih, tapi itu lain kali saja. Sekarang terdapat masalah yang lebih penting, yaitu mencari dan menemukan Josephine.

Dominion Pennant itu berdiri tegak, dan kemudian ia mulai melayang ke arah kamar Josephine ketika mendadak seseorang berteriak dari pintu.

"PEMBUNUHAN!"

Jantung Squad serasa hampir melompat keluar dari mulutnya. Ia berbalik dengan cepat untuk mendapati seorang gadis Transceiver yang sama dengan gadis Transceiver yang beberapa bulan lalu ia tanyai tentang letak Southern Dungeon. Ternyata ia datang oleh karena teriakan ibu Josephine sebelum ia dibunuh oleh si Eliminator.

"T-t-tunggu, aku tidak melakukannya—"

"PEMBUNUHAN! PEMBUNUHAN OLEH MONSTER DI SINI! TOLONG!"

"Err—" Squad bingung total. Bagaimana ini? Dia terlihat seperti seorang perampok yang telah meraup seluruh uang di rumah ini, kemudian setelah membunuh korbannya, ia terlihat ingin melarikan diri. Bah, naas sekali nasibnya. Tapi, tidak ada waktu untuk menyesali nasib. Dengan sekali kedipan mata sang Transceiver, Squad cepat-cepat menghilangkan tubuhnya sendiri sebelum menarik perhatian lebih banyak.

Begitu ia menghilang, si gadis berteriak lebih histeris. Squad menghela napas saat gadis itu tampaknya memutuskan untuk mengambil jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari rumah Josephine karena dia mengira rumah ini berhantu. Squad teringat, betapa takutnya dia kepada hantu saat ia bertanya kepadanya dulu-dulu. Ia menggeleng dan kembali melayang ke dalam kamar Josephine.

xoxoxoxox

Gila!

Gila!

Squad menyumpah-nyumpah dengan segala kekuatan dirinya. Si robot itu—gila stadium tiga! Memangnya waktu dia membawa Josephine kembali ke markasnya, dia jalan-jalan dulu, begitu? Ia malah sampai pernah _nyasar_ke pulau Enigma! Dan kemudian tidak berhenti sampai situ saja—malah ia juga sampai ke daerah North, Tonka, pulau Mai-Mai, Submarine Cave, kemudian kembali lagi menuju ke jantung benua Acronia dengan mampir ke kota metropolitan Acronia, dan akhirnya dia sekarang menuju... Morg.

Morg.

Tanah kelahirannya.

Squad merana. Memangnya robot-robot itu tidak bisa memikirkan tempat lain yang... yang pokoknya bukan Morg? Ini sungguh tidak adil. Bagaimana kalau ia sampai ditemukan oleh kaumnya? Hal itu pasti akan menunda pencarian ini, dan membuatnya semakin kehilangan waktu yang berharga. Apalagi, pencarian Squad terhadap Josephine yang dibantu oleh sebuah payung pink kesayangannya itu, telah memakan waktu setidaknya seminggu lebih, dan itu sangatlah membuat Squad khawatir. Bagaimana jika dia terlambat saat ia akhirnya menemukan Josephine?

Lagipula, karena menggunakan energinya secara berlebihan untuk melacak aura robot itu selama seminggu lebih, kini dia merasakan bahwa energi yang menjadi sumber kekuatan sihirnya semakin terasa melemah. Squad cemas, jika hal tersebut terjadi terus, maka dia tidak akan bisa meneruskan pencariannya lebih lanjut. Padahal ia sangatlah membutuhkan energi sihirnya...

Meskipun ia sangat tidak menyukainya, pada akhirnya ia harus menyerah pada keinginan raganya dan kembali harus menggunakan energi kehidupan makhluk lain untuk mengisi kembali energi sihirnya. Squad mengepalkan tangannya. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk nasibnya karena harus menjadi seorang Dominion Pennant. Mengapa ia tidak menjadi seorang Dominion biasa saja, atau bahkan seorang Emilian? Dengan begitu, segalanya akan menjadi lebih lancar. Bahkan mungkin ia bisa bertemu dengan Josephine secara lebih... manusiawi. Hanya membayangkan hal itu saja sampai sangat membuatnya menderita.

Ia mengutuk keberadaan dirinya dan keberadaan seluruh Dominion Pennant. Makhluk terkutuk seperti Squad seharusnya menghilang saja...

Tapi, Squad tidak bisa. Squad tidak bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri. Ada satu hal penting yang harus dilakukannya, dan itu adalah mencari Josephine. Dan satu-satunya cara agar ia dapat menemukan gadis Titania itu adalah... ia harus mengikuti aura si Eliminator sialan itu. Squad mengumpat lagi, kemarahannya kembali meluap begitu ia teringat tentang Eliminator sialan yang berani-beraninya menculik Josephine.

Tanpa sadar, saat ia melayang dengan penuh kekesalan seperti itu, kakinya terantuk sesuatu yang tergeletak di tanah. Anehnya, suaranya seperti suara sepotong kayu. Squad tak memedulikan suara yang pertama. Suara kedualah yang membuatnya terhenti mendadak.

"Auw!"

Jantung Squad serasa melompat. Memangnya kayu yang bisa berteriak itu ada, ya? Atau mungkinkah...

Dominion itu menunduk ke bawah, dan mendapati bahwa tebakannya benar. Sebuah boneka kayu Pino dengan baju dan topi berwarna biru langit sedang tergeletak di tanah, dengan beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya terlempar tak jauh dari tempat dimana tubuh aslinya berada. Wajahnya tampak tergores di sana-sini, dan matanya tertutup. Squad mengernyit.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini, Ice Stone? Menjemur kulit?" tanya Squad, heran. Di sekitarnya, beberapa beruang oranye yang tampak garang itu terlihat takut-takut mendekati Squad. Seorang Dominion Pennant biasanya memang ditakuti oleh monster-monster lain yang lebih rendah tingkatannya.

Mata si boneka kayu yang berwarna abu-abu itu terbuka sedikit, dan kemudian boneka kayu itu mendesah. "Telah datang kepadaku seorang peri jahat yang sedang membawa seorang putri cantik jelita. Karena perasaan belas kasihanku dan juga karena paras cantiknya, aku mencoba menolongnya, namun gagal. Dan di sinilah aku, terbaring tanpa ada yang mengobatiku..."

x-x-x-x-x

"Ada apa, Valentia?" tanya Squad sambil memandangi gadis berambut hitam tersebut. Wajah sang gadis memang tampak kebingungan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bingung, ternyata Scone—itu memang Scone, kan?—ternyata Scone mengatakan kata-kata yang persis sama dengan kata-katanya di dalam versi ceritaku," Valentia menjelaskan sambil masih mengernyit. "Yah, mungkin itu tidak terlalu penting, sih. Aku cuma sedikit kaget saja."

"Kamu memang teliti, Val," Squad tersenyum. Namun, ia menyadari sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hal yang dikatakan Valentia. Mungkin saja...

x-x-x-x-x

"Oh, begitu. Kasihan," ucap Squad tanpa ekspresi, sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan si boneka kayu dengan baik. Pikirannya masih tetap tertuju pada Josephine. "Ya sudah ya, aku ada urusan," ujar Squad sambil lalu seraya meneruskan perjalanannya menuju Morg.

Boneka kayu itu rupanya tidak menyangka bahwa rencanya tidak berjalan dengan lancar. "Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu! Aku mohon tunggu sebentar!" Saat mendengar kata 'mohon', dengan malas Squad berbalik lagi kepada si boneka kayu.

"Ada apa? Cepat katakan.."

"Perbaiki aku!" pinta boneka itu memelas.

Squad memutar bola matanya. "Bilang dong dari tadi..." Dengan perasaan malas, Squad terbang ke sana ke mari untuk mengumpulkan potongan-potongan tubuh si Ice Stone dan menyatukannya kembali i tubuh aslinya dengan sedikit arahan dari si Ice Stone. Yah, sebenarnya sih kata-kata 'sedikit' dan 'arahan' sama sekali tidak tepat. Mungkin kata-kata yang lebih tepat adalah 'banyak cacian dan makian'. Ice Stone itu rupanya sangat cerewet sekali, dan langsung protes jika Squad meletakkan bagian tubuhnya di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

Setelah beberapa 'Aduh!' kemudian 'Bukan di situ!' dan sedikit 'Kau ini bodoh ya?' yang dibalas Squad dengan ancaman 'Kau mau kubantu atau tidak?', akhirnya Ice Stone itu kembali memiliki tubuh yang lengkap. Dengan wajah berjengit ia kemudian melakukan gerakan-gerakan biasa untuk melenturkan tubuh.

"Tidak terlalu baik, tapi setidaknya aku bisa berjalan," ujar Ice Stone itu lesu. "Ugh, terima kasih, Dominion," tambahnya, seraya memunculkan ekspresi yang seakan menyatakan bahwa Squad adalah jenis penolong yang tidak diharapkannya. Ice Stone itu kemudian bergumam, "Lihat saja nanti, Eliminator sialan..."

Begitu mendengar kata-kata 'Eliminator', Squad langsung terkejut. "Kau bilang apa? Eliminator?"

Mungkinkah mereka memiliki musuh yang sama...?

"Hm? Oh, kau bertanya padaku? Jawabannya...ya," jawab Ice Stone itu sambil lalu. "Sekarang, aku akan menghajarnya..."

"Hei, Ice Stone? Tunggu sebentar," kata Squad, memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati. "Bagaimana kalau kita... melanjutkan perjalanan bersama-sama?"

"What? Noo!" seru Ice Stone itu spontan, kemudian cepat-cepat meralat kata-katanya. "Maksudku, aku lebih suka sendiri! Dan tujuan kita berbeda!"

"Tidak," Squad menggeleng. Ia kemudian mengingat-ingat perkataan konyol si Ice Stone saat pertama tadi bertemu. "Kau mencari Eliminator yang membawa seorang putri. Aku mencari seorang putri yang dibawa oleh sebuah Eliminator. Cocok," Squad memandanginya lekat-lekat. "Jadi kurasa akan lebih baik jika kita mencarinya bersama-sama. Lebih banyak orang, lebih baik..."

Ice Stone itu menimbang-nimbang dengan serius. "Jawabannya: masih tidak," ujar Ice Stone itu akhirnya, setelah sepuluh menit hening. Squad memandanginya dengan geram, ia merasa sia-sia menunggu sepuluh menit hanya untuk dijawab dengan satu kata tidak.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena akan merepotkan!" Ice Stone itu menjawab sambil tertawa. "Lagipula, tak ada untungnya bagiku. Aku bisa kok menghajar Eliminator itu sendirian," ucap Ice Ston itu bangga, tidak menghiraukan pandangan Squad yang meremehkan.

"Baiklah kalau kamu tidak ingin mengajak seorang Dominion Pennant," ucap Squad, mendesah, kemudian berdiri lagi. Ia menyeringai sedikit saat ia melihat perubahan wajah Ice Stone itu lewat sudut matanya.

"Kamu... Dominion Pennant?" tanyanya Ice Stone itu, terpana.

Squad mengangguk mengiyakan. Senyum yang tadinya hampir terbentuk di bibirnya perlahan menghilang dan digantikan oleh kejengkelan saat Ice Stone itu berseru tidak percaya, "Tapi... rambutmu pirang! Dan jubahmu sobek-sobek! Seingatku, harga diri mereka terlalu tinggi bahkan hanya untuk mengecat sehelai rambut, ataupun meninggalkan setitik noda di jubah mereka." Ia kemudian memasang wajah menyelidik. "Kau ingin menipuku, ya? Tampangmu bahkan tidak cukup tampan untuk menjadi seorang Dominion Pennant!" Tawa renyah keluar dari mulutnya. Meskipun begitu, kata-kata di bagian terakhir itu tidak benar-benar betul. Seluruh Dominion Pennant memang selalu bertampang di atas rata-rata, tidak terkecuali Squad. Bahkan, mungkin dia adalah Dominion Pennant paling tampan di seluruh daratan Morg.

Wajah Squad kembali masam. "Memangnya apa untungnya bagiku untuk menipumu? Tak ada gunanya bagiku. Dan sudah kubilang, kalau kamu tidak ingin mengajak seorang Dominion Pennant, oke. Tapi ingat, Eliminator adalah jenis tertinggi dari robot DEM. Mereka sangat kuat, lebih kuat dariku, malah," Squad memperingatkannya.

Mata sang Ice Stone itu ditaburi oleh perasaan cemas dan khawatir. Squad berhasil mempengaruhinya. Ia kembali memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati. Hanya dengan mengikuti petunjuk arah dari Ice Stone itulah dia bisa paling tidak menghemat penggunaan energi sihirnya.

"Kalau kamu ingin untuk balas dendam kepadanya, setidaknya kau tentu ingin pembalasan dendammu berhasil, bukan?"

Boneka kayu kecil itu memandangnya dengan tajam dan lama, kemudian ia kembali menimbang-nimbang. Kali ini, bahkan Squad pun tahan jika disuruh menunggu setengah jam. Akhirnya Ice Stone itu menghela napas dan berkata dengan keyakinan yang dipaksakan. "Baiklah, baiklah! Ikutlah denganku! Tapi, dengan satu syarat..."

Satu syarat? Squad menjadi sedikit lebih waspada. "Apa?"

"Karena aku masih belum terlalu bisa berjalan, maka kamu harus... menggendongku menuju ke tempat yang dituju Eliminator itu." Si Ice Stone itu menyeringai.

WHUAT?!

"WHUAT?!" teriak Squad, menyuarakan isi hatinya.

x-x-x-x-x

"WHUAT?!" Valentia ikut berseru, wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan sekaligus ketidakpercayaan. "Ternyata si Scone itu licik!" sambungnya, sambil menggeleng-geleng.

Squad menyetujuinya dengan mengangguk secara berlebihan. "Ya kan?! Dia itu memang kurang ajar!"

Valentia tertawa. "Ahahaha... kau bereaksi seakan kamu mengenalnya, Squad!" ujar Valentia dengan nada bergurau. Secercah senyum terbentuk secara spontan di ujung bibir Squad. Sekali lagi, wajahnya menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi.

x-x-x-x-x

"Yap, kau harus menggendongku. Dan hanya dengan begitulah aku akan menunjukkan tempat apa yang dituju oleh si Eliminator itu!" ujar Scone, tersenyum simpul. Matanya berkilat. Ia tahu bahwa dialah yang memegang kendali dalam situasi seperti ini.

Hampir saja Squad meraung marah jika seandainya saja akal sehatnya tidak mencegah dirinya melakukan hal tersebut. Cecunguk kecil! Sudah diberi Snow Drop malah minta Magic Candy! (yang kira-kira artinya adalah: sudah diberi bantuan, malah mengharapkan lebih!)

"Aku akan membunuhmu..."

Sebelum Squad bahkan bisa mendekati si Ice Stone, si boneka kayu itu menggoyangkan telunjuk jarinya dengan gaya yang menyebalkan. "Eit, eit, eit, no you can't!" ujarnya gembira sambil menyeringai. "Seperti yang kubilang, aku akan memandumu menuju tempat si Eliminator hanya jika kamu bersedia menggendongku. Tak mau membantu, tak ada bantuan. Tak digendong, tak ada panduan. Dan jika aku mati, tak akan ada lagi yang akan membantumu, Dominion Pennant." Seringai itu masih ada di bibir kayunya ketika dia melanjutkan dengan riang, "Seperti hukum dalam dunia perdagangan, bukan? Tak ada uang tak ada barang. Tak dibeli, tak ada barang. Dan jika aku mati, tak akan ada lagi yang menjual. Huahahahaha..."

"Brengsek! Aku TIDAK akan PERNAH mau menggendong makhluk seperti_MU!_" seru Squad dengan kemarahan membara.

xoxoxoxox

Ini sungguh memalukan.

"Ya, ya, lebih ke arah kiri! Jalan lurus seperti tadi—oh, maksudku _melayang_lurus seperti tadi, ya!" seru si Ice Stone gembira. "Oh yeah, bisa tambah kecepatannya? Dengan kecepatan seperti ini, kita akan mencapai tujuan dalam..." Ice Stone itu pura-pura mengecek tangan, rupanya hanya membayangkan bahwa di pergelangan tangan kayunya terdapat sebuah arloji. Ia kemudian mendongak untuk menatap wajah di atasnya dan berkata, "... seabad lagi."

_Tarrrrrrrrrik napas, lalu keluarrrrrrrrrkan, Squad,_batin sang Dominion Pennant, mencoba mengurung keinginannya untuk meraung marah dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kedua pasang sayapnya yang berwarna ungu kehitaman masih saja terus mengepak tanpa lelah di atas pemandangan lautan yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah berakhir. Meskipun tampak tidak terpengaruh oleh perkataan-perkataan Ice Stone itu, namun dalam hatinya Squad ingin sekali menghancurkan si cunguk kecil itu dalam sekali betot.

"Ayo, tambah kecepatan! Kau ini melayang atau... ermm..." Ice Stone itu berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, "mmm... melayang dengan kecepatan kupu-kupu?" sambungnya seenaknya sambil memandangi pemandangan laut yang terhampar luas di depannya dari balik tangan Squad.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kubenamkan ke bawah air selama sejam saja?" sahut Squad dengan nada tenang yang dipaksakan.

"Dengan begitu, kayuku akan menjadi lemah, kemudian lapuk, dan aku akan mati. Kalau aku mati, kau akan sendirian di tengah laut ini dan tak akan pernah bisa kembali ke daratan!" Ice Stone itu menjawab dengan cerdik. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak mata kayunya dengan gembira, rupanya sangat senang mengerjai Squad.

Bicara tentang kelopak mata, sepertinya hal itu membuat Squad menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei," kata Squad, memandangi boneka yang dibawanya di tangan itu dengan cermat. "Kalau kupikir-pikir, kurasa kamu bukan benar-benar Ice Stone."

"Wow," Ice Stone itu terpana. "Kau pernah berpikir?!"

"Bah! Terserahlah, capek aku dengan segala omonganmu ini, Ice Stone!" Squad meraung, benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Katanya aku bukan Ice Stone, tapi kenapa kau memanggilku Ice Stone?" tanya si boneka itu dengan suara polos yang jelas-jelas terdengar palsu.

Squad berhenti melayang.

Dia.

Tidak.

Tahan.

Lagi.

"Kurasa aku capek membawamu dengan kedua tangan, jadi aku pakai satu tangan saja," kata Squad datar. Saat Ice Stone itu memandanginya dengan kebingungan, ia kemudian membebaskan tangan kirinya dari tugas menahan beban berat si boneka kayu, dan kemudian ia menahan si boneka kayu dengan tangan kanannya, dengan cara memeganginya secara terbalik di pergelengan kakinya.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Hoi, kembalikan aku seperti semula!" Si boneka kayu berteriak kepada Squad sambil berusaha menahan topinya agar tidak terjatuh ke permukaan laut.

"Malas," jawab Squad seenaknya.

"Di perjanjian kita tadi, aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan memandumu jika kau menggendongku—"

Namun kata-katanya dihentikan oleh aura kegelapan yang menguar dari tubuh sang Dominion Pennant dengan kekuatan luar biasa. "Di kampung halamanku," ujar Squad, berusaha tampak mengerikan, "cara menggendong adalah seperti ini."

Nadanya cukup dingin untuk membuat bulu kuduk siapapun merinding. Boneka kayu itu bergidik, dan kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi. Squad memandanginya selama beberapa detik, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya dalam diam. Meskipun di luar ia menampilkan seringai kepuasan, namun di dalam hati ia bersorak gembira. Dia berhasil membungkam si boneka itu!

Banzai!

Setelah beberapa menit, keheningan mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka berdua. Namun mendadak, lebih karena tidak tahan dengan situasi diam yang mencekam ini, si boneka kayu itu menghela napas. "Kamu benar," ia berkata. Nadanya terdengar menerawang.

Squad, tanpa menghentikan kepakan sayapnya, bertanya dalam gumaman, "Apanya?"

"Kamu benar tentang aku yang bukan Ice Stone."

Mendengus kecil, Squad kembali bergumam, "Sudah kuduga."

Raut muka boneka itu menandakan kebingungan. "Darimana kamu tahu?" tanya boneka itu.

"Ice Stone memang memiliki sepasang mata, namun pasti selalu tertutup," jelas Squad, matanya yang berwarna keemasan itu masih memandang ke arah depan. "Sedangkan kamu... meskipun kamu memakai baju yang sama persis dengan sebuah Ice Stone, tapi matamu terbuka, dan kebetulan memiliki warna yang sama persis dengan satu boneka tertentu." Dominion Pennant itu melirik boneka yang masih dipegangnya secara terbalik di pergelangan kakinya. "Kurasa kamu sebenarnya adalah sebuah Kodama."

"Lagi-lagi benar." Untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertemuan mereka yang pertama, boneka itu menampilkan senyum yang tulus. "Yah, Dominion, harus kuakui bahwa kamu memang punya otak."

Untuk pertama kalinya juga, Squad merasa tak marah mendengar perkataan si boneka kayu. Malah, sekarang ia menganggapnya sebagai pujian. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau kupanggil 'Kodama', eh? Atau mau kupanggil dengan nama lain?" tanyanya. Sebuah titik kehitaman mulai muncul di ujung cakrawala. Mungkinkah itu daratan...? Tapi, kenapa sepertinya tampak familier sekali...?

"Panggil aku..." Kodama itu terhenti sejenak. "Panggil aku Scone."

Squad mengangguk dan berkata balik, "Squad."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Squad kemudian mengangkat si Kodama dengan tangan kanannya, dan kemudian kembali membawanya dengan kedua tangan. "Tanganku sekarang tidak capek," Squad beralasan. Scone mendengus, namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Squad tidak bertanya mengenai alasan kenapa si Kodama memakai baju Ice Stone. Scone pun tidak bertanya mengenai alasan kenapa Squad mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang dan mengapa jubahnya tercabik-cabik. Kedua monster itu telah mencapai perdamaian dalam diam, dalam suatu keheningan yang tampaknya memisahkan mereka, namun sebenarnya keheningan tersebut membuat mereka lebih dekat. Mungkin, akan lebih baik bagi mereka untuk tetap diam, agar keduanya bisa melalui waktu bersama dengan tidak menjadi gila karena perbuatan yang lain.

* * *

Thank you for reading. R&R please? =)


	6. Menara Cahaya dan Perundingan

Disclaimer: Squad, Valentia, Josephine, Yukika, Popurin, and Jaychun are not my character. These characters belong to their respective owner. The other characters are all mine. And yes, the ECO world is not mine, it's GungHo's.

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
**Menara Cahaya dan Perundingan**

* * *

"Jadi ceritanya kamu memang _sengaja_ membuatku berputar-putar di laut, ya?" tanya si Dominion bersayap dua pasang itu. Wajahnya tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu," Scone berujar dengan senyum jahil. "Lagipula, tubuhku perlu waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan bentuknya yang baru. Kau tahu, aku sudah terbaring selama dua hari dalam keadaan terpotong-potong seperti itu."

"Yah..." Squad mendesah. "Bagus sih kalau ingin bermain-main, tapi setidaknya pikirkan sayapku yang capek ini hanya karena ulahmu itu. Sekarang aku tidak bisa kemana-mana..." Konyol memang, tapi entah mengapa Squad tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Ia tahu, ia hanya sedang ingin mencari alasan untuk tidak melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, pakai kaki saja, beres, 'kan?" Si Kodama itu berkata seakan hal itu adalah hal yang paling jelas sedunia.

Squad memandanginya untuk beberapa lama, kemudian ia menjawab, "Yeah... kamu benar..."

Mungkin ini sudah merupakan takdirnya. Ia tak bisa mengelak dari sebuah garis nasib yang telah dilukiskan oleh Sang Pencipta untuknya. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, Squad tetap ingin untuk menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat ini. Tempat mengerikan ini, dimana segala kenangan pahitnya berada.

"Sepi sekali di sini."

Scone mengangguk kaku. "Ya... dan kamu tahu itu artinya apa." Sang Kodama memandangi sekeliling. "Itu artinya sesuatu telah terjadi."

"Yeah..." Dominion itu menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, kita masuk, Scone?"

Senyum Scone tampak seperti senyum pasrah. "Setelah kamu, Squad."

Squad melangkah dengan kakinya menuju ke portal di dekat mereka. Dan dengan satu langkah, mereka telah memasuki bangunan paling angker dan paling mengerikan di seantero Morg.

Light Tower.

xoxoxoxox

"Hyaat!" Teriakannya menggema di sekeliling ruangan itu. Namun apa yang menyambutnya di balik dinding Light Tower membuatnya terdiam.

Krik, krik, krik.

Sesuatu pasti memang telah terjadi. Tak ada seorangpun yang menyambutnya di bekas tempat tinggalnya ini. Segalanya seperti tampak ditinggalkan dengan terburu-buru. Bahkan Squad sendiri bisa melihat ada satu-dua bekas pertarungan di sana sini. Tampak beberapa potongan kayu, serpihan kain, ujung duri, dan lain lain menghiasi sudut-sudut bangunan ini.

"Semuanya menghilang," ucap Scone, berusaha menekan nada sedih dalam suaranya, namun cukup gagal. Squad mengerti. Di antara sekian banyak serpihan kayu dan kain tersebut, beberapa di antaranya mungkin merupakan salah seorang teman Scone.

Hal ini membuat Squad semakin ingin menghajar si Eliminator sialan itu. "Ayo." Squad menguatkan hatinya, dan mengajak Scone menuju lantai atas.

Sementara mereka menaiki setiap tangga yang dapat mereka temui untuk dapat mencapai lantai teratas, Squad dan Scone berbincang-bincang. Untunglah, tak terjadi apapun yang membuat Squad marah atau jengkel. Dari berbagai obrolan tersebut, Squad mengetahui banyak tentang Scone—

x-x-x-x-x

Pintu kamar diketuk, kemudian terbuka, menampilkan seorang cewek berambut biru yang memiliki wajah hampir persis seperti Valentia. "Aku pulaaang..." seru cewek tersebut ceria, dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam. Begitu mendapati bahwa Valentia telah berada di dalam sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan mencela, ia berkata, "Eh, Valentia. Sudah pulang, rupanya?"

"Tentu saja sudah pulang," Valentia menjawab, masih dengan tatapan mencela. "Aduh, Popurin, kenapa sih datang di saat yang tidak tepat?" tanyanya, sambil melipat tangannya._Ceritanya kan jadi terputus!_

"Tidak tepat?" Alis gadis yang bernama Popurin itu bertaut. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Wajah Valentia mendadak menjadi cerah. Matanya berkilat, kemudian ia berujar dengan nada tenang yang dibuat-buat. "Tidak lihat siapa yang ada di sini?"

"Eh? Siapa, ya?" Popurin mulai memandang sekeliling. Dan tepat saat itulah ia melihat Squad yang berada di kamarnya, tersenyum kepadanya.

"S-Squad?!" Ia hampir saja berteriak, namun untungnya dihentikan oleh akal sehatnya. "Ngapain kamu di sini?" sambungnya, ternganga. Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak naik ke arah rambutnya dan memperbaiki kuncirannya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Aku sedang menceritakan sesuatu kepada Valentia. Mau ikut dengar?" Squad menawarkan kepada Popurin, senyumnya semakin lebar. Namun, Popurin malah merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Aku—aku mau," Popurin menjawab, dengan bisikan kecil.

"Eh? Kau ngomong apa?" pancing Valentia, rupanya benar-benar menikmati hal ini.

"Aku mau," Popurin mengulang dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Mau apa?"

"M-m-mau dengar! Dasar Valentia!" Gadis itu mulai berjalan mendekati Valentia dan berniat untuk menjambaknya, kalau saja tidak dilerai oleh Squad. Tangannya dengan sigap menahan tangan Popurin yang sudah setengah jalan ingin menjambak Valentia, dan menahan Valentia sendiri yang sudah bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan kontra kepadanya.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian ini..." Squad mendesah. Ia tidak memedulikan muka Popurin yang semakin merona merah saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Squad. "Ayo, katanya mau dengar ceritaku. Duduk," perintah Squad kepada kedua gadis itu, mencegah agar mereka tidak melangsungkan pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan ini. Keduanya menurut, meskipun masih saling melancarkan perseteruan mereka dengan cara saling mendelik satu sama lain.

"Oke, karena aku malas mengulang, aku lanjutkan yang tadi saja, ya," Squad memandang kedua gadis itu. Valentia tersenyum, namun Popurin mengangguk cepat-cepat dengan senyum yang tak dapat dikendalikan. Ia bersama Squad di kamar kosnya! Di _kamar kosnya!_

Squad memandangi sang gadis yang sekarang wajahnya semerah apel North, namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Sebelum ia melanjutkan ceritanya, ia membatin dengan penuh penyesalan.

_Maaf..._

x-x-x-x-x

Sementara mereka menaiki setiap tangga yang dapat mereka temui untuk dapat mencapai lantai teratas, Squad dan Scone berbincang-bincang. Untunglah, tak terjadi apapun yang membuat Squad marah atau jengkel. Dari berbagai obrolan tersebut, Squad mengetahui banyak tentang Scone. Contohnya adalah, ternyata dia memiliki bakat dan minat dalam bidang perdagangan.

"Jadi, kamu itu sebenarnya seorang Trader amatir?" tanya Squad, berusaha mengklarifikasi perkataan Scone.

Wajah Scone cemberut. "Nggak amatir, _tauk!_Aku ini sudah profesional!" Ia membusungkan dadanya sembari terus menapaki tangga menuju lantai di atas mereka. "Lihat saja sebentar lagi, kau akan mendengar nama Scone dimana-mana sebagai seorang pedagang terkenal di seantero dunia monster!"

"Pede sekali," Squad meremehkan, namun dalam hati ia merasa kagum dengan Scone. Pengalaman hidupnya tentu sangat berwarna sekali, tidak seperti dirinya. "Sudah pernah kemana saja kamu?"

Begitu mendapat pertanyaan tersebut, ia mendadak tersenyum puas. Dengan wajah cerah ia menjawab, "Morg—tentu saja—kemudian Acropolis, lalu desa-desa Fareast itu, yang makanan sangat UH WOW sekali—tunggu, siapa itu?" Ia berhenti mendadak, telinga kayunya mendeteksi suara gerakan. Begitu juga dengan Squad. Selma ini, mereka menjelajahi Light Tower tanpa ada satu halangan pun. Sekarang, Squad dapat merasakan ada aura seseorang di depan mereka. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulutnya, dan kemudian berusaha melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan lebih berhati-hati. Namun—

"Mau APA LAGI kalian ke sini?!"

—seseorang mendadak berteriak dengan keras. Kedua monster tersebut terlonjak, akibatnya mereka tidak melihat seseorang datang ke arah mereka dan langsung memukuli Squad dan Scone dengan penuh kekuatan.

"Kalian—sudah—menghabisi—seluruh—keluargaku!" seru orang itu dengan nada histeris. Ia menyertakan sebuah pukulan pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Squad segera berusaha menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata. "T-tunggu, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa—aww!" Perkataannya terhenti dengan tiba-tiba ketika orang tersebut memukul ulu hatinya, membuatnya terjengkang jatuh.

Namun, orang itu masih belum merasa puas, dan kemudian berbalik untuk menyerang Scone. "Auw, auw, auw!" Scone berteriak kesakitan, namun orang tersebut tidak mengacuhkannya. Sebaliknya, ia malah semakin memukuli Scone dengan gencar.

"Kalian—masih—belum—puas—ya?" teriak orang tersebut, nadanya dipenuhi oleh kesedihan luar biasa. "Hah?—Benar—kan?—Kalau—begitu—terima—ini!" Ia merapalkan suatu mantra, dan kemudian kembali berteriak. "_Ash!_"

"Wowowowo!" Scone langsung melarikan diri dari kejaran sebuah bola sihir berwarna merah terang mengejarnya. "Hey, jangan cuma berdiri di situ dong, Domi Pennant! Ya, DO-MI! DO-MI-FA-SOL!" teriak Scone jengkel ketika ia mendapati bahwa Squad ternganga di lantai. Sebenarnya, begitu mendapat pukulan di ulu hatinya tersebut, Squad langsung berusaha berdiri. Namun usahanya terhenti tepat ketika orang tersebut meneriakkan kata 'Ash'. Ia langsung ingat siapa itu.

_Astaga... dia..._

"Wendy... Wendy!"

Orang tersebut mendadak berhenti, dan menoleh ke arah Squad dengan pandangan marah, sedih, dan duka yang bercampur menjadi satu. Setelah beberapa saat keheningan meluas di antara mereka, akhirnya sang Umbrella Kuning tersebut bisa mengenali diri sang Dominion Pennant itu.

"Squad..." Air matanya bercucuran, tak dapat ia kendalikan lagi. "Oh, Squad..."

xoxoxoxox

"Aku akan ikut."

Mereka sedang duduk bertiga di lantai. Wendy, yang sekarang dalam keadaan terbalut kain untuk menutup luka-lukanya, telah menceritakan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat seluruh anggota keluarganya terbunuh, kecuali ibunya, Umbrella, dan kedua adiknya, Lilicurl dan Amarela, yang dibawa dengan paksa. Ia sendiri terluka parah saat mau menghentikan Eliminator yang menyerang mereka, namun gagal. Ia hampir saja terbunuh kalau saja ia tidak dikira mati. Dan berhari-hari kemudian, setelah ia siuman, ia baru saja selesai membebat luka-lukanya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke lantai atas ketika menyadari bahwa Squad dan Scone datang.

Meskipun Squad sangat sedih mendengarnya, namun ia menjadi frustasi saat Wendy memaksa untuk ikut menghajar si Eliminator yang ternyata menjadi sumber masalah mereka semua.

"Wendy, tolong pikirkan sekali lagi konsekuensinya," Squad memintanya dengan sedikit rasa frustasi. "Kau bisa mati!"

"Dan kau juga!" Wendy membalasnya dengan sengit. "Setidaknya jika kau ingin mati, kita akan mati bersama!"

"Well, aku tak keberatan," celetuk Scone. Squad memandanginya dengan sengit, ia sangat tidak senang karena Scone mencampuri urusan ini. "Makin banyak orang, makin baik kan? Kamu yang ngomong gitu," Scone cepat-cepat beralasan. Rupanya pengalaman mengerikan saat 'digendong' di lautan Morg yang lalu itu masih menghantuinya.

"Ugh... tapi—tapi ini berbeda!" Squad keras kepala. "Sangat berbeda—"

"Apa? Apa yang berbeda?" potong Wendy. "Apa karena aku kuning, begitu?"

"Bukan itu—"

"Oh, Squad... Meskipun tampangku begini, aku ini tergolong monster berlevel tinggi, kau tahu itu—"

"Ya, aku TAHU! Tapi ini sangat BERBEDA!" Squad berteriak, kembali frustasi. "Aku mengajak Scone sebelum aku tahu tentang keadaan Light Tower, tapi begitu aku datang ke sini... segalanya berubah. Semua hilang, tak ada siapa-siapa, mungkin saja terbunuh! Aku tak ingin kehilangan sahabatku lagi, Wendy!"

Semua terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Napas Squad terasa berat, namun ia tak peduli. Apapun akan dilakukannya asalkan Wendy bisa selamat dari tempat ini!

"Squad," Wendy akhirnya bersuara, meskipun suaranya sedikit serak. "Kau tahu kenapa aku ingin ikut denganmu?" Ketika ia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Squad, Wendy melanjutkan, "Aku... aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan keluargaku. Kupikir, jika aku bisa bersama kalian berdua menuju ke Eliminator, aku akan bisa kembali... ke keluargaku..." Ia mulai terisak lagi, namun kali ini ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkannya. "Kau mungkin tidak pernah merasakannya, tetapi aku sangat sayang kepada keluargaku... Jadi, jika kamu tidak ingin mengajakku, _fine_. Aku akan berangkat sendiri."

Squad terkejut dan langsung mendongak untuk menatapnya. "Wendy..." Squad bergumam. "Maaf... Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu... hanya saja..."

"Squad..." Wendy mendesah. Tentu saja ia tahu Squad tidak pernah bermaksud begitu. Tapi, beginilah nasibnya jika ia memaksa untuk ikut. Padahal, yang ia katakan itu memang benar. Ia memang merindukan keluarganya yang telah menghilang darinya itu...

Apa boleh buat. Wendy kemudian berpikir sejenak, dan berkata, "Baiklah. Aku berjanji tidak akan mati, hanya untukmu."

Squad tampak menimbang-nimbang dengan berat hati. "Kau berjanji?" akhirnya ia bertanya dengan kecemasan berlebih.

"Tidak akan," janji Wendy. Wajahnya mantap, ia tampaknya ingin meyakinkan Squad, namun di sisi lain wajahnya juga tampak ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Seorang Wendy pantang untuk ingkar janji, Squad..."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia bertemu dengan Wendy, senyum akhirnya terlukis di wajah Squad. "Baiklah... tapi, kau harus benar-benar berjanji, Wendy," tambahnya. Ia masih merasa tidak yakin bahwa perjalanan ini akan aman baginya.

"Jadi, kita semua setuju kalau Wendy—namamu Wendy, 'kan?—kalau Wendy ikut?" Scone merasa ingin meyakinkan mereka bertiga. Begitu ia mendapat dua anggukan dari dua monster di depannya itu, ia menepuk tangannya dengan gembira dan berseru, "Baiklah, ayo kita jalan! Waktu adalah uang!"

"Hmm.. benar," Squad mengangguk, dan ikut bangkit. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Wendy sembari berkata, "Ayo, Wendy."

"Oke," Wendy mengangguk untuk merespon Squad, dan menyambut tangan Squad dengan penuh keyakinan. Sebentar lagi, ia akan melihat keluarganya. Tinggal sedikit lagi...

xoxoxoxox

Sudah beberapa lantai mereka jelajahi, dan makin lama keadaan di Light Tower makin parah. Sesuatu memang jelas-jelas terjadi di sini. Bekas-bekas pertarungan semakin jelas. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan segala bentuk kehidupan di sini. Bahkan, tak ada satupun makhluk hidup yang pernah ditemui Squad di Light Tower selain Wendy. Padahal mereka juga mengecek di seluruh tempat di Light Tower.

"Oh ya, namamu siapa?" tanya Wendy sekali lagi kepada Ice Stone yang memimpin di depan itu.

"Scone," jawabnya dengan riang. Ia kemudian menoleh ke belakang sambil masih berjalan, "Kau ini Umbrella yang aneh, ya. Setahuku, Umbrella hanya bertipe dua, yaitu yang hitam. Dan biru, kalau tidak salah..."

"Banyak yang mengatakan begitu," Wendy mengaku. Squad tentu saja termasuk sebagai salah satu orang yang mengatakannya, namun entah kenapa selama perjalanan ini ia mendadak terdiam. "Tapi sebenarnya kami memiliki banyak warna, terserah keinginan kami. Aku memilih kuning karena aku menyukainya," Wendy tersenyum. "Lalu ada warna ungu—Violet, namanya... lalu coklat, Autumn... masih banyak lagi sebetulnya. Tapi, mereka semua sudah tiada," ujar Wendy, menerawang.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih," kata Scone cepat-cepat. Ia menunduk, merasa bersalah. Scone bodoh, sungguh bodoh! Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu tadi!

"Tidak apa-apa," Wendy berucap. Meskipun nadanya terdengar sedih, namun sinar matanya menunjukkan kemantapan hatinya. "Segalanya sudah berlalu—"

BUM!

Bumi mendadak bergetar. Ketiganya langsung menoleh kesana kemari, kekagetan merayapi wajah mereka.

Scone memandangi langit-langit sambil bergumam cemas, "Apa itu tadi—"

BUM!

Bumi kembali bergetar, kali ini dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Dan efek gempa itu tidak berhenti hanya pada dua kali getaran. Pada setiap efek gempa yang terjadi, kekuatannya bertambah lebih besar lagi. Di akhir efek tersebut, ketiga monster tersebut telah terjatuh ke lantai, tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan mereka.

Squad berusaha terbangun lagi sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak pusing karena gempa tersebut. Ia berkata, "Gila! Memangnya di Morg ada gunung berapi? Apa yang menyebabkan gempa tadi... itu..." Squad berhenti, perhatiannya teralihkan dengan sesuatu yang tampaknya menuruni tangga ke lantai mereka.

Si Umbrella kuning itu juga ikut berusaha bangun, dan bertanya kepada Squad, "Squad? Kau tak... a... pa..." Namun, bahkan Wendy juga ikut berhenti sewaktu melihat apa yang dilihat Squad.

Scone kesal, saat melihat bahwa kedua temannya itu mendadak berhenti berbicara. "Ada apa sih? Semua kok jadi pendiam begini? Memangnya di sini ada Guttinger 7—"

"Ironis sekali," Squad berusaha tertawa, namun suaranya gemetar. "Coba lihat sendiri."

Saat Scone berbalik, pemandangan yang menyambut dirinya sungguh luar biasa. Tinggi menjulang dan tampak mengancam, berjalanlah lima atau enam buah robot raksasa berwarna dominan biru dengan corak merah dan perak di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Meskipun bentuknya seperti bola—atau lebih tepatnya, bola raksasa—namun ketiga monster itu tahu bahwa mereka sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar bola raksasa.

Guttinger 7.

Sepertinya, mereka bertiga telah bertemu musuh yang mustahil mereka kalahkan...

x-x-x-x-x

"Guttinger 7!" Valentia mendadak berseru. "Itu berarti mereka akan bertemu dengan Chibry, betul?"

Squad menggeleng. "Tidak."

"He?" Valentia mengernyit. "Kok tidak?"

"Namanya bukan Chibry," ujar Squad sambil meringis. "Yah, memang namanya mirip, tapi namanya sama sekali bukan Chibry..."

"Jadi, namanya siapa?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, kemudian tertawa. "Tunggu sampai mereka mengalahkan Guttingernya dengan cara yang aneh ini!"

x-x-x-x-x

Guttinger-Guttinger itu tampaknya belum menyadari keberadaan Scone, Squad, dan Wendy. Malahan, salah satu dari mereka, yang bertubuh paling besar, sedang berkomunikasi lewat sebuah receiver. "Chiriru di sini, burrm—"

Sebuah suara yang dingin mendadak membalasnya, "Jangan pakai aksen Guttinger. Sekali lagi kau memakainya, kau akan mati dalam hitungan detik." Sepertinya, Squad pernah mendengar suara itu...

"Perintah d-diterima—" Hampir saja ia berkata 'burrm' lagi, namun untunglah ia berhenti di saat yang tepat agar tidak menderita kematian yang konyol. "Chiriru di si—ni. Chiriru mela—por."

Sementara itu, Scone, Squad, dan Wendy tengah berunding di balik perlindungan sebuah dinding untuk memecahkan persoalan yang mereka hadapi ini. Squad baru saja mengusulkan agar mereka semua menghilang dengan kekuatannya, namun ditolak oleh Scone. "Bagaimana denganku dan Wendy? Kau mau kabur, begitu?"

"Well, aku juga bisa menghilangkan kalian, tapi waktunya terbatas—"

"Tidak usah deh. Jangan-jangan nanti kita ketahuan saat waktunya habis," bisik Wendy, ikut menolak. Squad mendesah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita serang saja?" bisik Scone bersemangat.

Squad dan Wendy menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam yang menusuk.

"Oke, usul yang buruk," bisik Scone mengaku. Ia kehabisan ide. Apa cara yang paling tepat untuk melewati mereka...?

"Hey, aku punya ide," mendadak Wendy berbisik dengan cerah. "Bagaimana kalau kita... berunding saja dengan mereka?"

Squad dan Scone berseru pada saat yang bersamaan—"ITU GILA!"

"Sssshtt! Pelankan suara kalian!" bisik Wendy cemas sambil mengintip para Guttinger itu dari balik dinding. Untungya mereka masih sibuk dengan receiver mereka.

"Maaf... tapi, berunding?! Itu sama sekali tidak akan berhasil! Kita perlu logika, Wendy!" seru Scone dalam bisikan.

"Dan kita akan berunding dengan logika, Scone," bisik Wendy sengit. "Pasti ada suatu alasan kenapa mereka berada di sini, dan kita coba berunding dengan mereka—"

"Karena si Eliminator itu yang memerintahkan mereka untuk berjaga," Squad akhirnya mengerti. Suara tadi terasa familier karena ia memang pernah mendengarnya. Di rumah Josephine.

"Well, baik, tapi siapa yang akan berunding?" tanya Scone.

Krik, krik, krik.

Lagi-lagi Squad dan Wendy memandanginya, namun kali ini pandangan mereka penuh kasih.

"Sialan..."

* * *

Thank you for reading. R&R please? =)


	7. Awal Dari Sebuah Akhir (1)

Disclaimer: Squad, Valentia, Josephine, Yukika, Popurin, and Jaychun are not my character. These characters belong to their respective owner. The other characters are all mine. And yes, the ECO world is not mine, it's GungHo's.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Awal Dari Sebuah Akhir, Part I**

* * *

"Tidak, burrm."

Scone tidak menyerah. "Bagaimana kalau kami memberi payung eksklusif, langka, berbahan berlian-berwarna-kuning-yang-aku-lupa-namanya-itu dan kemudian engkau bisa membiarkan kami lewat?" Senyum manis ia tambahkan di akhir kalimatnya.

Tanpa perubahan ekspresi, Guttinger itu tetap menjawab, "Tidak, burrm."

Scone sama sekali belum menyerah. "Bagaimana kalau kami memberi jubah Dominion Pennant yang menyilaukan itu dan kemudian engkau bisa membiarkan kami lewat?" Giginya yang putih bersih itu ia tunjukkan kepada Guttinger tersebut dengan harapan supaya ia mendapatkan apa yang ia minta, namun lagi-lagi ia dikecewakan.

"Tidak, burrm."

"..."

"Tidak, burrm."

"..."

"..."

"Aku akan kembali sebentar." Frustasi, Scone berbalik, dan segera mendekati tempat dimana Squad dan Wendy bersembunyi. Begitu ia datang, ia langsung berseru, "MEREKA GILA—"

Namun, ia langsung dicerca habis-habisan oleh Wendy. "Buodoh, kau ini yang gila! Apa artinya sebuah payung bagi mereka? Setidaknya payung ini berarti bagi_ku!_" ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada sengit.

Scone beralasan, "Payungmu bagus, jadi kupikir—"

Namun Squad menyelanya dengan sinis, "Oh, payungnya bagus? Apa itu berarti kau menyatakan bahwa bajuku juga bagus?" Ia menunjukkan jubahnya yang sekarang bahkan tidak dapat dikenali lagi sebagai sebuah jubah.

Scone mengangkat tangan dengan jengkel dan balik berkata, "Baik, baik, aku menyerah! Aku tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa! Bagaimana kalau _kau _saja yang berunding, hah?" Ia memandangi Squad dan Wendy bergantian dengan kesal.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, seseorang akhirnya berkata, "Oke, akan kulakukan." Ia berdiri, dan kemudian berjalan mendekati gerombolan Guttinger yang menunggu kedatangannya.

"Nekat juga si Squad..." Scone menggeleng, sementara Wendy tampak cemas. Semoga ia selamat...

xoxoxoxox

Begitu ia mencapai jarak dengar yang aman dari Guttinger tersebut, ia memandangi salah satu wajah Guttinger yang tanpa ekspresi itu dan berkata ramah, "Guttinger 7... Chiriru, betul?"

"Chirp," ia menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Dominion itu.

"Tuanmu adalah Eliminator, benar?"

"... Chirp."

Ia tersenyum, namun nadanya bingung. "Seingatku, keluarga Guttinger merupakan keluarga robot yang dikenal paling tidak suka dijadikan alat bagi robot lain untuk bekerja. Dapatkah kamu menceritakan apa sebabnya?" Ia bertanya berdasarkan murni keingintahuan. Ia masih ingat saat ia pernah bermain dengan salah satu Guttinger yang menyatakan hal tersebut.

"Kami bukanlah alat, burrm. DEM merupakan tuan kami yang baik, burrm. Para DEM melakukan invasi sedemikian rupa sehingga kami rela menjadi alat bagi mereka, burrm. Para pejuang Guttinger yang paling kuat, chirp, seperti kami, chirp, kemudian dijadikan prajurit mereka, burrm."

Ah, jadi mereka dicuci otak. Pantas saja.

"Begitukah.." Squad memandangi mereka, kemudian bertanya lagi untuk mendapat konfirmasi bahwa apa yang ia curigai itu benar atau tidak, "Apakah kalian masih ingin mendapatkan kebebasan?"

"Tidak, burrm."

Yap, mereka positif dicuci otak.

"Hmm... Oke." Squad ingat, mereka sangat bangga akan pekerjaan mereka, salah satu keluarga yang kebanggaannya dapat menyamai kebanggaan keluarga Dominion Pennant. "Tentu kalian sungguh bangga akan pekerjaan kalian. Apa kira-kira pekerjaan kalian? Apa tugas yang diberikan Eliminator untuk kalian?"

Chiriru menjawab datar, "Merekrut anggota, burrm. Jika ada yang tidak ingin menjadi anggota, chirp, keluarganya akan menjadi target penyerangan kami, burrm. Anggota yang telah datang kemudian dicuci otak, burrm."

"Begitu..." Squad berpikir keras. Bagaimana caranya agar mereka melakukan apa yang diinginkan Squad kepada mereka? Ini sungguh rumit. "Baiklah, bisakah aku berbicara dengan tuan kalian?" tanyanya, kembali ramah. Ketika ia tidak mendapat respon seperti kecepatan respon sebuah Guttinger pada umumnya, ia menambahkan, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan tuan kalian untuk mengetahui bagaimana cara dia memperlakukan kalian semua dengan begitu... 'baik'... sehingga kalian bisa menjadi sopan dan sangat ramah seperti sekarang."

"Terima kasih, chirp, Dominion, burrm." Chiriru menyahut. "Tunggu sebentar, burrm. Bzzzt... bzzzt..."

xoxoxoxox

"Dia berhasil, lho!" seru Wendy dalam bisikan kepada Scone. "Aku tak percaya dia berhasil!"

"Hmm," Scone memandang Squad sambil menyipit. Ia sedikit tersinggung karena kemampuannya ternyata tidak lebih dari kemampuan bicara seorang Dominion Pennant. Padahal, ia adalah seorang trader! Trader amatiran, sih.

"Tunggu, mau diapakan dia itu?" tanya Wendy cemas ketika ada pergerakan tiba-tiba dari rombongan Guttinger tersebut.

"Entahlah..." Scone mau tak mau jugam menjadi cemas seperti Wendy. "Kuharap mereka tidak membuat kita kesulitan..."

xoxoxoxox

"Mau apa kamu, chirp, Chiburi, nyororon?" tanya Chiriru kepada robot lainnya yang menghalangi jalannya menuju ke atas. Squad mengintip ingin tahu di balik besi-besi Guttinger itu. Tampak sebuah robot yang lebih kecil merentangkan tangan untuk menghalangi jalan Chiriru.

"Chiburi tidak ingin si Dominion datang kemari, burrm. Tempat ini berbahaya, skitt!" ucap si robot yang bernama Chiburi itu, sambil memandangi Squad. Squad yang sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud mereka, hanya melongo.

"Chiburi, chirp, minggir dari tangga, burrm. Ini perintah, skitt skitt!" seru Chiriru, namun Chiburi tetap bergeming.

Malah, ia semakin berseru, "Chiburi tidak mau, skitt! Chiriru telah dicuci otak oleh si robot gila, skitt!"

Chiriru menggeleng. "Dia bukan robot gila, chirp, tapi tuan kita yang agung—"

"Benar kan, nyororon? Chiriru, Chiburi mohon tolong percaya pada Chiburi, chirp, sekali ini saja, skitt!" pinta Chiburi, dengan suara datar memelas.

Chiriru kembali menggeleng. "Percaya apa, nyororon? Percaya bahwa aku sudah dicuci otak, nyororon?"

"Ya, burrm." Robot yang lebih kecil itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Chirp... itu masih kuanggap omong kosong, chirp, semuanya hanya bohong, burrm burrm.." Chiriru tetap keras kepala pada pendiriannya.

Chiburi menutup mata besinya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali dan berkata cepat, "Maafkan Chiburi sebelumnya, chirp, tapi ini tindakan yang penting, burrm. _Head Blow!_"

x-x-x-x-x

"Apa bedanya nama 'Chibry' dengan 'Chiburi'?" tanya Valentia, bingung. Di sebelahnya, Popurin sedang memandangi wajah Squad dengan mata berbinar.

Pemuda itu tampak berpikir. "Hem, banyak. Pengucapannya berbeda, kata-katanya berbeda, dan sebagainya." Taste_nya berbeda, rasanya berbeda, memorinya juga berbeda, _batin Squad.

"Memang sih..." Valentia juga ikut berpikir. "Ah, lanjutkan saja deh pokoknya!"

"Baiklah..."

x-x-x-x-x

Sebagian besar robot tampak mengutak-atik isi dari Guttinger bernama Chiriru itu. Namun, ada satu robot yang tidak ikut mengutak-atik, dan dia adalah Chiburi. Robot itu sedang bersama dengan Squad, Scone, dan Wendy, dan berusaha untuk meminta maaf.

"Chiburi mohon maaf harus melibatkan Dominion dan Boneka Kayu dan Umbrella seperti ini, chirp, tapi Chiburi tidak tahu kalau ternyata masih ada beberapa makhluk hidup yang tertinggal di sini, burrm. Kalau Chiburi tahu, chirp, Chiburi tidak akan mengajak kakak jalan-jalan, burrm. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Chiburi mengajak Chiriru jalan-jalan adalah karena Chiburi ingin menyadarkan kakak, burrm."

"Kakak..?" tanya Scone. Sejam yang lalu, ia sangat takut memandangi salah satu dari robot tersebut. Sekarang ia bercakap-cakap dengan mereka seperti seorang teman lama.

"Chiriru adalah kakak Chiburi, burrm. Kebetulan, chirp, Chiriru adalah robot terakhir yang masih dalam tahap _brainwashed_, burrm," Chiburi menjelaskan.

Wendy tersentak, tampaknya menyadari sesuatu. Ia bertanya takut-takut, "Oh... bagaimana caranya kau bisa membalikkan pencucian otak mereka, Chiburi?"

"Chiburi hanya bisa membalikkan pencucian otak terhadap robot, burrm. Tinggal membetulkan rangkaian chip yang telah dipasang di otak robot, chirp, dan langsung selesai, burrm," jelas Chiburi sambil bergoyang ke kiri ke kanan dengan gembira.

"Kalau.." Wendy mulai berbicara, tapi ternyata Chiburi mengerti.

Chiburi menunduk, dan berkata dengan nada menyesal, "Kalau makhluk hidup, chirp, Chiburi tidak bisa membantu, chirp, maaf, burrm."

Wendy mendesah. "Tidak apa-apa..." Belum ada kemungkinan bahwa adiknya juga dicuci otak. Belum.

Mendadak mereka berempat dikejutkan oleh suara-suara robot di belakang mereka. "Chiriru sudah bangun, skitt!"

Spontan, Chiburi langsung berdiri, hampir menyebabkan serangan jantung kepada tiga monster di depannya itu. "Maaf, chirp, tapi Chiburi harus ke sana dulu, burrm..."

"Sekarang, rencana kalian apa...?" tanya Squad, begitu sesi kerinduan Chiburi akan kakaknya yang asli telah selesai.

Chiburi ingin mencoba mengangkat bahu, namun hasilnya seluruh tubuhnya malah terangkat. "Tidak tahu, burrm. Mungkin kabur dari Menara Cahaya, burrm. Tapi, chirp, Chiburi masih bingung mau tinggal dimana nanti, nyororoooo~n...?"

"Atau menyerang markas si robot gila, skitt!" Chiriru berteriak. Rupanya ia sudah benar-benar sembuh dari pencucian otak yang baru saja dideritanya.

Begitu mendengar perkataan Chiriru, robot-robot lain langsung berseru setuju. "Betul, skitt skitt! Chikubi setuju, skitt!"

"Chiripyon akan bantu, skitt!"

"Chiharu juga, skitt!"

"Whoa whoa whoa... santai saja, Guttinger..." Scone berucap, mengangkat tangannya agar mereka bisa melihatnya dan mencoba menenangkan diri mereka sendiri. Tampaknya, usahanya agak berhasil karena sedetik kemudian robot-robot tersebut menjadi diam. Mungkin dipicu oleh rasa kasihan karena Scone tampak sangat menderita dengan segala keramaian mereka.

Squad tampaknya melihatnya, karena berikutnya ia malah berusaha memancing keramaian mereka kembali dengan berseru, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bersama-sama menghancurkan mereka, setuju?"

"SKITT!"

Scone mengeluh lagi, namun senyum yang mengembang di ujung bibir kayunya tak dapat ia sembunyikan.

x-x-x-x-x

"Itu... itu... banyak sekali robotnya! Aku juga mau!" seru Valentia, kegirangan.

Squad, sebaliknya, melakukan gaya _facepalm_. "Bah, robot bukan untuk dipelihara, Valentia..."

Mendadak Popurin juga ikut angkat suara, hanya untuk meniru perkataan Squad, "Ya, robot bukan untuk dipelihara, Valentia...!"

"..." Valentia memandanginya dengan pandangan 'kamu-ini-sudah-gila-atau-gila-stadium-dua?'

Namun, Popurin mendadak menyadari pandangan Squad terhadapnya, dan kemudian langsung berkata dengan wajah merona merah, "Lanjutkan saja deh."

"Hahaha..."

x-x-x-x-x

"Siap?" Squad bertanya kepada semua yang ada di tempat tersebut.

"Kami semua siap, chirp, Guttinger pantang untuk tidak siap, skitt!"

Squad tersenyum. Ia mencengkeram kembali sebuah pedang Chainsword pemberian Wendy barusan kepadanya. Katanya, 'untuk keberuntungan'. Apa hubungan sebuah Chainsword dan segepok keberuntungan, Squad sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang jelas adalah, mereka semua sedang merasakan euforia perang. Sesuatu seperti yang kau alami sesaat sebelum kau mengikuti sebuah perlombaan. Bedanya, kalau kau kalah dalam perlombaan, kau mendapat malu. Tapi kalau kau kalah dalam peperangan, kau akan mendapat kematian.

Dominion Pennant itu menghela napas dalam-dalam, dan berkata, "Baik... kalian semua sudah mengingat taktik, tempat, dan musuh... sekarang waktunya... SERBU!"

Mereka semua merangsek maju menuju lantai teratas, sebuah lantai yang menurut informasi para Guttinger merupakan basis lokasi Eliminator. Begitu mereka tiba di lantai tersebut, pemandangan yang menyambut mereka tidak terlalu mengejutkan.

Puluhan DEM tampak bersiap di pintu masuk lantai tersebut, menunggu mereka untuk memasuki tempat ini. Segera saja, begitu Chiriru melihat para DEM yang bertebaran di segala tempat, ia langsung mengamuk dan berteriak,

"CHIIRRRRRPPPPP—OOOO!"

"Chirp—o?" Squad mengernyit.

Chiburi kemudian menjelaskan, "Itu adalah aksioma khas dari keluarga kami, nyororon! Maaf, chirp, tapi masih ada beberapa puluh DEM yang harus kuberantas, skitt skitt! CHIIRRRPPPPPPP—OOOOO!" Dan dengan teriakannya tersebut, ia mulai maju ke depan untuk menubruk beberapa DEM, dan segera diikuti oleh teman-teman Guttingernya yang lain.

"Well, keluarga Guttinger, menurutku, sangat—aneh." Scone memandangi Chiburi dan kawan-kawannya yang menyerang para DEM dengan kebuasan seperti seekor, ehm, Bawoo. Menyerang tanpa pandang bulu.

Wendy, sebaliknya, malah terkikik menahan geli. "Menurutku mereka lucu. Nama mereka, maksudku. Chiburi. Chiriru. Apalagi yang Chiripyon. Sifat dan nama mereka berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari tampang mereka."

"Yeah, kita bisa memikirkan tentang nama-nama itu di lain waktu. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk menyelesaikan ini..." Boneka kayu itu melirik Squad yang sedari tadi terus diam membisu, tampaknya perhatiannya sepenuhnya diarahkan pada sesuatu yang segera mendekat.

Benar saja. Di tengah kondisi peperangan ini, mendadak mereka melihat seorang robot berjalan menuju mereka, yang memiliki penampilan lain daripada DEM biasanya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam. Matanya yang berwarna hitam gelap. Dan tangan itu, tangan yang membawa sepasang cakar Machine God's Claw...

Eliminator.

* * *

Thank you for reading. R&R please? =)


	8. Awal Dari Sebuah Akhir (2)

Disclaimer: Squad, Valentia, Josephine, Yukika, Popurin, and Jaychun are not my character. These characters belong to their respective owner. The other characters are all mine. And yes, the ECO world is not mine, it's GungHo's.

* * *

**Lanjutan Chapter 6  
Awal Dari Sebuah Akhir, Part II**

* * *

"Kau datang lagi, Dominion Pennant," sambut si robot itu. Squad mengetatkan pegangannya pada pedang Chainsword-nya, ia semakin waspada. Ia sudah mengatakan bahwa tak mungkin hanya seorang dari mereka yang bisa mengalahkan Eliminator itu sendirian. Maka, ketika robot itu muncul, mereka akhirnya—

"Heaa!"

—melompat bersamaan untuk melawan si Eliminator sialan itu.

Trang, tring, stakk! Mereka bersamaan menyerang si robot dengan seluruh kekuatan masing-masing. Meskipun tampaknya Eliminator itu kesulitan, namun entah kenapa dia selalu dapat mempertahankan dirinya dari serangan ketiga monster tersebut.

"_Ash!_" teriak Wendy, begitu pula dengan Scone yang meneriakkan 'Vital Down' pada si Eliminator dan Squad yang juga tak ketinggalan mengucapkan 'Energi Blast'. Ia sudah diberitahu oleh Chiburi bahwa si Eliminator lemah terhadap sihir, dan ia akan memanfaatkan hal tersebut dengan baik.

Untuk sesaat, Squad dapat melihat bahwa mata si Eliminator tampak menyipit begitu ia mendapatkan banyak serangan sihir seperti ini. Ia kemudian melihat dengan gerakan lambat; Eliminator yang menoleh kebelakang, memberikan isyarat yang hampir tak terdeteksi; kemudian sebuah senapan yang diarahkan kepada salah satu dari mereka, dan kemudian beberapa peluru berdesing dengan kecepatan tinggi—

"WENDY!"

Squad melihat dengan penuh horor saat baju Wendy yang selalu terlihat kuning bersih itu kini berlubang, dan menampilkan beberapa lingkaran-lingkaran berwarna merah. Wendy sendiri rupanya baru menyadari hal tersebut, karena detik berikutnya, ia tak dapat menahan berat badannya lagi di udara, dan terjatuh dengan penuh luka di tubuhnya.

"Wendy!" Scone ikut berteriak, wajahnya juga tampak sangat terkejut dan kaget. "Oh, tidak... Wendy. Wendy! Jangan mati, tolong, jangan mati!"

Eliminator itu tampaknya puas, dan kemudian menghilang ke dalam keramaian perang para Guttinger dan DEM, meninggalkan mereka bertiga sendirian di tengah lahan perang itu.

Squad memegangi tangannya yang kecil itu, berusaha menyangkal pikiran bahwa Wendy akan mati. Tidak, Wendy tidak akan pernah mati. Umbrella kuning itu selalu kuat dimana pun dia berada, dan di dalam kejadian manapun yang ia alami... "Wendy... Wendy..." hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan, persis seperti sebuah piringan Vinyl rusak.

Wendy tertawa tersendat, kemudian terbatuk-batuk. Batuk yang mengeluarkan darah. "Ahahahah... jadi ini rasanya—m-mati..."

"Tidak, kau tidak akan mati, Wendy!" isak Scone, sambil berusaha mengeluarkan peluru-peluru dari dalam tubuhnya. Namun kemudian ia berhenti karena Wendy menyentuh tangan kayunya itu dengan lembut, dan menggeleng. Tak ada gunanya. Mereka tahu itu. Darah terus merembes keluar dari tubuhnya.

Ia kemudian menoleh memandangi Squad yang masih mengatakan "Wendy..." seperti kaset rusak. Wendy berkata dengan suara yang semakin lirih, namun entah bagaimana Squad dan Scone sepertinya dapat mendengarnya di tengah hingar-bingar peperangan ini. "Maafkan aku... karena... tak bisa... menepati janji..."

Dan cahaya yang selalu menyinari mata kuning itu, cercah kehidupan yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya, mendadak hilang, lenyap ditelan kegelapan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Scone menutup matanya dengan lembut. Scone memang baru beberapa hari bersama Wendy, namun ia sudah menganggapnya seperti teman baik. Ialah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menanyainya pertanyaan macam-macam mengenai baju Ice Stone yang dikenakannya ataupun memprotes segala tindakannya.

Sedangkan Squad sendiri tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Perasaannya kosong, seperti baru saja ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya yang sesungguhnya. Wendy mati... padahal ia adalah sahabat karibnya... temannya yang dipercayainya...

Ia menengadah, dan mendapati bahwa DEM-Sniper itu masih berada di tempatnya, mencoba membidik sasaran lain. Nada suara yang keluar dari dalam tenggorokannya mendadak terasa dingin, seperti suara orang lain, namun ia tidak peduli. "Scone.. apakah menurutmu berbeda jika kamu menghajar seorang DEM-Sniper daripada seorang Eliminator..?"

Scone juga ikut menengadah dan kemudian menyipitkan matanya dengan kemarahan yang membara. "Tidak ada bedanya, Squad. Tidak ada bedanya..." Ia beranjak berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangan kayunya, mencoba meredam amarah dan kesedihannya atas kematian Wendy.

"Semoga berhasil, Kodama," Squad mengangguk kepadanya, yang juga dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Scone, yang kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tempat dimana DEM-Sniper tersebut berada. Ia kemudian memandang sekeliling.

Pertempuran hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa DEM yang tersisa, begitu juga dengan Guttinger yang tersisa. Mendadak Squad menyadari bahwa ia sedang diawasi oleh si Eliminator itu dengan tajam. Menghunuskan pedangnya, ia kemudian berjalan menuju musuhnya itu dan langsung berteriak, "Heaaa!"

Pertarungan antara Squad dan Eliminator segera terjadi. Kedua pihak sama-sama ganasnya dalam menyerang maupun bertahan, dan tidak bisa dikatakan mana yang akan memenangi pertarungan tersebut.

Trang, tring, trang—

Meskipun begitu, tampaknya Squad berada sedikit di atas angin. Pasalnya, ia memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan yang lebih baik daripada seorang Dominion Pennant biasa. Setelah beberapa waktu menghindar, menusuk, dan menebas, akhirnya ia berhasil memotong salah satu claw dari Eliminator tersebut menjadi dua bagian.

"Heh, heh..." Squad tersenyum, meskipun napasnya berat. "Senjatamu berkurang satu..."

Eliminator itu memandangi tangannya yang kini tidak terlindungi, dan berkata dengan gemetar. "Beraninya... beraninya kau memotong clawku... akan kuberikan perlakuan yang sepadan kepadamu..."

"Apa misalnya?" tantang Squad.

"Seperti ini—Vital Down!"

"Ugh—" Ia merasakan sensasi yang sama seperti saat di rumah Josephine. Ia merasakan pusing luar biasa, seakan baru sembuh dari penyakit berat—

"Dan lihatlah sekarang siapa yang tertawa..."

Dan dalam sekali tebas, ia memotong satu sayap dari punggung Squad. Darah segera menyembur keluar dari punggungnya. Ia harus menggigit bibirnya sampai hampir berdarah agar tidak berteriak kesakitan.

"Aku belum selesai." Tebasan kedua memotong kembali salah satu sayapnya, dan Squad hampir saja berteriak kalau tangannya tidak ia masukkan ke dalam mulut. Ia menderita, sangat menderita oleh karena kesakitan yang sangat menyiksa punggungnya dan tubuhnya, namun ia tidak akan menyerah hanya karena siksaan seperti ini.

"Lagi-lagi belum selesai..." Tebasan ketiga langsung memotong dua sayap miliknya sekaligus, membuatnya akhirnya menyerah dan menahan kesakitan dengan mengeluarkan teriakan pilu.

"Guahhh!" Sakit yang dideritanya sama sekali tidak dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Mungkin rasa sakit ini sama dengan seorang manusia biasa yang tangannya dipotong dengan paksa oleh seseorang.

"Sakit, memang, tapi itulah rasanya penderitaan dan penghinaan," Eliminator itu berkata di dekat telinga Squad, dan kemudian berseru, "_Sweep Attack!_"

Jika saja Squad dalam kondisi terbaiknya, Squad pasti bisa menerima serangan tersebut dengan enteng. Masalahnya, sekarang sama sekali bukan kondisi terbaiknya, dan saat menerima serangan tersebut, dia terhempas kebelakang sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding. Lebih banyak darah keluar, membuatnya pusing.

"Kau akan mati," Eliminator menyatakan dengan yakin, meskipun di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat goresan-goresan besar, hasil serangan dari Squad. "Kau akan mati kehabisan darah, dan tidak akan pernah bisa menyelamatkan si Titania."

Ia tak memiliki niat untuk menjawab ataupun balik menantang si Eliminator. Mulutnya sendiri terasa sangat berat, tak dapat ia gerakkan.

Di sekelilingnya sendiri, pertempuran nampaknya telah usai. Tak ada yang benar-benar menang dalam pertempuran tersebut. Kedua pihak, Guttinger dan DEM, tampaknya menjadi korban. Tak ada lagi yang hidup di sekeliling mereka.

Kecuali, tentu saja, Scone dan si DEM-Sniper. Meskipun jaraknya sangat jauh, namun ia dapat merasakan bahwa Scone akan mengalahkan si DEM-Sniper... atau mungkin ini hanyalah pengharapan kosong...?

"Kalau begini, jadi banyak waktu sebelum rencana A dimulai," robot itu mengangkat tangannya yang berlumuran darah, dan memandangi beberapa deretan angka sebelum berkata, "Empat ratus dua detik adalah waktu yang tersisa sebelum mesin berfungsi kembali. Agar dapat melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan efisien, aku harus melakukan sesuatu selain bengong..."

Mata hitam yang dingin itu memandangi Squad. "Bagaimana kalau aku bercerita saja mengenai rencanaku?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Squad, selain napasnya yang telah menjadi berat. Eliminator itu melanjutkan, "Yah, tidak ada salahnya menjelaskan," Eliminator mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Dengan begitu kematian kalian tidak akan sia-sia."

"Mati? Sama sekali TIDAK!" seru seseorang. Rupanya Scone telah kembali dari pertarungannya, dan ternyata ia berhasil mengalahkan si DEM-Sniper. Kemudian ia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Eliminator dan berteriak, "_Merciless Blo—_"

"_Vital Down!_"

"Mmhh—"

Eliminator menendangnya keras-keras ke arah di sebelah Squad yang berdarah-darah. "Kau..." Scone berkata lirih, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kekuatannya yang juga sudah hampir habis. Maka Eliminator itu mulai berbicara.

"Kami para DEM memiliki ambisi untuk membuat keturunan yang lebih hebat daripada ras manusia," DEM itu menjelaskan. "Tentu saja, hampir segalanya telah kami miliki. Kekuatan, kepintaran, keahlian menggunakan senjata," Eliminator mengangguk-angguk, "dan lain-lain. Tapi, masih ada satu hal yang belum kami punyai."

Squad berusaha bangun, namun gagal. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Punggungnya menderita pendarahan hebat, sebagai akibat dari terpotongnya sayap yang selama ini menjadi _trademark_nya sebagai seorang Dominion Pennant.

"Tahukah kamu apa itu yang belum kami punyai?" tanya Eliminator, retoris. Ia tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari Squad karena ia yakin bahwa sebentar lagi Dominion itu akan mati kehabisan darah. "Hal tersebut adalah... sihir. Bukan hanya 'Vital Down' dan tetek bengeknya yang tidak penting, tapi sihir murni. Tsunami, Gravity Blast, Icicle Tempest, Lava Lake... Kemampuan untuk memiliki dan mengeluarkan sihir secara alami, yang digunakan sebagai pertahanan dan serangan. Kami sama sekali tidak memilikinya..." Eliminator itu kembali berjalan-jalan kesana kemari dengan tertatih-tatih sembari menunggu mesin raksasa itu bekerja kembali. "Dengan memiliki kemampuan sihir, maka lengkap sudahlah berbagai kelebihan dari ras DEM! Kami akan sekali lagi menghancurkan ras menyedihkan kalian, dan akan berjaya kembali di benua Acronia ini..."

"Kalian... tidak akan bisa—uhuk, uhuk!" Perkataan Scone tersendat karena batuk-batuk. Andai saja Scone adalah seorang manusia, pasti batuk yang dideritanya sudah berkembang menjadi batuk darah. "Kalian sama sekali—uhuk—tidak bisa menghancurkan—kami—uhuk! "

Eliminator itu mengabaikan kata-kata Scone. "Maka aku ditunjuk untuk menjalankan rencana ini. Rencana apa? Ah, itu kujelaskan nanti. Aku akan menjelaskan latar belakangnya dulu..."

Ia tak memedulikan Squad, yang kini dapat menggerakkan beberapa otot tangannya.

"Agar seorang DEM memiliki kemampuan sihir, kemampuan tersebut harus diambil dari seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan sihir juga, yaitu ras manusia. Namun, kami tidak ingin memilih bibit sembarangan. Jadi, kami membuat persekutuan dengan Land Walker," Ia memandangi langit-langit, sepertinya menerawang. "Cukup gampang bagiku untuk membujuk salah satu dari bayi-bayi terbang itu agar mau bereinkarnasi menjadi bayi 'biasa', bayi yang berasal dari rahim ras humani."

Jadi itulah sebabnya mengapa ibunya dapat mengandung Josephine meskipun tanpa ayah...

"Dan selanjutnya mudah. Tinggal mencari seorang ibu yang memiliki rahim yang berfungsi dengan baik, agar anaknya bisa keluar dengan lancar, kau tahu—" Eliminator itu mengeluarkan suara tawa datar yang aneh, rupanya ia menganggap hal tersebut sangat lucu. "Aku menunggunya sampai ia berumur 17 tahun, saat kekuatan sihir telah matang, kemudian mengambilnya dari ibunya dan membawanya ke sini."

"Pertanyaan besar selanjutnya adalah, bagaimana mengambil energi sihir dari seorang manusia dan kemudian dipindahkan ke sebuah robot? Pada awalnya aku sama sekali tak bisa membuatnya. Namun, setelah aku bereksperimen dengan satu robot Guttinger yang aku lupa namanya, ternyata hal itu mudah. Ambil dengan metode pengambilan jiwa, Metode X883F-J7B yang dikembangkan oleh J7B sendiri...prosesnya adalah rahasia, tentu, tapi gampang. Hanya melibatkan Experiment Executor Machine, atau XXM, itu dia, di sana, kau lihat?" tanya Eliminator itu, menunjuk ke suatu mesin aneh.

Mesin tersebut tampak seperti berbentuk kapsul. Squad yakin bahwa di dalamnya berisi Josephine. Di kiri kanan kapsul tersebut, terdapat dua lengan besi yang menjuntai ke depan dan semacam layar besar untuk pengoperasian. Eliminator tersebut memandanginya dengan intens dan melanjutkan, "Dan tentu saja, melibatkan sejumlah bahan lain yang tak ingin kusebutkan," lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan tawa datar yang aneh. "Yang jelas adalah, proses ini pasti berhasil, dan kami sekali lagi akan menguasai dunia kalian yang menyedihkan. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha..."

Squad mulai berdiri, meskipun masih sedikit oleng, namun ia tetap berusaha bangun. Berhasil. Tangannya bertumpu pada pedangnya. Ia mulai mendapatkan keseimbangannya...

Eliminator berbalik membelakangi Squad dan Scone, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Squad telah berdiri di belakangnya, dan kemudian berkata, "Ah, sudah waktunya. _XXM, initiate the plan A..._"

"_Command Received. Checking system information... Checking complete. Full Scan and Full Check required. Performing a full scan and full check... Full Scan, complete. Full Check, complete. Result: Plan A is initiatable. Initiating the plan A, 'Sate Ayam'..._"

Eliminator itu berkata dengan nada datar, "Sate Ayam... makanan khas humani yang aneh, tapi tampaknya cukup bisa ditoleransi—"

"_War Cry! _OUOAUOAUAUOAUOAUOA—"

"Ugh—"

Berhasil, ia terkena efek stun! Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Squad segera berlari dengan terseok-seok namun pasti menuju si robot dan berkata, "_Quick Slash Combo 1! Quick Slash Combo 2,_ dan—_Quick Slash Combo 3!_"

Eliminator tersebut terkena seluruh serangannya, dan kemudian berseru, "Sial, rasakan ini—Sweep Attack—"

Namun Squad melangkah mundur dengan tepat waktu sebelum claw dari Eliminator sempat menyentuh kulitnya. "_War Cry_—lagi! UOAUOAOAUAOAUOAOUAU!" Kali ini efek stun kembali merayapi si Eliminator, membuatnya tak dapat bergerak.

"—!"

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Squad mempersiapkan diri. Ia pernah membaca mengenai berbagai jenis skill yang dapat dilakukan oleh seorang Blademaster, dan ada satu skill yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Skill tersebut akan berhasil apabila sang Blademaster telah mencapai tingkat tertinggi dalam pelatihannya sebagai seorang Blademaster. Squad pernah mencobanya, dan ternyata berhasil. Maka dari itu, tak ada alasan bagi dirinya untuk tidak berhasil melakukan hal ini. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya kedalam satu pedang miliknya dan mulai berteriak, "_Specter Sword!_"

Lima tusukan penuh kekuatan langsung menghujani Eliminator tanpa ampun. Eliminator itu mencoba menahan kekuatan Chainsword milik Squad, namun sia-sia karena tenaganya sendiri sudah habis. Dalam sekejap mata, pedang Squad berhasil memotong-motong tubuhnya dengan mulus, membuat sang Eliminator terjatuh dalam keadaan tercincang di sebagian besar tubuhnya.

Napasnya berat, namun Squad masih mampu berbisik pelan, "Puas kau, Eliminator?! Kau tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa melaksanakan rencanamu..."

Ketika ia tak menerima respon apapun dari sang Eliminator, Squad langsung merosot dengan tangan yang mencoba bertumpu di pedangnya. Ya, tubuhnya lemas, darah tetap bercucuran dari punggungnya, dan paru-parunya semakin berat dalam melakukan pernapasan. Namun senyum lemah merekah di bibirnya. Ia berhasil mengalahkan seorang Eliminator; sesuatu yang mustahil, namun berhasil dilakukannya!

"Kau... berhasil..." Scone terbata.

Sang Dominion Pennant tanpa sayap itu memalingkan wajah untuk menatap Scone. Ia meringis ketika rasa sakit masih berdenyut-denyut di luka punggungnya yang begitu besar. "Y-yah..." Squad tak mampu menjawab lebih dari itu.

Scone menghimpun segala kekuatannya, lalu memusatkan kekuatan itu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting: mendengus. "Jangan lupakan... tuan putrimu," ujarnya pelan. Squad mengangguk perlahan. Segera saja ia bangkit kembali, berjalan dengan tertatih menuju mesin tersebut, dan mulai berusaha mengeluarkan Josephine dari dalamnya ketika Eliminator itu mulai berbisik dengan terbata-bata,

"Lanjutkan dengan... Rencana B..." Suaranya lirih, namun Squad dapat mendengarnya. Tanpa memedulikan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri, ia berbalik kepada Eliminator. Robot itu memang sudah mendekati ajalnya, namun ia masih bisa berkata-kata meskipun nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia melanjutkan dengan nada datar yang terdengar licik, "Kami, para DEM... terkenal akan rencana kedua kami... Kalau kami tidak bisa mendapat... apa yang kami mau.. maka kau pun, juga tidak boleh... mendapatkannya... jadi... semoga... berun... tung..."

* * *

Thank you for reading. R&R please? =)


	9. Awal Dari Sebuah Akhir (3)

Disclaimer: Squad, Valentia, Josephine, Yukika, Popurin, and Jaychun are not my character. These characters belong to their respective owner. The other characters are all mine. And yes, the ECO world is not mine, it's GungHo's.

* * *

**Lanjutan Chapter 6  
Awal Dari Sebuah Akhir, Part III**

* * *

Kepalanya terkulai lemas di lantai. Tubuh Eliminator yang tercabik-cabik itu akhirnya menghilang, begitu juga dengan sisa-sisa kehidupannya yang juga ikut menghilang. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Squad segera mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada diri Josephine yang masih berada di dalam mesin tersebut, pingsan. Namun, pemandangan yang menyambutnya di lantai kedua membuatnya terkejut luar biasa.

Sejumlah besar batu Summonstone berwarna hitam pekat, tampak berpendar dalam pelukan sepasang lengan besi yang menjulur keluar dari mesin tersebut. "_Command received. Checking system information... Full Check and Full Scan are not required. Initiating the plan B,_'Lontong Balap'," kata suara mesin raksasa tersebut.

"L-lontong... balap?" tanya Scone tidak mengerti, namun Squad tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia langsung memaksakan diri berlari menuju ke arah mesin tersebut, namun ia masih belum cukup cepat. Pendar keunguan mulai terbentuk di sekitar mesin tersebut. Mesin tersebut kemudian bersuara, "_Initiation complete. Remaining time until plan B succeed is sixty seconds..._"

Squad menjadi panik, ia tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. "Scone... bagaimana ini?!"

"Kau masih berhenti untuk berpikir, hah...?! Ternyata Domi Pennant itu terlalu suka membuang waktu!" teriaknya marah, meskipun berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk berteriak. "HANCURKAN MESIN ITU, BODOH!"

Mulutnya membentuk bulatan 'O' sempurna. "Oh, yeah.. tapi bagaimana—"

"Fifty seconds..." Dan di dalam kapsul itulah ternyta tubuh Josephine selama ini disembunyikan. Kapsul tersebut mulai terbuka, dan proses tersebut tampak sedang dimulai. Sementara itu, Squad berusaha menghancurkan mesin tersebut, namun ia hanya berhasil sedikit. Tampaknya, kekuatannya belum cukup tinggi untuk meremukkan seluruh mesin tersebut.

"CEPAT!" Scone berteriak. "Gunakan itu, gunakan itu—Spectore Sword, Pecter Blade, atau apalah itu—"

"Specter Sword...?" tanya Squad, tidak yakin.

Pendar keunguan mulai tampak lebih jelas. Di atas pendar tersebut, sebentuk kabut tipis berwarna gelap mulai terbentuk.

Scone bertambah jengkel dan cemas. "Tidak usah tanya lagi, cepat gunakan itu!"

Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang pedangnya, sangat ragu. Jika ini adalah masalah dengan si Eliminator itu, dengan yakin ia pasti dapat melakukannya. Tapi, mesin ini tampak sangat besar dan hebat. Apakah ia cukup kuat? Apakah ia bisa menyelamatkan Josephine?

Squad mencoba menyingkirkan setiap keragu-raguan yang tersisa pada dirinya. Semua ini tidak akan terselesaikan kalau Squad bahkan tidak ingin mencoba!

Ia mulai mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya pada pedangnya tersebut, dan berseru, "_Specter Sword_... Hea!"

Mengerahkan segenap tenaganya, ia mulai melihat bahwa kekuatannya jelas-jelas dilipatgandakan dengan penggunaan skill ini. Tebasan pertama—lengan robot tersebut hancur. Dark Summonstone berjumlah ratusan itu tercerai-berai ke bawah, hampir membuatnya terpeleset.

Tebasan kedua—ia berhasil membuat tusukan cukup parah ke dalam robot tersebut. Suaranya yang kemudian muncul kali ini tidak terlalu jelas, "Forrrrrrrrrrrty se-c-conds—"

Tebasan ketiga—layar mesin tersebut rusak parah oleh karena kekuatan pedangnya. Namun, rupanya hal itu tidak menghentikan proses yang dilakukan oleh mesin tersebut. Dan dengan sentakan mengerikan, ia baru menyadari bahwa mesin ini mencoba melakukan proses summon. Summon Nightmare, jika dilihat dari bayangannya yang semakin tampak lebih besar daripada semula. Squad menyadari, Nightmare merupakan salah satu penghuni neraka yang konon katanya dapat merusak jiwa seseorang.

"Tidak—"

Tebasan keempat—lengan satunya juga tertebas oleh kekuatan pedang Squad, namun sudah terlambat. Sebuah bayangan gelap mengerikan yang melayang-layang di depannya memberitahu Squad bahwa Nightmare akan tiba di sini setiap saat. Dan di setiap saat itu pulalah ia juga dapat merusak jiwa Josephine.

Mendadak segalanya hanya merupakan cahaya putih. Apakah ini... surga? Namun, pandangannya kali ini kembali lagi, sama mendadaknya dengan kedatangan cahaya putih barusan. Sebuah pemahaman merasuki kepalanya; cahaya barusan adalah cahaya pantulan dari _sickle_yang biasa dibawa Nightmare.

Dalam gerakan lambat, Squad melihat bahwa _sickle_tersebut perlahan mendekati Josephine yang pingsan, dan terlihat seperti menarik sesuatu dari dalam diri Josephine. Nightmare yang hampir mencapai perwujudan penuh itu rupanya sedang mengecap sesuatu dalam diri Josephine—

—mengecap jiwanya.

"Tidak—! J-Josephine...!" Squad berteriak, dan berusaha mendaratkan tebasan terakhir sedalam-dalamnya ke arah mesin tersebut. Namun tampaknya, hal itu sekarang sudah tidak berarti apa-apa lagi, karena sedikit lagi Nightmare mencapai perwujudan penuh.

"Twennnn-n-nty se-c-c-c-c-c-conds..." Segalanya berputar-putar. Squad tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apakah ia akan menyerah? Merelakan jiwa Josephine dibawa oleh sang Nightmare? Atau... dia akan terus berjuang?

Berjuang...?

Tapi kenapa segalanya selalu salah...?

Selalu salah...

Selalu salah..?!

Scone mungkin melihat bahwa damage yang dihasilkan oleh sebuah skill Specter Sword sangatlah tinggi, namun hanya terbatas pada lima kali tebasan. Saat ingin menjatuhkan lawan, yang menentukan tidaklah hanya jumlah damage, tetapi juga jumlah pukulan...

Ia seharusnya memakai skill yang dapat meningkatkan kecepatannya, suatu skill yang dapat melipatgandakan jumlah pukulannya lebih banyak... dan teringat olehnya suatu kemampuan yang diajarkan oleh seseorang di masa lampaunya, tepatnya orangtuanya, untuk melepaskan beban dirinya dan membuat dirinya secepat angin...

"HEAAAA! _SWORD DELAY CANCEL!_"

Kekuatan sekali lagi merasuki tubuhnya, namun ini adalah kekuatan jenis lain. Kekuatan yang melepaskan beban tubuhnya untuk membuatnya melakukan tebasan dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Meskipun begitu, damage yang dihasilkannya tidak terlalu besar, namun itu bukan masalah. Jumlah tebasanlah yang sekarang menjadi lebih utama. Dan taktiknya berhasil. Meski butuh beberapa detik lebih lama, namun serangan terus menerus yang dihasilkannya cukup membuahkan hasil. Mesin tersebut tambah lama bertambah rusak dan rusak, Nightmare yang hampir memiliki perwujudan seratus persen itu akhirnya semakin menghilang, dan—

BUM!

—ledakan yang terjadi kemudian itu hampir membutakannya, namun ia masih tidak melupakan tujuannya kemari. Yaitu untuk menyelamatkan Josephine. Namun di tengah ledakan-ledakan seperti ini, bagaimana caranya menyelamatkannya—?

BUMMMM!

—ledakan demi ledakan terus terjadi karena mesin tersebut. Squad dapat melihatnya—melihat Josephine di tengah ledakan-ledakan ini—

"Josephine! Josephine!"

Berhasil. Ia berhasil melewati kobaran itu, dan sekarang mengangkat tubuh Josephine yang berlumuran darah, berusaha keluar dari api yang berusaha menjilati tubuhnya. Kenapa sih segala sesuatunya pasti akan berubah menjadi sangat parah? Namun di tengah keputus-asaannya, muncul suara lain yang membuatnya tersentak.

"Squad, kubantu kau—uhuk-uhuk—sini!"

"Uhuk-uhuk... Kau terbuat dari kayu, Scone...!" Squad tak memiliki cukup kekuatan lagi untuk membentaknya.

"Simpan—uhuk-uhuk—kekhawatiranmu untuk nanti," Scone membalasnya cepat, dan berusaha membukakan jalan, tak memedulikan api yang mulai meghinggapi tubuhnya.

Ia mengangguk tanpa bersuara apa-apa lagi. Mereka berdua bekerja bahu-membahu, Scone berusaha membuka jalan dan Squad membawa Josephine keluar. Setelah puluhan menit berjuang keras, akhirnya mereka dapat keluar.

Namun, Squad tidak merasa gembira. Ia menggendong Josephine dan meletakkannya di lantai dengan lembut, dan kemudian berusaha mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Sangat lemah...

Melihat hal itu, Scone hanya bisa memandangi Squad dengan kasihan. "Squad..." ucapnya lirih, tak yakin dengan nada yang seharusnya ia gunakan. Scone tahu apa isi hati Squad sekarang: Apa gunanya ia 'menyelamatkan dunia' kalau hasilnya seperti ini? Josephine terbaring dengan penuh darah di tubuhnya, membuat matanya memanas.

"Tidak, Josephine..."

Ia menggenggam tangan Josephine, ia tak peduli lagi jika tangannya juga ikut berlumuran darah. Ia ingin Josephine hidup. Ia tak ingin ditinggalkan lagi oleh dirinya...

Scone meremas bahunya sambil berusaha meyakinkan Squad dengan nada sedih, "Dia tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak apa-apa..."

Tetapi dia sama sekali bukan tidak apa-apa. Di sinilah dia terbaring, di samping seorang Dominion Pennant tanpa sayap dan tanpa ekor, menunggu maut datang padanya. Namun itu tak akan terjadi, karena jiwanya telah dirusakkan oleh Nightmare. Maut tak akan mau mengambil jiwa yang rusak, tak akan pernah. Kondisi ini lebih parah daripada kematian.

"Josephine.."

Dan semua tetap menjadi kesalahannya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia mencintainya? Cinta adalah sesuatu yang buruk bagi Dominion Pennant—itu pasti. Mereka tak akan pernah ditakdirkan untuk hidup bahagia—dalam cinta. Cinta adalah hal yang terlarang. Namun tetap saja Squad melanggarnya, dan hasilnya adalah seperti ini.

Kenapa?

Ia tak tahan lagi. Sebutir air mata menyelinap keluar dari kelopak matanya sementara ia menjerit, menjerit dengan sepenuh hati, seakan hal tersebut dapat membuatnya bangkit, "JOSEPHIIIINEEE!"

x-x-x-x-x

"Dan setelah itu, mereka menyelamatkan keluarga Wendy. Amarela, adik Wendy, menggunakan nama Wendy untuk selalu mengenang kakaknya. Scone melanjutkan hidupnya sebagai pedagang amatiran, dan Dominion Pennant, yang kaukenal sebagai ksatria berambut emas itu, kemudian hilang entah kemana. Selesai," Squad menghela napas.

Valentia, yang mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama dari awal sampai akhir, sekarang hanya bengong. Sedangkan gadis di sebelahnya, Popurin, masih senyum-senyum sendiri, dan kemudian berkata, "Cerita yang bagus, Squad!" Padahal dia baru mendengarkan separuhnya.

Ia mengangguk kecil kepada Popurin, lalu memandangi Valentia dengan defensif. "Apa? Ceritanya nggantung? Kan sudah kuberitahu ceritanya bukan happy ending," tukasnya dengan ketus.

"Ya, tapi—" Valentia mencoba membantahnya, "—tapi aku merasakan keanehan!"

"Apa, tepatnya?"

"Yah, begini. Ceritamu sungguh menarik dan detil, hanya saja pada bagian terakhir, kenapa sepertinya kamu ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu? Oh ya, dan soal Squad yang tiba-tiba bisa memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan Eliminator kembali." tanya Valentia. "Bukannya apa-apa sih, aku hanya bingung."

Wajah Squad seperti ditutupi awan. "Itu..." Squad tak dapat menjawabnya. Ia benar-benar frustasi menghadapi gadis seperti Valentia; cerdas dan intuitif. "Yang pertama itu... rahasia," katanya akhirnya. Meskipun tidak tampak terlalu meyakinkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Rahasia?" Valentia menaikkan alis. Bukan gaya seorang Squad kalau dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu, tapi... "Oh, baiklah. Aku tak akan mengungkitnya jika kamu tidak ingin aku melakukannya," Valentia tersenyum. Hampir saja Squad menghembuskan napas lega. Ia tidak yakin ia akan sanggup menghadapinya jika saja ia tahu. Meskipun begitu, Squad tahu bahwa keingintahuan dan kebingungan gadis itu belum dapat dipadamkan hanya dengan satu kata 'rahasia'.

"Terima kasih, Val. Sedangkan yang kedua, Dominion Pennant yang sudah menguasai teknik kegelapan dengan sempurna dapat menyembuhkan dirinya dengan Necromancy Healing. Meskipun hanya pasif, tapi itu kekuatan yang berguna. Dalam hal ini, si Dominion Pennant itu sudah menguasai teknik Necromancy Healing dengan benar, makanya dia tidak terlihat sedang menyembuhkan diri, kan? Tubuhnya melakukan regenerasi sendiri. Ini berguna saat melawan monster yang bukan berelemen Light. Kurasa bahkan si Profesor Monstrology di Akademi Tonka pun tidak mengetahui hal ini."

Valentia ternganga. Squad menjelaskan dengan begitu tenang dan jelas sekali, darimana dia tahu hal-hal seperti itu? Namun kemudian ia mendapati bahwa pertanyaan ini tidak berguna; mungkin saja Squad hanya mengarang, atau mungkin saja dia benar-benar mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Valentia tidak akan tahu dan tak akan pernah tahu. "Ah, ternyata begitu toh. Besok-besok aku harus mengunjungi Tonka dan kemudian bertanya seputar hal itu," ia tertawa. "Oh iya, aku lupa bilang. Terima kasih sekali kamu telah mau bercerita! Sampai aku terbawa suasana ceritamu..." Ia tertawa dan mengecek jam dinding di kamar, diikuti oleh Popurin yang ikut memandangi jam tersebut. Dan ternyata, jarum jam pendeknya menunjukkan angka... sebelas.

Popurin langsung tersentak. "YA AMPUN! Sudah sampai jam segini?! Aku harus tidur untuk—"

"—menjaga kecantikan, yeah," Valentia berujar malas.

"Tidak hanya kecantikan, tapi juga kesehatan! Namanya itu _beauty sleep_, tahu!"

"Tidur cantik? Huh! Memangnya kamu ini cantik? Tampang pas-pasan aja nggak!"

Squad menggeleng-geleng. "Kalian ini sepupu, tapi kok ulah kalian seperti anjing dan kucing sih?"

"Namanya juga anak-anak," jawab Valentia seenaknya. Squad mendengus. "Well, ini salah satu cara kita untuk menjaga hubungan satu sama lain..."

"Heh? Aku nggak ngerti," Squad mengernyit.

"Hanya para sepupu yang bisa mengerti!" ujar Popurin, tertawa, sambil mengoleskan sesuatu seperti cat berwarna putih ke seluruh muka kulitnya. Squad merinding sendiri melihat wajah Popurin jadi mirip mayat. Harusnya dia tidak berada di kamar kos seorang cewek sampai larut seperti ini! Ia baru ingat kalau cewek—apalagi jenis-jenis seperti Popurin—selalu suka memoles wajah dengan suatu zat tak terdefinisi. Tapi, Squad kagum sendiri dengan Popurin yang mendadak bisa bercanda tawa dengannya tanpa merona merah. Mungkin saat-saat seperti ini adalah saat dimana Popurin bisa menjadi gadis biasa yang tidak terpengaruh cinta monyet.

Squad tersenyum, kemudian menguap. "Well, lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar sekarang. Besok aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting..."

"Begitukah? Baiklah Squad, selamat malam," Valentia melambai kepadanya saat ia mulai beranjak berdiri. "Popurin, katakan sesuatu!"

"Oh, oke... S-Squad, sela-m-mat malam," ujar Popurin, sedikit terbata-bata. Ia berusaha tersenyum di bawah olesan putih tersebut, namun ia malah membuat dirinya tampak seperti orang yang sakit gigi. Squad hampir saja tertawa, tapi ia hanya tersenyum kecil, dan kemudian membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

...

Malam mencapai kegelapan paling pekat. Namun, entah kenapa, Valentia tak bisa tidur malam itu, seakan sesuatu sedang terjadi. Sesuatu yang sudah ia curigai sejak awal mulanya...

x-x-x-x-x

"Apa?! Squad pindah?!"

Pagi hari yang sunyi mendadak dibuat gempar saat Popurin mendapati bahwa kamar Squad sama sekali kosong. Dan lebih gempar lagi ketika Popurin mendapat konfirmasi dari si induk semang, Bu Yukika, kalau Squad memang benar-benar pindah dari tempat tersebut, subuh sekali sebelum hampir seluruh penghuni kos-kosan tersebut terbangun. Yah, kecuali Bu Yukika sendiri.

Mereka berada di depan kamar Squad yang terlihat rapi secara tidak wajar, seakan dirapikan dengan terburu-buru. Beberapa orang yang dekat dengan Squad merubungi kamar tersebut dan meratapi perginya Squad yang mendadak. Bahkan tanpa berpamitan kepada siapa-siapa, kecuali mungkin Bu Yukika.

"Duh, cerewet sekali!" Bu Yukika mencela Popurin. Rupanya ia tidak bisa berkaca pada dirinya sendiri. "Sudah kubilang tadi, anak cerewet, Squad berangkat subuh-subuh!" Ia menggeleng-geleng. "Dasar, anak-anak jaman sekarang..."

Ia kemudian menoleh dan memandangi kerumunan orang-orang dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa kalian tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain memandangi kamar orang?! Bubar! Ini bukan tontonan sirkus!" gertaknya marah. Beberapa orang langsung kabur ke kamar masing-masing, yang lainnya menjauh dengan lambat, masih membicarakan Squad.

Valentia termasuk dalam golongan orang-orang yang berjalan dengan langkah diseret, sambil merenung tentang Squad. Ia pergi dengan begitu tiba-tiba... tapi mengapa? Apakah ini berkaitan dengan cerita kemarin? Entah kenapa, sepertinya Valentia memiliki perasaan aneh bahwa hal tersebut memang berkaitan. Seolah-olah, Squad memang adalah... ah, tapi mana mungkin... Atau apakah memang benar?

Sebelum ia bisa memikirkan jawabannya, ia dipanggil kembali oleh seseorang.

"Hei, Emilian kuncir dua! Bukan kamu, bodoh—yang rambutnya hitam! Ya, kamu!" panggil Bu Yukika seenaknya. Valentia berbalik dengan malas, dan mendekati induk semang dengan wajah sebal.

"Ada apa, Bu Yukika?" tanyanya.

"Dendamu belum kau bayar," sahut Bu Yukika, menyeringai. Valentia memutar bola matanya dan hampir mau menjawab ketika Bu Yukika kembali melanjutkan, "dan Squad menitipkan ini untukmu." Ia menyerahkan sebuah surat berwarna putih yang terlipat kedalam. "Kurasa dia menganggapmu spesial? Ha-ha-ha. Lucu. Well, balik kerja. Kau juga sebaiknya balik bekerja! Dan ingat –ingat tentang dendamu hari ini!" Bu Yukika berseru kepada Valentia yang menjauh sambil membawa surat tersebut dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Squad meninggalkannya sebuah surat? Aneh sekali. Kenapa dia tidak meninggalkan surat untuk orang lain yang lebih dekat dengannya? Misalnya, si Jaychun itu. Atau siapa, kek. Namun Valentia tetap membuka lipatan surat tersebut, dan mulai membaca.

'Valentia,

Surat ini adalah kontak terakhirku untukmu. Aku telah pergi menuju ke suatu tempat yang tidak akan pernah kau capai. Bukan berarti aku meninggal sih, hanya saja secara harfiah aku memang pergi ke tempat yang benar-benar tidak akan bisa kau temukan ataupun kau capai.

Kutinggalkan bukuku yang kemarin itu untukmu. Maaf karena aku tidak akan sempat mengambilnya di lain waktu, jadi anggaplah itu hadiah perpisahan dariku yang terlalu mendadak ini. Semoga kamu mengerti.

Jangan mencariku ya, Valentia. Hahaha. Bukan karena apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa, jika kamu mau mencariku, kamu tidak akan pernah menemukanku lagi. Jadi, jika kamu ingin bertemu denganku (kalau kangen) kamu hanya tinggal mengingat seseorang (yang sangat ganteng), yang pernah ikut mengambil bagian dalam hidupmu, namun harus pergi untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu agar menemukan kedamaian dari masa lampau.

Oh, yeah. Terserah kau kalau kau ingin menganggap ceritaku itu asli atau tidak. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin merusak bayanganmu tentang dongeng itu, yang (mungkin) sudah kurusakkan dengan menceritakan versiku. Tapi ingatlah bahwa segala segala sesuatu yang kelihatan tak selalu seperti penampakan luarnya.

Misalnya saja.. seseorang yang tampak seperti berasal dari ras Emil, mungkin sama sekali bukan seorang Emil.

Kuharap surat ini setidaknya meredakan perasaanmu terhadapku... (eh? Kok jadi malah narsis begini sih?) Yah, maksudku adalah, kuharap surat ini menyelesaikan segala sesuatu yang berkecamuk dalam hatimu. Karena, aku selalu tahu... apa yang kau pikirkan. *tertawa ala kuntilanak*

Well, semoga kau baik-baik saja selalu. Semoga beruntung dalam kehidupanmu... aku tak akan mendoakanmu agar mendapatkan kesehatan selalu, karena bayangkan jika kamu memang benar-benar harus hidup SELAMANYA.

Sincerely yours,  
Squad.'

Khas Squad, seperti biasanya. Dia selalu bisa membuat orang lain tertawa meskipun orang tersebut memiliki segudang perasaan yang bercampur aduk, seperti yang dialami oleh Valentia. Dan ia selalu benar. Ia selalu bisa menebak hati Valentia...

Ternyata semua yang ia curigai memang benar. Tentang mengapa ia tak pernah menerima hati seorang cewek manapun hingga sekarang. Tentang bagaimana ia tampaknya dapat memengaruhi dan berteman baik dengan seseorang. Tentang mengapa wajahnya, di satu sisi sangat tampan, di satu sisi juga tidak manusiawi.

Semua fakta dan cerita mengarah kepada satu kesimpulan penting, namun begitu imajinatif sehingga Valentia sendiri berpikir apakah ia hanya bermimpi, sudah gila, atau memang masih banyak yang belum ia ketahui di dunia ini... seperti yang diceritakan oleh pemuda itu. Suatu kesimpulan yang sangat mengerikan, sekaligus menyedihkan dan mengharukan, tentang mengapa seseorang bisa mengalami sebuah kejadian... seperti yang diceritakan oleh pemuda itu juga.

Mungkin kesimpulan ini memang aneh kedengarannya, tetapi Valentia tahu ini adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Valentia telah bertemu dengan Ksatria Berambut Emas...

Ksatria Berambut Emas yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

Thank you for reading. R&R please? =)


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Squad, Valentia, Josephine, Yukika, Popurin, and Jaychun are not my character. These characters belong to their respective owner. The other characters are all mine. And yes, the ECO world is not mine, it's GungHo's.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Kakinya menjejak lantai putih berkilau, menimbulkan suara khas _cekit, cekit,_yang selalu muncul di kala suatu beban bergesekan dengan lantai es. Pandangan mata emasnya itu ia fokuskan pada sebuah portal di depan dirinya, portal menuju dunia luar. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan hawa dingin yang menusuk. Rupanya dirinya kebal terhadap hal tersebut. Dan dengan satu langkah tegas, ia melangkah menuju portal tersebut.

Seandainya saja ia bisa membawa motor yang baru-baru ini didapatnya, tapi sayangnya kondisi geografis North sama sekali tidak mendukung dirinya untuk bepergian dengan sepeda motor kesayangannya itu.

Hmph. Geografi. Ingatannya melayang kembali, melayang ke kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dan juga beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Ironis.

Serbuan angin dingin jahat langsung menerpa mukanya, tapi ia tak peduli. Sambil merapikan hakama hitam miliknya, ia berjalan menuju seseorang—atau sesuatu—yang tampaknya sedang berdiri di tebing jurang yang agak curam. Perlahan, tangannya memasuki sakunya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kristal yang berpendar aneh. Tanpa membuat orang itu terkejut, ia menyodorkan kristal tersebut kepada orang itu, yang ternyata adalah seorang Icy. Seorang Icy dengan kecantikan yang khas.

"Ini—Mysterious Crystal terakhir," sahut Blade Master itu dengan suara serak. Rupanya, sudah berjam-jam yang lalu ketika ia terakhir kali menggunakan suaranya. "Sekarang, jumlahnya genap seratus buah..."

Akhirnya Icy itu menyadari keberadaannya. Ia berbalik ke arah Blade Master itu, dan kemudian menerima kristal dengan pendar aneh tersebut sambil membungkuk dan berkata, "Tuan Squad..."

Sang Dominion tanpa sayap dan ekor itu mengernyit tak setuju. Ia berkata, "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'Tuan'."

Icy itu membungkuk kembali. "Baiklah. Squad—sama."

"Bah. Sama saja..." Squad menggeleng. Beberapa salju yang menghinggapi baju hakamanya ikut bergoyang lemah, dan akhirnya terjatuh di bawah.

"Ini karena kami semua menghormati Anda, Squad-sama," Icy itu menjelaskan sambil tersenyum. "Kebaikan, kesabaran, dan keteguhan hati Anda membuat kami semua terpana. Baru kali ini kami menyaksikan bentuk cinta paling suci seperti ini. Mungkin, hanya karena kehadiran Anda dan Putri Josephine sajalah yang dapat memberi inspirasi dan kehangatan di pulau Icy ini selama tiga puluh tahun terakhir." Icy itu memandangi pulau kecil yang menjadi tempat kediamannya selama ratusan tahun itu dengan pandangan sayu.

Diberi pujian seperti itu, semburat rona merah muncul di pipi Squad. "Well, kau terlalu memuji, Ryana. Aku hanya... menemukan sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dipedulikan dan disayangi daripada diriku sendiri," ucapnya. Ia juga ikut memandangi pulau kecil itu, dan dalam hati mengagumi keindahannya dalam cengkeraman salju abadi yang tak pernah berakhir.

Icy yang bernama Ryana itu kembali memandangi mata emas sang Blade Master. "Dan menurut saya, itulah bentuk asli dari cinta suci. Kisah Anda seharusnya diketahui oleh seluruh penduduk benua Acronia, satu demi satu." Icy itu mengangguk-angguk, rupanya ingin agar semua orang lain juga bisa merasakan betapa mengharukannya kisah Squad.

Squad tertawa kecil. Senyum yang muncul di bibir Squad tampak seperti mengejek dirinya sendiri. "Sayangnya, itu sudah terjadi."

"Oh ya?" Ryana tampak tertarik, mendorongnya untuk melanjutkan.

Namun, ternyata Squad malah menjadi kesal saat mengingat-ingat salah satu versi cerita dari seorang gadis yang seminggu lalu barusan dia temui di bekas kediaman Josephine itu.

"Ya. Dan itu pasti gara-gara... cecunguk kecil itu!" Squad mengertakkan gigi. "Pasti Scone yang menyebarluaskan saat ia masih hidup dulu!"

Scone, setelah berhasil selamat dari petualangan mereka di Light Tower, melanjutkan hidupnya sebagai seorang Kodama yang menyamar menjadi Ice Stone. Dia pergi ke mana-mana, mencapai segala sudut dari segala negara, hanya untuk meningkatkan kemampuan berdagangnya. Sekarang Scone dikenal sebagai seorang Ice Stone yang paling sukses. Namun sayangnya, seperti salah satu pepatah Morg, tak ada kayu yang tak lapuk. Scone, setelah menempuh perjalanan kehidupannya selama tiga puluh tahun sebagai salah satu Kodama yang paling sukses, harus menutup mata kayunya untuk selamanya, tiga puluh tahun yang lalu.

Tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Dan Squad sendiri hanya terlihat menua selama beberapa tahun. Mungkin, ia sudah hidup terlalu lama.

Ryana yang mendengar perkataan Squad menjadi agak kebingungan. "Bukankah seharusnya Anda senang, Squad-sama? Anda menjadi terkenal, bukan?"

Hal yang dikatakannya itu tampaknya membuat kemarahan Squad semakin menjadi-jadi. "Apa-apaan dikenal?! Jalan ceritanya berubah total, _tauk_!" Squad tak menyadari wajah Ryana yang sedikit berjengit saat ia mengucapkan kata terakhir. "Dia bercerita seakan aku tak punya nama, dan hanya dipanggil sebagai 'Ksatria Berambut Emas'! Sedangkan hanya namanya dan—dan nama Wendy—yang disebutkan, dengan benar! Dan yang paling parah adalah mereka salah menyebut Chiburi sebagai 'Chibry'!" Squad meluapkan kemarahan sepuasnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, rupanya ia terlalu banyak menggunakan oksigen yang tentu hanya berkadar tipis di dataran tinggi North ini. Sedangkan Ryana sendiri masih tampak berjengit setelah digunakan Squad sebagai sasaran pelampiasan kemarahannya.

Squad, setelah beberapa menit berlalu, rupanya menyadari kesalahannya. Ia berdeham kecil dan kemudian berkata, "Maaf. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi."

Icy itu mengangguk cepat-cepat dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Wajar jika Anda merasa kesal seperti itu, Squad-sama."

Pemuda itu kemudian menenangkan dirinya. Tidak lucu kalau seseorang seperti dirinya bisa tersengal-sengal seperti itu, padahal dia dikenal sebagai salah satu Blade Master paling terlatih dan paling kuat di seluruh benua Acronia. Ia kemudian berpikir, kalau ia menceritakan versi Valentia kepada Ryana, mungkin hal itu akan membuat kemarahannya surut. Maka ia bercerita kepada Ryana tentang dongeng tersebut, dengan Ryana mendengarkan di sampingnya dengan penuh minat.

Setelah Squad selesai bercerita, Ryana melebarkan matanya. "Wow. Benarkah seperti itu dongengnya? Itu keterlaluan." Meskipun begitu, ia menutupi mulutnya yang ternyata tersenyum kecil karena ia tampaknya menganggap bahwa hal tersebut—agak lucu.

Namun, Squad tahu isi hatinya. Wajah Squad berubah masam. "Yeah, aku tahu dimana letak lucunya."

Dikatai begitu oleh Squad, wajah Ryana langsung merona biru pucat dan ia langsung mengganti mimik mukanya dengan wajah tenang tanpa emosi yang biasa menghiasi raut mukanya. Cepat-cepat ia berujar, "Jangan begitu marah, Squad-sama. Tanpa usahanya, nama Josephine tak akan dikenang, bukan?" Ryana hampir saja menghembuskan napas lega saat wajah Squad melunak begitu ia menyebut kata 'Josephine'. "Dan setidaknya dia bercerita bahwa dongeng tersebut berakhir bahagia. Tentunya dia memiliki pengharapan besar... akan kebahagiaan Anda, Squad-sama."

Pemuda berambut keemasan itu mengangkat bahu sambil bergumam, "Mungkin saja. Tapi mungkin juga tidak. Dia itu suka sekali mengejekku, kau tahu?" Ia kembali teringat akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Scone.

Ryana memandanginya dengan lembut. "Apakah Anda tidak ingin mengingat diri Scone-sama dengan lebih baik...?"

"Bukan begitu," Squad menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Aku hanya marah saja karena segalanya tidak berakhir dengan bahagia, sama seperti yang disebarluaskan olehnya." Squad memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk mencegah agar matanya tidak memanas. Berbagai kenangan berkelebatan di otaknya. Sedih maupun senang. Gembira maupun menderita.

Kehidupan maupun kematian.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, akan ada akhir yang bahagia," Ryana meyakinkan Squad dengan pandangan bersinar. Saat Squad mengarahkan pandangan ke Ryana dengan bingung, Ryana kembali melanjutkan, "Setelah persiapan selesai, saya akan melakukan ritual pemurnian jiwa untuk Putri Josephine. Sementara itu, bersabarlah, Squad-sama..."

Sebentuk kabut putih muncul di depan Squad saat ia mendesah. "Baiklah... Terima kasih sekali, Ryana..."

xoxoxoxox

"Belrone. Belroooooone."

Ia sedang berada di depan sebuah _igloo_, sebuah rumah berbentuk kubah yang dibuat dari salju yang mengeras. Di tanah sedingin tanah North, sebuah _igloo_ menjadi pemandangan yang biasa di tengah kepungan salju yang tak ada habis-habisnya. Namun, hanya ada satu_igloo_ yang terdapat di pulau Icy. Dan di depan _igloo_itulah Squad berdiri, memanggil-manggil nama seseorang.

"Belruuuuuoooooooooooooooooon neee—"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki tergesa-gesa dari dalam dinding salju itu. "Ya, ya, ya! Tunggu sebentar..." Pintu terbuka, dan dari dalam rumah tersebut muncullah seraut muka boneka kayu Pino yang berwarna putih pucat. Mirip sekali Scone.

Boneka tersebut terkejut mendapati Squad telah berdiri di depannya, dan berseru dengan senyum kekanak-kanakan, "Ooh, Paman Squad! Masuklah!"

Rumah tersebut, meskipun agak kecil, di luar dugaan ternyata cukup nyaman dan hangat. Di seberang pintu terdapat tempat tidur mini dengan berlembar-lembar selimut tebal. Terdapat pula meja, kursi, dan beberapa buku di sudut lainnya. Di tengah, sebuah tungku perapian mini sedang menyala-nyala. Beberapa buah kursi lain tampak bertengger di sekelilingnya, memberi kesan ramah.

Squad menghirup udara nyaman itu dalam-dalam sebelum menuju ke sebuah kursi yang terletak di dekat tungku dan kemudian duduk di atasnya. Belrone mengikutinya dari belakang, dan menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di kursi di sebelah Squad. Blade Master itu memandang sekelilingnya sebelum berkomentar, "Rapi dan nyaman seperti biasa, Belrone."

Belrone tak mampu menahan senyum bangganya. "Aku selalu membersihkannya setiap hari. Jaga-jaga kalau-kalau paman datang."

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Squad. "Anak pintar. Rupanya kamu tidak mewarisi sif—err, maksudku, rupanya kamu lebih baik daripada kakek buyutmu," Squad berhenti sejenak, memandanginya dengan senang. Benar. Belrone adalah anak dari cucu Scone. Ras Pino memiliki cara yang aneh untuk menghasilkan keturunan, yaitu dengan mencari sendiri kayu yang mereka butuhkan dan memahat anak mereka di kayu tersebut dengan kemampuan mereka sendiri. Namun ia masih belum tahu bagaimana sebuah jiwa bisa merasuki sebuah boneka. Felrone—ayah Belrone—tentu sangatlah terampil sehingga dapat menciptakan anak sebaik ini.

Sedangkan Scone sendiri... Squad ingin sekali tahu tentang apa yang dipikirkan oleh ayahnya ketika ia memahat boneka anaknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Belrone?"

"Tentu baik. Aku barusan pulang dari luar, menukarkan beberapa barang untuk mendapatkan segunung harta karun dari Pefang, Proon, Skeleton, dan lain-lain... bahkan aku berhasil mendapatkan beberapa kristal," Belrone berdiri lalu menuju tumpukan karung di sebelah meja dan menunjukkan isinya kepada Squad. Ada berbagai macam barang, mulai dari permen, tulang, topi berbentuk aneh-aneh, kristal, dan lainnya.

Belrone memandangi kristal tersebut dan bergumam, "Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa penguin _gembrot_seperti mereka punya fetish terhadap barang berkilau. Maksudku, sampai Piece of Memories milik Tita saja mereka punya!"

"Sama, aku juga," Squad menyetujui sambil mengangkat bahu.

Mendadak, dari luar terdengar suara aneh yang mirip seperti suara Belrone. "Belrone, chirp, ini Chiburi, burrm."

Senyum merekah di kedua wajah itu. Belrone segera berlari menghampiri pintu dan kemudian membukanya dengan tergesa. "Oh, Chiburi! Kau datang di saat yang tepat, tahukah kamu?"

Ia kemudian mempersilakan sebuah boneka kayu lainnya masuk. Boneka itu tampak kebingungan dan berkata, "Tidak, chirp, Chiburi tidak tahu, burrm. Ada apa, nyoron~?"

Belrone kembali tersenyum dan berucap, "Paman Squad ada di sini, lihat!"

Senyum yang mengembang di wajah Squad sangatlah lebar saat ia melihat Chiburi dalam bentuk seperti ini. "Halo, Chiburi..."

Chiburi, yang sekarang merupakan kembaran Belrone, memakai media boneka kayu sebagai pengganti tubuhnya yang rusak saat pertempuran di Light Tower bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sebelum mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke North untuk melakukan sesuatu tentang jiwa Josephine, ia terlebih dahulu berkeliling, entah itu untuk mencari sesuatu yang bernilai untuk dijual ataupun hanya sekedar koleksi. Dan pada saat itu pulalah dia menemukan tubuh Chiburi yang hancur, namun dengan 'hati robot' yang masih dapat berfungsi. 'Hati robot' ini berfungsi seperti sebuah motherboard dalam tubuh robot, jadi dengan sedikit kerja keras dan setumpuk uang dari Scone, akhirnya Chiburi berhasil mendapatkan tubuh boneka kayu Pino ini.

"Chiburi senang sekali bertemu Squad, chirp, dan juga Belrone, skitt skitt!" serunya dengan gembira dan langsung berlari ke arah Squad.

"Ahahaha... Chiburi... kau tetap lucu dan polos seperti biasa. Kurasa bentuk tubuh Pino lebih cocok dibanding bentuk Guttinger-mu, Chiburi. Tapi tentu saja, kamu lebih menyukai bentuk aslimu..." Squad memandanginya dengan perasaan sayang. Kalau Chiburi dalam bentuk seperti ini, kenapa ia malah ingin menjadikan Chiburi sebagai seorang anak, ya?

_Ha-ha. Keinginan menjadi seorang ayah? Tahan dulu, Squad._

"Tidak, chirp, Chiburi cukup senang dengan tubuh seperti ini, burrm. Chiburi ingin melupakan kesedihan tentang kakak, burrm," Chiburi mengangguk-angguk. Squad tersenyum. Setelah ia dihidupkan kembali dalam bentuk tubuh Pino, ia menangis berhari-hari karena 'hati robot' kakaknya tak dapat diselamatkan lagi.

"Kamu sudah dewasa sekarang, Chiburi. Aku senang kamu sudah tidak menyimpan kesedihanmu lagi."—sungguh, lho. Tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang berlebihan itu tidak baik, sama sekali tidak baik.

Ia mengangguk-angguk lagi, rupanya sangat senang. "Terima kasih, skitt skitt! Chiburi pergi dulu, chirp, Chiburi ingin membantu Icy yang cantik, skitt!"

"Buahahaha... rupanya robot itu juga sudah mengerti tentang perasaan cinta, eh?" Belrone terbahak.

Sebuah robot, mengerti tentang perasaan cinta? Itu mustahil, tapi benar terjadi. Ternyata, percobaan Eliminator terhadap 'sebuah robot yang ia tidak tahu namanya itu' melibatkan Chiburi. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Chiburi berhasil bertahan dari proses pencucian otak yang dilaksanakan Eliminator olehnya. Perasaan sayangnya kepada kakaknya jauh lebih kuat dibanding memori dan kenangan palsu yang ditanam secara paksa di otaknya.

Squad tersenyum, dan ikut tertawa. "Sepertinya kamu benar. Hahaha..."

xoxoxoxox

Mereka semua berdiri mengelilingi sebuah kaca es indah. Jika memperhatikan ke dalam kaca es tersebut, di dalamnya ternyata ada seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah lama menghuni kaca tersebut tanpa kehidupan...

"Sebaiknya.. sekarang dimulai. Ritual pemurnian jiwa tahap terakhir..." Ryana memulai, dan mengangguk ke arah Icy-Icy lainnya.

Sebenarnya Squad sendiri sangat sungkan untuk meminta bantuan mereka agar menyembuhkan dan mengembalikan jiwa Josephine yang rusak. Namun, ternyata mereka lebih dari senang saat menerima pekerjaan tersebut, dan sekarang hal tersebut merupakan sebuah kebiasaan yang berlanjut selama tiga puluh tahun terakhir.

Squad tidak benar-benar mendengarkan berbagai doa dan kristal yang diberikan kepada kaca es tersebut. Mata Squad hanya terpaku pada manusia yang terperangkap dalam kaca es tersebut. Manusia yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Membuatnya merasakan berbagai pengalaman hidup. Membuatnya menyadari, betapa fananya sebenarnya kehidupan ini...

Es mulai mencair. Entah kenapa sepertinya Squad malah maju menuju es tersebut, dan perlahan menyentuh es tersebut. Ryana, meskipun menyadari Squad yang perlahan maju dan mendekati es tersebut, sama sekali tidak mencegahnya. Begitu tangannya menyentuh es itu, panas dari jari tangannya mempercepat melelehnya es.

Ia mendongak. Josephine, mengenakan pakaian yang sama di hari ia diculik oleh si Eliminator. Josephine, wajahnya diliputi kekosongan selama bertahun-tahun. Ia mengangkat tangannya, dan menyentuh pipinya. Panas. Itu artinya ritual dari Icy itu berhasil. Perlahan Josephine mulai membuka matanya...

"Jo-Josephine..." ia berkata dengan pelan saat Josephine mulai mengenalinya. "Tak apa-apa... aku di sini..."

Josephine membuka mulutnya dan kemudian berkata pelan, "Aku terbebas... dari belenggu jahat itu..." Air matanya mulai bercucuran tak terkendali, tangannya menggenggam tangan Squad dengan erat. "Oh, betapa senangnya, betapa leganya aku..."

Tentu saja. Tiga puluh tahun menjalani hidup sebagai jiwa yang rusak, hal ini bukanlah disebut perkara gampang. Pasti ia sangatlah ketakutan...

"Ya, Josephine... kamu akhirnya bebas..." Squad berbisik di dekatnya. Ia menyadari, betapa ia mencintai wanita ini. Betapa ia merindukan suaranya, senyumnya, seluruhnya...

Senyum mengembang secara perlahan di mulutnya. "Squad... Lama tak jumpa... Selama ini, aku selalu memimpikan... suatu hari, engkau akan berada di sisiku saat aku berhasil terbebas dari belenggu mengerikan itu... engkau akan membelaiku lembut dan berkata 'Tak apa-apa, aku di sini...' dan ternyata aku benar, kan? Kamu selalu... menungguku... Squad..."

Kali ini, Squad-lah yang menggenggam tangan Josephine dengan erat. "Josephine... maafkan aku..."

"Untuk apa kamu meminta maaf? Sudahlah. Bukankah kamu juga sudah meminta maaf belasan tahun yang lalu? Permintaan maafmu tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku karena aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dahulu..."

Perkataan itu mengingatkannya tentang seseorang dari masa lampau, seseorang yang telah menghilang dari kehidupannya sejak lama. Ini membuat dirinya semakin menderita. Andai saja ia lebih kuat... dia tak akan membiarkan Kematian merenggut orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan cintai satu per satu...

"Squad, tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini," Jose berucap, tangannya bergerak ke atas untuk mengusap pipi Squad. "Aku pun sebentar lagi harus meninggalkan dunia fana ini dan menuju dunia selanjutnya, untuk mengalami Petualangan Selanjutnya... Lihat, Squad," Jose menunjuk ke arah timur. Squad ikut menoleh ke arah tersebut. "Cahaya kecil, namun semakin tampak besar... maukah kamu ikut bersamaku, Squad? Menuju cahaya tersebut, bersama-sama?"

Waktunya telah tiba. Squad merasa ia sudah melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan tepat, maka ia menyetujui ajakan Josephine dengan senyum tulus. "Ya, kurasa begitu, Jose..."

"Tunggu. Paman tidak berpikir untuk... meninggalkan kami, kan?"

Di belakang mereka ternyata telah berkumpul seluruh penduduk Icy Island. Bahkan, Chiburi juga hadir di sini. Squad tersenyum.

"Sayangnya ya, Belrone. Aku sudah terlalu lama hidup di dunia ini... terlalu lama menanggung beban seperti ini. Kurasa aku sudah lelah, pada akhirnya..." Ia menggeleng.

"Chirp chirp..." Chiburi berbisik.

Squad menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Chiburi. "Bagaimana, Chiburi? Bolehkah aku pergi?"

Chiburi tampak berpikir, kemudian berkata, "Kalau Squad akan merasa bahagia, chirp, Chiburi juga akan bahagia, burrm. Apalagi dengan Sang Titania yang cantik, skitt!"

Senyum yang ada di ujung bibir Squad lebih mengembang saat ia mendengar perkataan Chiburi. "Terima kasih, Chiburi. Ryana, terima kasih atas segala bantuanmu... tanpamu, Josephine tidak akan pernah sembuh dari kutukan _Nightmare_..." Ia menundukkan kepala dengan hormat.

"Saya merasa terhormat bisa membantu Anda, Squad-sama. Seperti yang saya bilang, kehadiran Anda dan Putri Josephine di sini memberikan inspirasi dan kehangatan bagi kita semua di daerah terpencil ini. Selamanya Anda akan kami kenang, Squad-sama. Dengan begitu, mungkin kepergian Anda tidak akan terlalu membuat kami sedih. Karena Anda akan selalu berada di dalam hati kami semua," ucap Ryana yakin. Meskipun begitu, hatinya tetap sedih karena kenyataan bahwa orang yang dikaguminya tersebut akan menghilang, makin terasa dalam hatinya.

"Aku merasa tersanjung, Ryana, terima kasih..." Ia berkata dengan berbinar. Namun, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Belrone, dan mendapati bahwa boneka kayu tersebut sedang terisak-isak. "Jangan menangis, Belrone, bukankah ayahmu bilang kamu harus kuat?"

"M-memang b-benar, tap-p-pi aku tet-t-tap m-merasa sed-d-dih... Ak-k-u akan b-berusaha unt-t-tuk menja-d-di kuat, P-paman..." ucapnya di sela-sela isakannya. Rupanya perpisahannya dengan Squad sangat membuatnya sedih.

Squad mengangguk ke arahnya. "Anak baik... aku yakin, kau akan menjadi kuat, Belrone."

"Hati kalian sangatlah baik. Aku berterima kasih kepada kalian... sekaranglah waktunya, Squad. Berpeganganlah padaku..." Jose mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Squad. Squad menyambutnya, dan perlahan cahaya melingkupi mereka berdua, sesaat membuat mereka berpendar, dan kemudian—hilang.

"PAMAN SQUAD!"

"Chirp..."

"Terima kasih, Squad-sama..."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Did you enjoy the ride? R&R please? =)


End file.
